


Irresistible

by Natasha09



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha09/pseuds/Natasha09
Summary: Set in Season 3/4. Elena feels a strange pull around him. Almost as if they are two opposing ends of a magnet. She feels herself come alive at the sight of her worst enemy. And she hates it. Hates herself for it, because it makes no logical sense to her. (Or the one where Elena is Klaus’ mate and they are both terrible at communication.)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 113
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she had felt it, the pull, had been the night of the sacrifice. She had brushed it aside then, thinking that it was her mind playing tricks on her to avoid the impending doom looming over her head. He had taken her hand in his and pulled her along with him, and then she had been surrounded by a ring of fire. He had lowered his head toward her neck then, pressing the lightest, feathery kiss on the skin over her jugular before he bit down, sinking his fangs into her neck. He had drank from her, kept drinking even as she could only see darkness, till he had drained her of blood.

The next time she has felt it was at the night of the Senior Prank Night. He had walked with a purpose, and while she was vibrating with fear, there was an underlying something, some desire that had awaken in her, when he had grabbed her, pulled her with him. She could feel the heat from his body radiating, and her heart had raced. She wondered, only for a brief moment that she allowed herself to have, just what it would be like to have him near her, his heat encompassing her, surrounding her with his strength. The strength she knew was capable of destruction. 

She had spent brief moments pondering on what it had been about. That strange sensation which pulled her to him, so treacherously, the very man who had murdered her, had made Stefan hurt her, but she never did find any reason or logic behind it. 

It was the night Stefan had threatened to drive her off Wickery Bridge that she had finally gone to him. She knew he had ordered Tyler to bite Caroline and his blood was the only cure. They were still dealing with the consequences of his last ‘blood donation’ to Stefan, the last thing she had wanted was another person paying the price. She had walked through the open door, led by a hybrid into a study where he was. One moment she was standing in the doorway, the next he had pinned to the wall by her wrists, the strength of his hold almost crushing yet she knew it wasn’t with all the strength he possessed.

“Brave of you to come here after that little stunt your boyfriend pulled love.”

“He’s  not my boyfriend!” She grit out regretting it instantly when she saw the amusement in his eyes where the anger had been just moments ago.

“Oh yes, that’s what bothers you. You are a Petrova after all, aren’t you? You need at least two men, preferably brothers, to be fixated on you at all times, don’t you?” She could see a glint of something else in his eyes as he tightened the pressure on her wrists, something that spurred her on, the knowledge that she was playing with fire.

“That’s not what this is about and you know it.”

“Oh really? So this is just a social call you’re paying to the new neighbour in town, nothing to do with Stefan trying to kill you.”

“No, this has nothing to do with Stefan. This is about Caroline.” She felt more than heard him chuckle as he stepped closer to her, almost all of him in contact with her now. She briefly wondered if it was a power play because it far too intimate to be an attempt at intimidation.

“The lovely blonde vampire friend, yes. Perhaps she wouldn’t bring as much pain as you do. Maybe your suitors should leave you alone and try to vie for the lovely Caroline.” She looked at him in the eyes then, as she felt something flare in her chest at his words, the fight to keep her tears contained fragile.

“Is that what you want? So that you can take me and leave without anyone protesting.” 

“That is the ultimate goal here, sweetheart.” He had that smirk on his face, almost mocking in its intensity.

“It won’t happen. Stefan doesn’t love me anymore,  you made sure of that,” she spat the words at him, anger reverberating in her voice, “but Damon is my friend. So are Caroline and Bonnie. Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric are family. They always try to protect me, even when I don’t want them to. Can’t say the same for you though. Tell me, is the sire bond enough, or do you also have to  compel the hybrids into being loyal to you?” 

She felt a perverse sense of joy when she saw the brief moment of hurt flint across his face. Then he was impossibly close to her, his eyes were boring into hers, his lips so close to hers, she could’ve kissed him with one movement. And her heart was going haywire, it was beating at a rate so fast she wouldn’t be surprised if it jumped out of her chest.

“Careful there dear, you’re walking a thin rope.”

“My blood in exchange for yours.” She said coming to the point once she realised the conversation would not go anywhere else.

“I don’t negotiate, perhaps you should wake my brother. Where did you say the coffins were?”

“I didn’t say. I don’t know where they are.”

“And somehow you are telling the truth.” 

“Stefan doesn’t tell me anything anymore.” He left her at last, going back and picking up his glass as she rubbed her sore wrists, so that when he turned around, he could see the bruises left by his hands as clearly as she could. Red marks in the shape of his fingers stained her wrists. 

As she looked up at him, it was there again, that pull in her chest, even as his eyes were fixated on the marks he had left on her. 

She wondered if he could feel it too, or if she was just slowly losing her mind. Before she knew what was happening, he had brought out a vial, filling it with his blood. 

“Your blood in exchange for mine.” He said as he gave it to her. 

Instead of questioning him, she took the vial and turned to leave. That was when it started to hurt, the further she walked away from him, the more every instinct screamed at her to go back. She knew then, she was going mad.


	2. Chapter 2

She had left his house almost immediately, rushing to Caroline’s. 

“Sheriff Forbes.” She said as the woman opened the door.

“Elena, Caroline is upstairs. What-“

“I got the cure for her.” She said holding up the vial as the sheriff ushered her upstairs, looking relieved. 

When she reached her room, she saw her friend looked pale and clammy, not unlike Damon had, with Matt next to her. 

“Here,” She passed the vial of blood to Caroline who downed it in a go.

The effect was almost instantaneous, her colour improving, her stance relaxing, as she settled into the pillows.

“How did you get it?” 

“I made a deal, he gave you a little blood, I’ll give him some for his hybrids.” It had struck her as odd, the deal, he had taken her blood before without even telling her, so she had been shocked when he had agreed.

“Lena-“

“It’s nothing Care,” she sat down on the bed next to her friend, in the space Matt made for her, throwing an arm around the blonde. “I would’ve had to give it to him anyway. I was actually surprised he agreed.” She said frowning.

“He’s the reason this happened at all.”

“I know. But it’s over now. Some birthday huh?” 

“Yeah,” she said with a weak smile, all four of them relieved.

* * *

She was back outside his mansion the next day. She had been informed by one of his hybrids that he had wanted her to make good on their deal as soon as possible. 

She had hoped he wasn’t still angry about the previous evening, although how it was her fault evaded her. If anything, it was his. She raised her hand to knock and the door was opened by another hybrid. She was led to a different room this time, probably a sitting room. This one had rich carpeting and leather couches in front of a fireplace, with a bar tucked off at one end.

“Oh good, you’re here. Let’s get on with this shall we?” She could feel her heart racing as his gaze was fixed on her, and yet, it wasn’t fear she felt, but something else, something she couldn’t quite figure out just yet. Ever since what had happened at the school, her fear of him had started to diminish. She had expected herself to be more afraid of him, after all that he had done, but there was something telling her that she didn’t need to be afraid of him, despite a mountain of evidence to the contrary.   


She was definitely going mad.

“Yeah, okay.” She saw there was a nurse with him, likely compelled, and sat down on one of the couches, as the nurse began to prep her, and he sat down opposite her with a glass of scotch. 

Soon there was a needle going through her arm and her blood was being collected as he stared at her neck. At the scar he had left at the sacrifice, she realised. 

“So, where are Stefan and Damon on this fine afternoon?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He had pulled his eyes off her neck, giving her his full attention. Elena was almost thankful for the needle in her arm, as she resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze.

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly.

“You know if they keep playing this game with me, someone is bound to get hurt.” He was leaning forward as he spoke, his gaze fixed and calculating.

“I know that. But Stefan doesn’t care anymore, remember?”

“Ah yes, something you still blame me for I’m sure.” He was gesturing at her with the glass in his hand and she was distinctly reminded of Damon.

“You were the one told him to turn it off.”

“And yet, I didn’t think he’d go after you.”

She didn’t answer him then, instead turning to look at the art on his wall. It was the painting of a landscape with a horse that was looking away. She wondered where he had gotten it from.

“You’re ignoring me, how mature.”

“I just don’t want to talk about Stefan with you.” She said turning to face him again. 

“Very well. How is your brother?” 

“You tried to kill him. How’s your sister?” She could feel the anger burning in her as she faced him.

“You told her about my mother.”

“Yeah, she was pretty angry aboutyour partiality to matricide.”

“You know,  doppelgänger , there is something different about you.” He got up from his place on the couch and rounded the centre table to sit next to her, his arm thrown over the back of the couch as he leaned towards her.

“I have a name.” She was surprised when her words came out breathy instead of angered.

“Yes, Elena, you do.” She had thought her name sounded rich when Elijah said it, but it was nothing compared to how Klaus said it. She knew he could hear the sound of her heart as it betrayed her. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that something has changed. You’re different. If I couldn’t smell your blood right now, I’d say you were Katerina, like the night of the homecoming dance.”

“You knew.” She said slightly amazed.

“I knew the second I saw her. But I wanted to know what plan she had up her sleeve. I must say, I didn’t think you would get Mikeal.”

“Yeah, well, you had been on the run from him for a thousand years.”

“I had. But thanks to your friends, I can finally settle down now.” She could feel her hackles rising at his words.

“Oh is that why you’re taking my blood? You want to turn your girlfriend into a hybrid?” 

He smirked at her, clearly entertained, as he finished his drink.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous love.” She scoffed, but couldn’t help the anger in her rising.

Before she knew it, the needle was being taken out of her arm, and she winced, sticking on the bandage that was offered to her. 

“Did no one offer to heal you?” He gestured at the healing bruises on her wrist.

“No.”

“And here I was thinking,” he walked towards the bar at one end of the room, filling his glass, “that you had many people to protect you.” 

“I didn’t exactly go around showing people.” She said as she pulled down her sleeve to cover her wrist. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her when his face changed and he bit into his wrist, before coming to take a seat beside her, offering her his bloody arm. 

“Go on then, wouldn’t want you passing out while driving. You’re worth more to me alive than dead.” 

“Don’t I know it.” She took a deep breath before she lowered her mouth against his bleeding wrist. She had expected the coppery taste, but she had also thought it would be difficult to drink, like it had been the time Damon had fed her his blood. Instead, she felt warmth spread throughout her, she felt euphoric. This was probably the most powerful blood in the world, blood that was a saviour to vampires. And she was drinking it from the source. She felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, even as she finally pulled away, licking her lips . She could see his eyes follow the movement of her tongue, almost like he couldn’t look away. She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard her phone alert her with a message. 

It was from Jenna asking her when she’d be home.

“Well, I should get going.” She stood up quickly regretting it immediately when she felt the room spin. She blindly reached out and held on to something, someone, she realised as Klaus placed one hand on her back to steady her while she was holding on to his other arm. She looked up at him, directly into his eyes, and was taken aback by how blue they were.She looked away before he could notice her staring.

“Careful there, love. I already told you I need you alive.” She bit back her reply in lieu on sitting back on the couch as he left the room. 

She took deep, steadying breathes as she looked around the room again, noticing that all the walls and the floor were made of wood. She kept being drawn back to the painting and got up again, carefully this time, walking over to observe it closely. She wondered when and where he had acquired it from, it was a beautiful piece of the countryside. And the horse, it was almost as if someone had painted it with care, the careful brushstrokes, the soft angles, the striking beauty of it. It was breathtaking. She frowned when she noticed something in the corner and realised it was signed by the artist who painted it, and felt her eyes widen. 

“Here.” Klaus had returned with a plate of fruits and a glass of water. “You are human, even when my blood heals you, you’d still require sustenance.” 

“You painted this.” She hadn’t meant to sound accusing, but she had.

“Yes, I did.” 

“You paint.”

“What do you think I do in my spare time love, torture children?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of vampire fight club.” She said as she moved to her place on the couch and took the food from him. She wondered if this was how Hansel and Gretel had felt, but realised that she had already been sacrificed.

“Yes, as fun as it would be to watch amateurs have at it, I do prefer painting.” 

She could imagine it then, him painting, probably by a French window, fully concentrated on the work of art before him. She had always seen him as someone who destroyed, so it jarred her to know that he was capable to creating something so beautiful, so human. 

“Yeah, I can see why. I’ve seen Stefan and Damon fight.”

“Over you?”

“Yes, actually. Damon forced me to drink his blood before the sacrifice.” She saw a flash of anger over his face at her words, but it passed by quickly.

“And Stefan?”

“Wanted to respect my choice of not wanting to be a vampire.”

“So how did you come back human?” He tried to feign nonchalance, but she could see he was interested. She took her time before answering him, munching of the dragonfruit on her plate.

“It was John, my birth father, he sacrificed himself for me.”

“So when you came to the sacrifice, you knew you would come back.”

“No, I didn’t know what John was going to do.”

They sat in silence for a while as she ate until her curiosity got the best of her.

“When did you make that?” She asked gesturing to the painting.

“A few centuries ago. Theo was a good friend.” 

She frowned until she realised he was talking about the horse in the painting.  He had been the one to have taken so much care to paint the beautiful creature. She was confused again, it was easy for her to believe, to see him as a monster, yet she couldn’t reconcile the man who killed thousands with the man who was looking wistfully at the painting of his old horse. 

He tore away from it once he realised she was watching him, the mask of indifference back in place. 

“Well, if you’re done you should leave.”She put the plate down, she had to leave, to get away from him, and whatever emotion it was that she was beginning to feel. 

“Yeah. Try not to get another one of my friends bitten again.”

“I make no promises love.” She shook her head at him, infuriated by his smirk, and picked up her bag and left. It was there again then, the feeling that she was being pulled back, but she ignored it again, walking to the door and not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Elena have a conversation at the Grill.

Elena let out a sigh as she saw Bonnie leave the Grill. It had been a long day, Bonnie kept having recurring dreams and waking up in the forest clearing, while Caroline was heartbroken. Tyler had decided to try and break his sire bond by turning with the help of her dad but till then she and Tyler couldn’t see each other, not after what had happened on her birthday.

She felt the hair on her neck raise as she felt a presence. She had a good idea who it was, but she hoped it wasn’t true. She finished her drink quickly and moved to leave when he slid into the seat across from her.

Speak of the devil.

“What do you want?” She asked with hostility and he gave her charming smirk in return.

“Just wanted to check on my favourite doppelgänger. Make sure you’re still well.”

“I am, you make sure nothing happens to me while threatening all my friends.” She said scathingly, the last few days events still at the forefront of her mind.

“Oh come now, love. I helped you heal your friend, I thought bygones would be bygones.” He said as he sat back, comfortably. Great.

“You made her boyfriend give her a fatal bite, on her birthday.”

There was a beat of silence. Then.

“I’m still trying to understand why that means anything, I healed her didn’t I?” She sighed, there was no point trying to argue with his logic

“I guess it doesn’t. What are you doing here?” She asked frowning at him. He was never the kind to do anything without motives, and she wondered what motive he had this time.

“Well, your one pony town only had one place for socialising, if it can be called that.” He looked around the place as if it was beneath him.

“So socialise. With other people.” She said with a soft sigh. As much as she wanted to be angry, to put up a wall around herself, she was also tired and exhausted. “As for the town, you can leave if you like.”

“You know I can’t do that. Not without my doppelgänger.”

She blinked not wanting to get riled up , the last thing she needed was to get into a fight with him over this.

“Fine then stop complaining.”

“You would be complaining too, if you had been anywhere.”

“I’ve been to places.” She said defending herself, receiving nothing but a disbelieving look in return. “I have!”

“Alright, I’ll humour you, where have you been?”

“I...Georgia.” It slipped out, her face turning red in embarrassment as he laughed at her, and she couldn’t help but feel insulted.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he was done, showing her his hands in an attempt to make peace. “I didn’t mean to laugh love. There’s just so much more for you to see out there.”

“And let me guess, this is the part where you tell me you can take me to exotic locations all over the world-“

“Greece, Venice, perhaps even Bali, if you’d prefer. It’s supposed to be untouched from all this concrete.” He said derisively.

“All at the caveat that I give you a little blood donation once in a while.”

“Well, you have to do that here too love. At least there you’d be enjoying yourself.”

“I would be with you.”

“Are you implying I’m not good company?” He asked feigning hurt.

“You’re a homicidal maniac.”

“No different than your Salvatores then. Although I do have class.”

“Really? You posed as my teacher when you first came to town. It was creepy.” He cocked an eyebrow as one of his hybrids placed drinks in front of them and went back. “This is why I give you blood? So that you can have people to bring you stuff.” She said, almost feeling offended as he looked slightly calculating.

“Oh come on, love. I was better than your regular teacher. And my hybrids do what I ask them to.”

“You were creepy as a teacher. You compelled a girl in my class to ask me to save you a dance.”

“Oh that was just a method of intimidation.”

“And that’s supposed to make it better.”

“No, it is to remind you of what I can do to get what I want.”

“I told you, I don’t know anything about the coffins.”

“Oh yes, I know that love. But perhaps you could find out.” Elena frowned.

“I can’t, Stefan won’t tell me.” He smirked at her in that insufferable way, flashing his dimples.

“Frustrated, are we?”

“Just go, please”

“Oh, can’t a hybrid have a drink his favourite doppelgänger every once in a while.”

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ not my favourite hybrid.” She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at the affronted look on his face.

“Well, go on then, who is it?”

“Well, it’s obviously Tyler, I’ve known him since we were five.”

“Oh, so then you must know where he’s gone off to.”

“No idea, he was probably upset you made him bite his own girlfriend.”

“Ah, see that was just retaliation for Stefan taking what was mine.” The look he gave her was plain, yet she could see beyond it. He was possessive, and he saw her as one of his possessions. That was the reason why he kept calling her _his_ doppelgänger and it reminded her that if someone were to take her away from him, he would probably retaliate again.

“Right well. This conversation has been fun.” She said as she picked up her jacket.

“Oh, come on, stay, have another drink with me love, don't make me ask you every five minutes.”

“No, pretty sure you have your hybrids for that.” She said as she got up.

“That quarterback of yours looks quite delicious no.” He said innocently as she froze in place, looking at where he was pointing, towards Matt. She sighed as she dropped back into her previous seat while he looked pleased with himself.

“Fine, but I can’t stay too long.”

“Got a curfew love?”

“Yes, actually.” She elaborated at the puzzled look he gave her. “Jenna doesn’t want me staying out too late after what happened with Stefan. She’s still a bit wary of all the supernatural.”

“Ah, a responsible parental figure. How charming.” She was exhausted and didn’t have the patience for whatever game he was playing.

“Look, if you’re going to mock me all evening-“

“I’m not mocking you.” He said seriously, and she thought he was being honest. She was going to stay and talk to him anyway, so she just gave in.

“So, what do you actually do when you’re not being an evil, diabolical hybrid?”

“Trying to find some weakness you can exploit?” He asked frowning as he leaned forward.

“Look, you said you wanted to talk, so I’m talking.” He looked at her with suspicion for a moment before she noticed his shoulders relax imperceptibly.

“Oh I paint.” She was sure her surprise was evident when he continued. “Yes, us dark things have hobbies like the rest of you lot.”

“No, it’s not that, I saw your painting last time I was at your house remember? It's just that, Jeremy sketches too.” She was slightly upset that she had found a similarity between her brother and him.

“Ah, the young Gilbert boy. Hmm... he didn’t strike me as an artist.”

“Huh, Tyler is too, you know. They were both in the art class last year.”

“And here I thought I was one of a kind.”

“Now you know how I feel.” She said taking her drink.

“Ah, poor Elena, forever in the shadow of the ones before her.” He said slowly, knowing full well the effect out would have on her.

“It’s not funny, alright? Do you know how many people have probably seen Katherine naked?” She asked affronted as he let out a laugh.

“My noble brother amongst them.”

“Ugh, no.” She said putting her head in her hands as he continued to look amused, until a dangerous thought entered her mind. “Wait, tell me you didn’t. Please.”

“No, I didn’t. I wasn’t about to get into romantic entanglements with a doppelgänger.”

“Oh thank God.” She muttered even as he continued talking.

“Elijah on the other hand. They thought they were being careful, going behind my back but they weren’t.”

“As long as it wasn’t you. That’s too weird.”

“There was the original though.” She snapped her head to look at him so fast, she almost snapped her neck.

“Doppelgänger?”

“Oh yes.” He finished his drink and called for another round, this time from a busboy.

“Well?”

“What?”

“Tell me about her!”

“Careful there darling, that sounded like a demand.” He sobered at the look she threw him. “Very well. Her name was Tatia. She was the most desirable woman in the village, although she had a child from her late husband. Very sweet, innocent, and of course I don't have to tell you about her beauty, but she was also caught between the love of two brothers.”

“Who?” She asked, her attention now on the wistful, faraway look on his face. She already had an idea as to who they might’ve been.

“Take a guess.”

“You and Elijah.” She breathed.

“Ah yes, that is what propelled my mother to use Tatia’s blood to make us all vampires and her blood to put the curse on me. And then she killed her.”

“Wow, I- I had no idea.”

“Yes, it seems our mother had manipulated her, told her she was going to do a simple spell to protect us.” Elena could see where Klaus had gotten his ruthlessness from.

“Your mom sounds pretty good.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Normally, she would’ve tried to sympathise with him. But he was Klaus, and she wasn’t going to go there.

“What about your mother?” He adored in a clear attempt to change the subject and she allowed him to do it.

“Oh which one? The one who died by drowning or the one who set herself on fire because you compelled her to?”

“Your mother died by drowning?”

“Yeah, in the car accident that killed my parents. Stefan saved my life.”

“Hmm.” There was a lull in the conversation and she took her chance.

“Well, I really should go now.” She said, checking the time to see that it was now appropriate for her to leave.

“Yes, of course. Just swing by the house tomorrow.”

“What?” She froze for the second time that night, staring at him.

“Yes, you’re not exactly fun company, but you’re better than hybrids who hate me.”

“What makes you think I’ll even show up?”

“Well, I can start draining the town dry. Or fracture Jeremy’s fingers, poor lad. How will his artistic capabilities be fully realised after nerve damage?” She had told him that, she realised. Somehow she had let her guard down around him, and now he was using it to threaten her. She didn’t even know why that surprised her. But that all happened in a moment, the next thing she did was truly crazy.

She didn’t know what she was doing until she had done it, only seeing red. It was a reflex and she wasn’t sure where it had come from. But she had ended up throwing her drink in his face.

She was shaking in anger, the adrenaline simmering down.

“Ah, touched a nerve.” He said casually as he cleaned his face with a tissue. “Doppelgänger or not, do that again and I’ll make you beg me to kill you.”

She nodded, still too angry to say anything, but not angry enough to lose herself like that again.

“Good, that’s settled then, tomorrow afternoon, 3o’clock, don’t be late.” With that he had gone. She was still shaking when someone placed a drink in front of her, bourbon, and looked up to see Damon sliding into the seat Klaus had vacated.

“Matt called, told me Klaus was here, what happened?”

“I threw a drink in his face and he promised he’d kill my family if I did it again.” She said, still in shock at her own actions.

“Do you have a death wish Elena?” Damon asked incredulously.

“No, he just..pissed me off.”

“Since when do you get pissed off? At Klaus?”

“I know it was stupid-“

“Oh good, so you knew that.”

“I couldn’t control myself, it won’t happen again, okay?”

“Well I hope not. The last thing we want is for Klaus to be pissed off! Although, I do wish I was there to see it happen.” She shook her head at him with a soft smile, somehow failing to mention she had agreed to meet Klaus the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena faces a troubling dilemma, but makes a deal.

Elena was in sitting in his study this time, waiting for him to show up.

Something had happened last night, something strange, she had a dream.

It wasn't that she didn't have dreams.

She dreamt of monsters.

She dreamt of her parents.

She even dreamt of him.

And sometimes, very rarely, she even had pleasurable dreams.

But she had never had a pleasurable dream about Klaus.

She wished she could forget it.

The blue of his eyes. The red of lips. The long fingers.

He walked inside then and led her into the room adjoining his study. This room was different then the one she'd been in the other day.

This one was clear marble, crystals, and red leather couches with sunlight streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows. She had expected his house to be dark and mysterious, like the boarding house, not warm and rich with sunlight. It was so opposing to his nature, she almost wondered if someone else had designed it.

"I'm here." She announced needlessly as his back was turned to her. She had been running her fingers down his back in the dream.

"Clearly." There was something that strained his voice.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to compel you." He said turning around to face her.

"What? No, you can't do that." She wouldn't let him take over her mind.

"Relax sweetheart. All I'll do is to compel you to not divulge our conversations to other people. And that you don't use anything I tell you in a plot to kill me."

"What? And that's supposed to make it better?" She asked him, having planted herself in the middle of the room.

"Well, it is actually." He said looking at her intensely. In her dreams, those eyes had looked at other parts of her intensely.

"No."

"I won't hurt any of your family if you do. I give you my word." Her neck snapped at his words. While she didn't want to be compelled, she was also tired of the constant fighting. He was an immortal hybrid who couldn't be killed, and at the rate they were going, her family and friends would all get themselves killed.

"That's not enough. You can never threaten them either. Or have someone else threaten them." She said grasping the opportunity that had presented itself.

"Just your family, not your friends and not the Salvatores."

"My family and Caroline and Bonnie."

"Your aunt and your brother, that's it."

"My aunt, my brother, Alaric and" she stopped to think of all her friends. She hated having to pick just one, it was cruel, but there would be no deal if she did that. "And Matt." She said decidedly. The rest were supernatural in one way or another, and they could at least try to protect themselves. Matt was just human and defencelessness.

"You do drive a hard bargain. Fine, your aunt, her boyfriend, your brother and the human. You have my word, now take off the vervain." He said eyeing the necklace.

"And that you'll compel me to do the two things that you just mentioned, nothing else." She saw his eyebrows raise. She remembered him in her dream, how his eyes looked, dark with desire.

"You are careful negotiating aren't you?" He asked looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"I'm negotiating with you. I have to be careful."

"Alright, now take off the damn vervain." He said pointing to her necklace. He frowned at her after a moment. "Isn't that Rebekah's?"

"Yeah. Stefan gave it to me." She did her best not to show her emotions, but she knew the sadness bled into her voice anyway. She looked away from him and took off her one defence against him.

He looked at her, as if examining a specimen in a lab.

"So Stefan took my sisters necklace, who he was involved with at the time, and then gave it to you. Not very romantic is it?" He tried feigning nonchalance, but there was something in his voice, a certain edge to it, that she couldn't quite place.

"He didn't remember it was hers."

"Ah, is that to be my fault too? For taking away Stefan's memories from the '20s. You should be thanking me love," here she scoffed, "Stefan was a monster then. Some of the best tricks of torture I learned, I learned from him."

"No." It was one thing knowing that Stefan had done horrible things, it was another to realise that _Klaus_ had considered them horrible.

"Yes, I was fascinated by his casualness towards cruelty. It rivalled even my own." He told her, even though she shook her head.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, and you know it."

She did know it. Klaus was manipulative and diabolical, but he rarely lied, at least outright. Elijah was the one who played with words, Klaus on the other hand, played with emotions.

"Let's just get this over with." She said as he walked towards her, taking careful, measured steps.

Until he was right in front of her.

There was something hanging over them. They both knew, even if they didn't acknowledge it, that this would change things, that whatever happened from here on out, it would be something neither could anticipate.

He used two fingers to tilt her chin up.

He had done that in her dream too.

He looked into her eyes.

"You will not tell anyone what we talk about in these conversations we have. Whatever I tell you now, you will never use in any kind of plot against me or my family. You will remember this." He let her chin go as she blinked trying to make sense of what had happened.

She walked back and sat down on one of the red couches as he poured himself a glass of red wine.

Or maybe it was blood.

Maybe it was her blood.

She had let him compel her, and she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into.

"You're just like Rebekah." He didn't turn around, he didn't need to, she saw the way his shoulders tensed. "She also had to compel herself friends. Only you're worse, at least she didn't use her enemies."

He was in front of her in the next moment, looming over her.

"Here." He said handing her vervain necklace back to her and she laughed.

"Why? So you can compel me while telling yourself you didn't force me, just because of some deal!" She didn't realise the her voice was raised until she screamed the last part of the sentence.

"I don't care about whether or not I have compel you. I will have no guilt whatsoever." He moved back, going to sit on the couch opposite her.

She looked around the room as she waited for him to speak, even as she felt his eyes on her. When she looked back however, his gaze was averted to the glass in his hands. When he looked up, she played with the straps of her bag. The two of them playing a ridiculous, futile game.

In the end, she was the one that broke.

"Is that my blood?" She asked pointing to the glass in his hands.

"No." He said as looked at her thoughtfully. "Why would you think that?"

"Seems like something you would do." He looked amused at her words,

"This is from a fresh, local blood bag. Not your brachial." He said, raising the glass.

When he didn't say anything for a few more minutes, she slowly relaxed into the couch. She pulled out her calculus book.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I told Jenna I was staying late at the library to study." She said flippantly, just because she had to lose her time, didn't mean she had to fall behind in school.

"And she believed you?"

"I don't know. But I actually have to get this done." She said looking directly at him.

"By all means." It was a tenuous silence after that stayed for a while. Elena kept doing her homework and he was pacing about the room, like a caged tiger. When she was done, she put the book back in with a sigh.

"So what is this?" She asked him.

"It's whatever I want it to be. After all, I'm the one with the power."

"Alright, so I just come here after school each day?" She asked in confusion.

"Whenever you can. Now tell me something interesting that happened today."

"I-what?"

"I'm bored." He flashed her his dimples and she wanted to shove a poker from the fireplace in his chest. In her dreams, there was a soft edge to him, there was nothing but roughness now.

"I'm the prime suspect in a murder investigation." She said without preamble, and she finally caught him off guard, even if it was for a few seconds.

"Well, don't just leave it like that, do tell."

"Someone killed the medical examiner with a wooden stake-"

"He was a vampire?"

"No, that's the thing. He was human. Anyway they killed him with one of my families stakes. So it had my fingerprints all over it."

"Are they investigating you?"

"Sheriff Forbes told me she knew it wasn't me."

"What did you mean, your families stake?"

"No, not like this. You can't ask me deep, personal questions without anything in return."

"I get to do whatever I like." There it was again, that slight edge of cruelty.

"Then you compel someone else." She said, "but if you want me here then you have to answer my questions too."

She thought he would force her, or threaten someone, or maybe just ignore her. But he didn't do any of it.

"Fine." She frowned at him, he was behaving very odd, having her come to him, demanding conversation, was he really just that lonely? Or was he trying to pull her away from her friends? Although he had never said she couldn't tell anyone about them meeting. Or was there some diabolical plot he was planning? Worse, was it some sick game to give her Stockholm Syndrome? The possibilities were endless.

And then there was his mood. She knew Klaus was as moody as they came, but today was something else entirely. He was angry, but she could tell he was still in control.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what else to do." She could've sworn she heard vulnerability in his voice, but when she saw him his face was a mask, fully devoid of emotions.

"My family. They were a long line of vampire hunters." She said and he looked surprised.

"You get more fascinating by the second."

"Who all are in the coffins?" She asked, "It's only fair. Besides, you've already compelled me remember?" She spat out the last part bitterly.

"Obviously Rebekah and Elijah, and my brothers, Kol and Finn."

"It started with Johnathan Gilbert, he was a founder and he was the one that came with the idea to burn all the vampires in the tomb. Including Katherine."

"I like this ancestor of yours." He said at her words.

"Only because he wanted to kill Katherine."

"Yes, of course. Although, I do want to be the one that kills her."

"So, why didn't you just do it? At the sacrifice. And why did you let her go?" She asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Because I like the idea of her, constantly on the run, always looking over her shoulder. Wondering when I will strike." The smile on his face was so pleasant, they could have been discussing about the weather, and not the way he mentally tortured her ancestor.

"That is ruthless."

"Feeling sympathy for a distant relative?" He asked her mockingly.

"I...no."

"I'm surprised, I thought you had sympathy for everyone, darling."

She thought back to the day in the tomb, the pity she had felt for Katherine. And then she remembered how she had worked with Isobel to exchange her life for her own freedom. Turning Caroline, stealing the moonstone, wanting to use Caroline and Tyler for the sacrifice.

"Not for her."

"Well, looks like I have finally found a limit to your limitless compassion." He said in the way that he always did. She looked down at her watch and sighed looking at the time.

"It's almost five, can I go now?" She felt like a child, asking for permission, but she didn't know what the rules were here.

"Of course, you can leave anytime you like." He said in that usual way of his, but there was also something weighing him down, almost.

She was itching to ask him if he was fine, but she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. It wasn't as if she could offer him comfort. So she bid her goodbyes and left.

* * *

When she reached home, she could smell the flavours of a rich sauce hitting her nose. She walked to the kitchen and found Damon there, along with Alaric, Jenna and Bonnie.

"Elena, hey, dinner's almost done. You should freshen up." Jenna told her and she nodded going up the stairs, unable to stop herself from thinking that something was going on in the kitchen. That they were planning something she didn't know about. Probably some move to kill Klaus.

She sat on her bed, head heavy in her hands, as she let her tears flow.

She let Klaus compel her.

After everything that had been said and done, she allowed her enemy into her mind. In more ways than one, a treacherous part of her mind thought, going back to her dream, which only made the tears fall faster.

And she didn't even regret the decision. Not with the scene she had just witnessed downstairs.

As much as she loved her friends, their plans always failed and Klaus always won. So she let him control her, to an extent, to save them.

Because even if she was a martyr, her plans worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena had a conversation with Jenna and a fight with the Salvatore brothers.

_She was running through the woods, skipping over the fallen branches and the undergrowth. She wished she was wearing shoes, when she tripped and fell, the harsh ground cutting into her wrists. She got up to run, but found herself rooted to the spot._

_Over her shoulder, she saw him. The creature looking at her through yellow eyes as it held on to her jeans. He tugged it, and she instinctively knew she had to flip over, and so she did._

_She didn’t want to anger the creature._

_But even then she knew it wasn’t just some creature of the woods._

_“Klaus.”_

_He smirked at her, even in his wolf form, she could tell it was him. She tried to slide back, but his eyes remained fixed on her._

_Before she knew it, he was close to her, his face in hers, as he transformed back, and she was now staring into blue eyes._

_“Hello love.” He slid hand over her face, and she leaned into his palm, causing him to let out a low chuckle._

_She felt something settle in her stomach as he did._

_He smirked at her and leaned in, but he didn’t go for her neck, he was advancing towards her lips and she was leaning towards him._

* * *

She woke up with a gasp to see Jenna in her room. She was drenched in sweat and she was sure there was wetness between her thighs.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be up so early, it’s Saturday.”

“Yeah, just, weird dream.”

“Are you okay?” She hated the concern with which her aunt looked at her.

“Yeah, fine. Listen, is anyone home?”

“No, why?”

“I need to talk to you.” She told her plainly.

“Sure, let’s talk over breakfast.” She nodded and waited till her aunt was gone to use the bathroom.

She couldn’t believe what she had dreamt, what she was doing in the dream.

She was going to kiss Klaus.

She shook her head, sure that it was just a dream that didn’t mean much.

She finished showering quickly, purposely ignoring that feeling between her thighs, and dressed in her regular clothes, before joining her aunt for breakfast.

It was over coffee that the topic was broached.

“So you wanted to talk?” Jenna asked her.

“Yeah. What was going on last night?” She asked with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Her aunt was munching on a toast, as if she didn’t know what Elena was talking about, but it was an act.

“Before I came home. You, Alaric, Bonnie and Damon talking about something. It isn’t as if you all are friends.” She said just as casually, neither fooling the other.

“It was nothing. We just wanted to have dinner with you.”

“Bonnie left before it was served.”

“Things are awkward between her and Jeremy.”

“I don’t believe you. Something was going on and Jenna, you need to tell me please.”

“Elena-“

“Listen, I know you’re new to all the supernatural. But whatever plan Damon is making, it isn’t going to work. There is no way to kill Klaus.” There was a minuscule part of her that knew it wasn’t an absolute, but she didn’t want to focus on that, for some reason.

“But there has to be.”

“Jenna, he is an immortal original hybrid. He’s the strongest vampire in history.” She told her. “Damon is a hundred and eighty year old vampire. The older you are, the stronger you get. And even if you count Stefan and Damon together, Klaus still has seven hundred years on them.” She wanted to beg her, to not get involved with whatever they were planning.

“Yeah but Klaus-“

“Klaus wants my blood to make hybrids. His first objective is to keep me alive. No matter what. And he is the most dangerous thing out there. All he wants is my blood every few months. For me to get married to a human someday and have kids. That’s it.” As she was talking, she realised it was the truth, at least partially.

“But, Damon said-“

“Damon is worried that Klaus will take me away from hi-from home. But Klaus can be reasoned with.”

“Can he?” Jenna asked, genuinely.

“I think so. Look, he doesn’t have anything against me right now. He just wants his family back.”

“He’s hoarding them Elena, in coffins.”

“I know, but what can I do about it?” She asked her aunt genuinely.

“He wants to use you as a human blood bag. I don’t like Damon but-“

“Damon would’ve used me the same way if I didn’t look like Katherine.” She said suddenly, shocking even herself at the vitriol in her voice. “Just like he used Caroline and Andie. So Damon isn’t exactly the moral high ground here.”

She didn’t know where that outburst had come from and judging from the look on Jenna’s face, she didn’t either.

“Did something happen between you and Damon?”

“No, I just, I wish someone would listen to me.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Look, I -“

“Elena, please. You promised me, no more secrets.”

“I made a deal with Klaus.”

“What? What kind of a deal?”

She wanted to tell Jenna the truth, but if she didn’t, she was sure her aunt would tell Damon, and then Bonnie would be placing a boundary spell on the house again.

“I give him my blood willingly, whenever he wants, and in exchange, he will leave you guys alone. By that I mean you, Jer, Ric and Matt. These were the only people I could get him to agree to.” She said, still miffed she couldn’t add more of her non-Salvatore friends on the list.

“Elena...”

“Look, I know it’s not ideal. That it’s crazy even. But Klaus can kidnap me anytime he wants, and if I’m still here, it means that isn’t what he wants.”

“But the coffins..”

“You don’t think he’ll paint the town red if he doesn’t get them? Jenna, when Katherine ran away from, so that he couldn’t break his curse, he slaughtered her entire village. And then he propped up the remains of her family on the walls for her to see.” She said softly as Jenna pushed her breakfast away.

“I did not know that.”

“So, if you know where the coffins are, I have leverage. I can go to him, make another deal with him.” She said imploring her aunt. “Please tell me where they are.”

“Elena, I-I don’t know okay. But if I find out and I tell you, he won’t do that will he?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Later that afternoon, she was sitting at the Grill, doing homework, when Stefan slid in the seat across from her.

“You made a deal with Klaus.”

She sighed, putting her pen down.

“Yeah.”

“Are you crazy?” And that was Damon.

“No, I am not.”

“What did you do this time Elena?” Stefan again.

“What is this? Good cop bad cop?”

“Yeah, Elena, what the hell were you thinking? And did you really think Jenna wouldn’t slip.” So much for that.

“Are you working with him now? The man who killed you?” Stefan asked, the disgust evident in his voice.

“Of course not.”

“Then why are you looking for the coffins?” He asked angrily, leaning forward.

“I want to make a deal with him, alright?”

“What, like your deal with Elijah?”

“That was a mistake. Not to mention, Damon would be dead if not for that.”

“Good to know that. Now I know it, your mind has warped, completely.”

“Stefan.” Damon warned.

“You know what he made me do Elena.”

“Oh, so he was the one who made you want to drive me off Wickery Bridge?” She knew it was a cheap shot, but she couldn’t stand The way he was talking to her.

“You know I had to do that.”

“My parents died there Stefan.”

“And I’m tired of listening to your complaints Elena. The constant self absorption.”

“I’m self absorbed? You’re painting targets on our backs with what you’ve done.”

“At least I’m not fraternising with the enemy.”

“I am just trying to keep you all safe.”

“Right, because you’re plans are so good.”

“None of this would’ve happened if you had just let me die.”

“There you are again, always the martyr.”

“But you intervene in all my plans, and people die.”

“Because they’re stupid plans Elena.” Damon cut in.

“I want to make my own choices Damon.”

“You know what this is Elena? An intervention. Not the women’s liberation movement.”

“I just want-“

“I want you safe.”

“And I want my family safe.” She pointed a finger at Stefan, “You took his coffins, so he threatened Jeremy. I had to get us out of that mess. Then he went after Caroline, I had to get us out of that too. Who's next? Jenna? Or maybe Matt. Or Bonnie. But no, it’s always about saving me or revenge. Has it occurred to you that I can’t have any more deaths on my conscience?”

“Elena-“ Damon tried to intervene.

“No, you never consider my opinions.” She said, holding back tears now. “You fed me your blood when I didn’t want to, you kissed me when I didn’t want to. So what’s next, huh, Damon? Are you gonna compel me like you did to Caroline and Andie?”

“How dare you accuse me of that?”

“Because I have a mountain of evidence.”

“Wow, Elena. I didn’t see you caring about those things when I was protecting you. What? Couldn’t afford to lose me then? Needed me to keep you safe, only to throw me aside, now that someone more powerful is handing out protection like candy. He’s just doing it to fatten you up.”

“The Hansel and Gretel thing doesn’t work if he’s already sacrificed me. And I did what I could to protect you too.” Tears were streaming down her face now.

“Truth is that you just want us both, like Katherine.” She was shaking with anger as she stuffed her books in her bag, and got up. She made to move past him and realised that he was holding on to her.

“Damon, let go.”

“No, this conversation isn’t over.”

“Pretty sure it is.” Stefan said.

“Damon you’re hurting me,” she said as he increased the pressure on her wrist.

“Not until we’re done talking.”

“Damon.” She tried to wrestle her wrist out until someone was yanking Damon’s hand off her. She cradled her wrist as she watched the new person. He was at least six feet tall with blue grey eyes, and obviously a vampire.

“Who the hell are you?” Damon asked the new comer.

“Derek.”

“You’re a hybrid.” Stefan stated. Still part vampire.

“Yeah, and you’re not supposed to hurt her.” Derek said jerking a thumb in her direction.

“Right, you can be Klaus’ bitch elsewhere- Ahh.” The hybrid was contorting Damon’s hands and Elena grimaced.

“Stop, please. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Derek let go of Damon and turned to her.

“You can leave if you like.” She looked around her, and realised most of the Grill was starring in their direction. She nodded her thanks and left unable to keep the tears from flowing anymore.

She got in her car and started driving, despite her sore wrist. Damon had said she was using them, but she told him many times that she didn’t feel the same way about him.

He had still kissed her.

She should’ve seen it coming, but he had been so supportive of her since Stefan had left, she didn’t see it coming. He’d been a good friend, so she hadn’t expected him to kiss her.

At the time she had been rooted to the spot, as he’d kissed her, but later, she realised there was a small part of her he had taken. She was the girl who kissed her ex boyfriend’s brother. And with them it was just so much more complicated.

She wiped the tears clouding her vision, letting out a moan of pain when she jostled her wrist and continued driving aimlessly.

Or so she thought.

Somehow, she ended up in this driveway.

Of all the places and of all the people.

She was about to turn around when the front door opened.

She got out of the car and walked towards the door.

“Klaus...” she trailed off, voice still trembling, wondering what she was even doing there when he opened the door wider, letting her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments. I hope the Salvatores weren’t too out of character, but I’m not a huge Damon fan, at least not S1 - 4 Damon, but I’ll try to keep him as much in character as I can.  
> Also, the character Derek is inspired by Derek Hale on Teen Wolf, and will be making occasional appearances.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Klaus get to know each other a bit more.

She had thought that he would have something to say. A sarcastic quip, a joke at her expense, but instead he just let her in, and led her to the dining area. This one was dark, with marbles and rich maroon carpeting. The entire room was filled with antiques, she noticed as he led her to the dining table wordlessly.

She wondered whether he brought people here for dinner and then ate them for dessert.

He left for a moment and then came back with something that smelled heavenly to her, placing a plate of well done steak in front of her. He also got a glass of red wine and mixed some of his blood into it.

"For your hand."

It was all he said and Elena couldn't help but agree that she needed it. She realised that he had a plate of food in front of him too.

She didn't know what had brought the sudden generosity within him, but she decided to not question it.

They ate in silence for a while, until she was full. Unbidden, Damon's voice rang in her head, that he was just lulling her into a false sense of security.

She shook her head and looked down, noticing the intricate pattern on the dining table. It was small and circular, but they were still sitting opposite each other, and she was thankful for it.

It was something new for her to experience, the fact that he was just there. Close enough that she could reach out and ask for help if she needed, but far enough that she wasn't being smothered.

She appreciated it.

And the oddest part was that it was Klaus who was sitting with her in companionable silence, letting her set the pace, unquestioning, like he was-

She broke that train of thought, afraid of what would happen if she went down it.

"Thanks for this."

"Oh it's no problem."

"Uh, do you mind if I use the washroom?"

"No, it's down that corridor." She followed the path which he pointed to her, but wasn't sure which door led to where she wanted to go.

She pushed one open at random and realised that it was an art studio. There was an easel in the middle of the room, turned away from her, but there were plenty of other completed paintings, and some were even set to dry.

She knew she shouldn't, but she walked in anyway. She couldn't contain her curiosity. She had already seen the one painting he had made, and she wanted to see more.

Most of his work was light, some of it was dark, like she expected but nothing like the stuff Jeremy drew. He'd told her once, that art was his form of expressing emotions he couldn't voice, which was why most of his work was dark and shrouded in mystery.

Klaus' work on the other hand was open, light. All shades of oranges, blues, whites and greens, delicate pastels that covered the room. If what Jeremy said applied to Klaus, then he expressed the softer parts of himself in a way that no one would know, that no one would realise, because he had-

"The washroom is two doors over love." She turned around slowly, as she felt her pulse raced at being caught.

"I didn't realise, and once I did, I got...distracted." She said cautiously, but she didn't need to, he was leaning against the door frame and he was smirking. He didn't seem angry she'd found her way in, but it was Klaus, she wouldn't give out a verdict just yet.

"Do you like it?" He asked walking in.

"I...yeah, I do actually." She said as she looked around the room. "They're all beautiful." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "No really, they are."

"Have a favourite?" He was standing beside her now, there was look in his eyes, almost as if he was vulnerable.

He was, she realised, looking around the room, she was looking at the things that mattered most to him, the ones he had taken time to put on paper. So that he could carry them with a him, a physical manifestation of his deepest feelings.

She settled on the painting of a city, beautiful, with the full moon shining over it.

"That one."

"Ah."

"What is it?" She asked, as she turned to look up at him.

"New Orleans." She sent him a questioning look, as he led her towards the painting. "My family and I lived there for quite a while. We built the city from the ground up."

"Really?"

"Well, don't sound so shocked, we are capable of doing such things. Yes, we lived there for three hundred years. I was king of the dark, supernatural underbelly. The witches lived in fear of us, the werewolves hid in the bayou and the vampires, they followed us in our example. The humans turned away, and let us all roam their city freely." He sounded wistful and happy when he spoke of the place.

"Never learnt about that history in school." She said in shock. But it wasn't hard to imagine, Klaus as king, ordering people around, while he did what he wanted. Besides, it fit into his inflated ego.

"Oh, of course not. The humans who didn't belong to the human faction knew nothing of it. They only saw me and my family as philanthropists who built the city, and whose deep pockets ran it. The witches, on the other hand, they told stories of the vampires that made even them fear. The witches of New Orleans are some of the most powerful. None quite close to the capabilities of your friend, of course. Still powerful."

"So you ran the city, and everyone followed you?"

"Mostly, of course, sacrifices had to be made first." He looked pained when he said it, but it was flitting, gone in a second.

"Sacrifices?"

"Yes, but let us not discuss that now." She looked at how closed off he was all of a sudden and decided to not broach the subject.

"So if you were all together there, why did you leave?" She couldn't help but ask, and realised it was a gamble. While the haunted look in his eyes gave way, there was something about the way he looked, sad, that told her she had jumped into the fire from the flame.

The anger didn't seem to be directed at her though.

"Mikeal. He torched the city to the ground. Killed our allies, even attempted to kill Elijah. We had to split. Three hundred years it took to build the city to what it was out of a backwater swamp, and he just set it on fire."

"Oh. I-"

"Don't." His voice was harsh, before he turned away. "Here, see this instead." He moved to show her another painting, this one a myriad of white and bright orange.

It was enrapturing, almost like fire and ice, attempting to merge into one another, but unable to because of their inherent natures. They still fought, whether to move apart to save themselves, or to move closer, despite knowing it would hurt them, was unclear. Nonetheless, Elena found herself empathising with their plight, and their confusion.

"So, I don't understand. These are all beautiful, how come they're hiding away in here? Knowing you they should be in some museum in Europe or at least in an art gallery downtown."

"Well, before I couldn't draw attention to myself or to my siblings like this, not with Mikeal hunting us. And after his death, well, it isn't as if it's been a picnic. I don't have the time."

"But you have your hybrids. You know Mystic Falls is a small place. It will be the biggest event of the month."

"Perhaps, after I get my siblings back."

They stood in silence for a while, her contemplating the information he had given her. His father seemed to have taken everything from him. She didn't understand why any parent would act that way, even John had protected her, when it came down to it. So how could Mikeal try to kill him? And not just him, but all of them.

But then again, sometimes the people who we loved the most, just didn't appreciate it. Or feel the same way.

She was sure Damon and Stefan felt that way about her.

"Damon kissed me." She didn't know why she'd said it, but she needed someone, with an outside perspective, to hear her side.

He raised his eyebrows as he turned to her, his expression fully guarded.

"Ah, and what does Stefan think about that?"

"Nothing, he only cares about getting revenge on you."

"And you? Ready to move on to the next Salvatore?" Although he was teasing her, there was something dark hidden in his voice.

"I...didn't want Damon to kiss me. I don't want to be with him. I just, wanted us to be friends."

"That sounds a bit odd to be coming from you love." She turned towards him and let out a sigh.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, that I'm just like my ancestors, I don't want to hurt Damon but I don't want to be with him either. But he gets so angry sometimes. He was upset once that both me and Katherine rejected him in the same night. He killed Jeremy that night, when I wouldn't kiss him back. I hated him for what he did."

"And yet you forgave him?"

"I did, yeah. I, he changed after that. He tried to be better."

"But you don't trust him to not react in the same manner as last time?"

"I...should, trust him, that is. But I don't know how to. I've trusted him with so much, and I really thought we were friends, all that time we spent searching for Stefan. But," she sighed in exhaustion, "but he still tried to kiss me. When he knows I just want us to be friends."

"And you can't tell him that?" Klaus asked with a set jaw.

"No, I...can't."

"Would you like me to do it?"

"What?"

"He's unlikely to hurt me, given that he won't even be able to get close enough. After all, even Derek could take him on."

"He told you."

"He only caught the tail end of your argument."

"Who is he?"

"He's from a particularly old and powerful werewolf pack. The last of his pack. He's intelligent and strategic, probably one of the better of my hybrids."

"So you sent him to spy on me?"

"I asked him to keep an eye on you, yes. You seem to have a penchant for trouble. Tell me, what would you have done this afternoon, if he wasn't there?"

She ignored his question.

"I don't like it."

"Well, I'd rather not lose the best footsoldier I have either, but you can't tell me you don't see the need for him."

She couldn't argue that point right then, so she dropped it for the moment. "So, he'll just follow me around?"

"I assure you love, you won't even know he's there." They was a beat of silence then, but she knew he was bursting with questions.

"Just ask, whatever it is you want." It took him a moment.

"So, you don't refuse Damon's advances because you're afraid he'll kill someone in retaliation?"

"It's not just that, I don't want to hurt him. And I definitely don't want him to lash out. And he found out about our deal. He thinks I just come here to give blood though, nothing else."

"Ah, didn't tell him the truth."

"I'm sure Bonnie would keep me inside the house with a boundary spell."

"For people who claim to hate me, your friends seem to employ the same tactics that I do."

"It's not like that."

"So, why did you come here? Not that you aren't welcome mostly, but still."

She didn't know how to answer that question, because she didn't know either. But something inside her made her come there, to him, when she needed someone.

And he was there for her.

"I...um, I'm pretty sure they're too afraid to come out here." She said, lying through her teeth, he probably knew it too, but he didn't press her for more information.

"Well, they should be. This house is a stronghold of hybrids, after all."

"See. Safest place to hide." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she looked at him in shock, which was mirrored on his face.

She looked away then, and saw a painting covered with a sheet.

"What's that one?"

"Oh, it's personal."

She couldn't help but look up at him, why hasn't he shut the door in her face? Why not throw her out once she invaded his privacy? Why be nice to her?

She wished she had the courage to ask him, to voice her doubts, but she didn't. No matter what comfort they had created here together, they were still enemies, she reminded herself. And this, it was probably just a ceasefire.

But she still couldn't help it, it was her nature after all.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But thank you. For this, today. I needed to hide away, and you let me in. I...appreciate it." She was talking so softly, he probably had strain to hear her. But he did hear it, because she could see the surprise register on his face.

"Well, that's no issue. And of course, if you need help dealing with Damon Salvatore, well then another half litre shall suffice." This time he was joking, although maybe not about about Damon, either way, the small laugh escaped her before she could stop herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, let me know if you like this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Elena go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : This chapter contains mild descriptions of an attempted sexual assault. The text has been separated in Italics if you wish to skip it.

They were back in the room adjoining the study, where she was reading a book for her english essay, while he was on the other couch, lying down comfortably. 

Once she shut her book, he gave her a look.

“Paying attention to me now, love?”

“I guess.” She looked around the room, the couches, bar, another fireplace at the far end of the room. “Did you design this house?”

“Yes, of course I did.”

“Oh.”

“So what happened to that murder investigation?”

“Nothing yet, they don’t have any new leads though.”

“So, on paper, you are still a suspect. You should probably get a lawyer.”

“I won’t need one.” She said frowning.

“Planning on asking someone to compel the evidence away?”

“I won’t need to, because I didn’t do anything.”

“Plenty are wrongly convicted darling, is been going on for centuries now.”

“Well, I’d rather not think about it. What was your favourite century?”

“Oh It’s this one. For one, I don’t have to be bloody formal all the time. There’s also the benefit of indoor plumbing. The streets of London in the earlier centuries were disgusting and filthy. Nothing suitable for a romance novel.” He said, pointing to her book.

“Ugh.” She turned around to look at the forest outside the window. “So, can I ask you something?” She asked cautiously.

“Hmm..”

“Rebekah told me about your family. I mean, about you and Elijah. But nothing about your other siblings.”

“Ah, there’s not much to say to be honest. Finn was too dull, always bemoaning about being a monster, and Kol was so chaotic,  I had to keep him in check.”

“So, if Kol is undaggered...”

“He’d wreck havoc on the streets Mystic Falls yes. Last time we daggered him -“

“We?”

“Oh, me and Elijah. Kol had just killed an establishment full of people, about sixty of them, and had terrorised a child.”

“A child?” 

Klaus sighed. “Marcellus.”

“Who is that?” She asked wondering why Klaus knew about the child at all.

“He was... my ward. I raised him as my own.” Elena couldn’t keep the shock off her face. 

“You raised.. you have a son?” She couldn’t imagine Klaus raising anyone.

“Had. Mikeal killed him when he burned New Orleans.”

“I... can you tell me what happened?” She didn’t know why she had asked, but she had never seen him look so sad about anything. 

“When I first saw him, he was being whipped. He was a slave, made to work on a plantation. His father was the man who owned the plantation, the governor, but he never accepted Marcel as his son. In him I saw a kindred spirit, a child beaten like an animal, paying for a parents sins. So I took him in, I raised him, made him in my image. I never wanted to turn him into one of us, didn’t want him to struggle with our bloodlust, but when he was shot, I had no option left.”

She looked at him in fascination, wondering what that was like. Imagining, Klaus saving someone who didn’t mean anything to him at the time, taking him in. It was almost too much for her, but she wasn’t anything if not adaptable, and took it in stride.

“And then?” 

“Well, we spent a hundred years in peace, of course there was his affair with Rebekah, and then Mikeal came.”

“Mikeal killed him?” She asked softly, biting her lip.

“Yes. We were going to the opera, Mikeal compelled the entire audience to behave as if they were watching a comedic production.” His relaxed tone from earlier was gone now, he sounded tense and on edge and hurt. She wondered why he was even telling her this, if it was bringing back old memories, but she found herself unable to stop him. She wanted to know more about him. “He strung up everyone, Marcel, the alpha of the werewolf pack, all of our allies. I attempted to save Marcel, but there was nothing that could be done. In the end, it was Elijah who had saved the day.”

“Klaus, I’m sorry, what happened was horrifying.”

“Oh, you don’t have to pretend anything love. We both know you hate me.”

“It doesn’t matter, what or how I feel about you. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. He was like your son, and your father killed him. That is... it’s terrible.” She could see he was frozen in his place, and wondered if he would even acknowledge what she’d said. Just when she thought she had crossed some boundary she shouldn’t have, he turned to her.

“Well, that was macabre, perhaps we’ll talk more about it some other time, love. Right now, it seems I’ve got some information I need to follow on.” She saw the phone in his hand and wondered if it was just an act.

He was kicking her out. She was sure of it. She sighed as she put her book back in her bag and got up to leave. 

He sighed. 

“Would you like to join me?” She turned around to see he was sitting up, and was shrugging on his leather jacket. 

“I....”

“You don’t have to, I just need to go meet with a witch about a particular pack of werewolves I’m looking for. You can come if you like.”

“Where will we be going?”

“Ever so cautious. We’ll be going to Charlottesville. We’ll be back before midnight.”

She couldn’t believe she was considering it. He was only asking her, there were no threats, no strings, just a road trip. She wondered if there was some secret agenda he wasn’t revealing to her, but he seemed comfortable around her, and he was being open. She shouldn’t go.

But then she thought of going home, Jenna was busy in the final stages of completing her thesis, Jeremy was in Denver visiting family friends, and she’d be alone and bored. She was also sure the rest of her friends were in on a plot she didn’t know about. And she knew she’d spend the whole evening worrying about them.

And then, there was the real reason. Some part of her wanted to go with him, especially since he wasn’t pushing her away.

“Okay but only if you’re not going to kill anyone.”

“Well, I’m not planning to, sweetheart, but I will improvise were the situation to present itself.” It was the best she could get, at least he hadn’t taken her while she was unconscious.

“Okay.”

“Really?” He sounded surprised, she was too.

“Yeah, I’ll just let someone know where I’m going.” She said, whipping out her phone and deciding to text Matt. He was the least likely to ask questions, and he would tell everyone where she was in case she needed rescuing. 

“Done?” She nodded. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

It wasn’t entirely like her road trip with Damon. For one, they were being driven by one of his hybrids, she hated that she didn’t know his name, but didn’t know how to ask. Another thing was that Klaus wasn’t exactly talking to her much. Instead he was reading from a book. 

She wondered if it was because he had opened up more than he’d meant to.

“Is that a grimoire?” She asked leaning against the rich leather seats of the Range Rover. 

“Oh, yes. My mothers.”

“Oh, that’s right. The Original witch.”

“Yes, she was quite an artist, not to mention powerful, and while I don’t understand a fig about it, I’m sure Olivia will.” 

“That’s the witch we’re going to meet?” 

“Yes, she’s an old friend.”

“Ugh,” he looked up and turned to face her, “I know what old friend means by this point.” She said, surprising herself with the jealousy in her voice as Klaus smirked at her. 

“Her wife on the other hand does loathe me, so it’ll be good if she isn’t there.” Elena flushed in embarrassment as she realised he told her that particular fact because he could hear the jealousy in her voice.

Which was ridiculous. She had no reason to be jealous. She wasn’t jealous over  Klaus . Of course she wasn’t.

She kept to herself after that, trying to read her book, but couldn’t really focus, not when he was sitting so close to her.

She got a call soon after.

“Hey Caroline.”

“Elena, where are you? No one knows where you went after school.”

“I um, I’m going out of town.”

“What?” She squinted as she held the phone away from her ear, Caroline’s shrill voice filtering through. “Where are you going?”

“Richmond.” She lied.

“Why?”

“I uh, wanted to...buy a new dress.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she realised how terrible her lie was.

“What? You know I’m not falling for that Elena.”

“Caroline...”

“You haven’t done this kind of rule breaking since we sneaked into a Whitmore party and you danced on top of the table.” She groaned closing her eyes, as she realised Klaus was looking at her curiously, turning a page. 

“Caroline, don’t.”

“Elena? Are you with someone? No, wait, with two people? I can definitely hear two heartbeats.” Her voice was louder now, and excited for some reason. “Decided to ditch Damon and Stefan for two guys. Elena Gil-“

“No, what? Care, of course not.” She was fully blushing now as Klaus was openly smirking at her. 

“Uh huh, don’t worry, I’ll cover for you. But, just tell me, what brought this on? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Nothing Care I..”

“I want details, who does what, what-“ she hung up as her friend was talking.

“Now, that wasn’t very polite, was it?”

“It was just Caroline being herself. She didn’t know I was with you.” She saw the hybrid driving them giving her a look, as he met her eyes in the mirror, and she looked away. 

“Didn’t think you’d be the type to dance on a table.”

“I was different.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, I was a lot younger and a lot more fun.”

“Might want to stay away from Kol when I wake him then. Just take that left Mike, second house on the block.” He said before they came to a halt in front of two storied house. 

She got out of the car, leaving her bag and her phone in the car, and made her way behind Klaus as Mike stayed back.

He was watching her with that same expression again and she wondered if there was something wrong. 

“Olivia.”

“Klaus, you’ve come to collect your debt, very well, come in.” Klaus moved inside the house and Elena followed him, giving a small smile to the woman they were meeting.

She was tall with flaming red hair, freckles, and an expression of wariness on her face.

“Is she-“

“Yes. Allow me, Elena, this is Olivia Perlman, Olivia this is Elena Gilbert.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Elena said with a smile as Klaus laid the grimoire on a table and opened to the page he wanted.

“Really, this?” Olivia asked frowning as she looked at Elena and then back at Klaus. “But-“

“Yes, this spell, you don’t need to know much else.” Klaus told her, jaw set.

“But why?” He looked at Elena then, and she realised what he wanted.

“I can wait in the car.” He looked like he was about to protest, but then nodded at her. 

“Fine, but stay in the car. And with Mike, you understand?” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, simply for the sake of her dignity.

“Yes.” She walked out, noticing that the sun had gone down, and that the moon was rising.

It was almost full. 

The car was parked a few houses over so she walked to where it was.

“Mike?” She called softly into the night, to no response. “Mike?!” 

She could feel the hair on her neck rising, as goosebumps erupted all over her flesh. She wondered if something was wrong and noticed the woods at the end of the streets. She started walking towards them, thinking the hybrid had maybe gone there. It was better for her to look for him than to stay alone by the car. 

Before she could get there halfway though, she felt someone tug at her elbow and turned around to see it was Mike. 

“Oh thank God Mike, it’s you. I was wondering where you’d gone. Klaus said you had to wait with me.“

“Did he?” He asked seriously like he was trying to confirm the truth.

“Yeah, we should get back to the car.” She said, trying to move around him but he pulled her back by her elbow. “Is everything okay?”

“You know, I belonged to a pack in Washington. Klaus turned us all into hybrids, and now we follow his every command.”

“I...I know, Tyler is a friend of mine, he said-“

“When he turned us, all our pain was gone. We don’t have to turn every full moon anymore. I thought it would be amazing. So I went to tell my girlfriend. We had a great time that night, dinner, dancing, candle light, until she hurt herself.”

“Oh...I...” She had a feeling she knew where this story was going.

“That was the first time I felt the bloodlust.” He was lost in his own world, she realised. She could feel her fear spiking. 

“Mike?” 

“I killed her. And then Klaus told me to come here, and instead of mourning her, I did what Klaus asked me to.”

“Look-“

“I thought you were a victim in his schemes, just like me.” He said as he pulled on her elbow, dragging her with him. “But you’re not, are you?” She swallowed, as she moved her free hand to her back pocket where she had kept the little bit of wolfsbane they had left.

“I am a victim.”

“A victim wouldn’t talk to him like you did, wouldn’t be comfortable with him. No, you care about him.”

“No, I-Klaus killed me, and he made my boyfriend -“

“And he cares about you.” Her mind froze at his words. “He only trusts one hybrid with your safety. Only one who’s allowed to be near you. No matter what he’s doing or who he has to go up against, you and your family should never get caught in the crossfire. That is what he says.” Elena was surprised at his words.

“He just needs my blood.” But he carried on talking as though he didn’t hear her.

“And today just confirmed it. He cares for you, and you, you care about him too, don’t you? Despite what a  monster he is.” 

“No, I-“ She wrapped her palm around the small vial of wolfsbane and hoped it was enough, but before she could do anything with it, he grabbed her elbow, forcing out her hand.

“Klaus wants you to protect me.” She said as a last effort.

“No, he only wants Derek to protect you. The rest of us are just told to make sure you don’t get caught in the crossfire. And there’s no attacks here, you aren’t getting caught in crossfire.”

“You found a loophole.”

“Exactly. Klaus took everything from me, my family who won’t see me anymore because I’m a vampire, my pack are only loyal to him now and my girlfriend, she died Elena, and it was not painless. She died at my hands and now I want him to pay for it.”

“Look, I would normally agree with you, and he should’ve taught you how to control your bloodlust, but this-“

“See, defending him, even now.” He ripped the wolfsbane out of her palm as he sped them over to the nearest tree.

“If anything happens to me, Klaus will-“

“Kill me, yes, I know. But it wouldn’t bring you back. No matter what he did, nothing would bring you back. All he’d be left with is loss. It’s almost enough payback for what he did to me. But there are more ways for him to suffer.”

“Please....you don’t.... you don’t have to do this.” 

“Oh, I do. I’ll kill you and then, no more hybrids. But first,” here, he ran her hands down the side of her body, pulling her hips flush against him. “I’m going to torture you in a way that would torture him to even think about. He will be consumed by thoughts of what happened and how it happened, how helpless you were, and how helpless he was, as you didn’t just die, but suffered first. Just like I suffer when I think of my girlfriend.” 

She felt fear unlike ever before grip her as she realised what he was doing. He thought she was.... with  Klaus, so he was going to do some animalistic thing where he marked her. To torture  him .

_ She choked as she realised what was pressing against her stomach, feeling the bile rise in her throat as he pressed kisses down her neck.  _

“This is what you’re friend thought you were doing, huh? You probably let him do this to you after he takes your blood, don’t you? Like his little bitch.”

She couldn’t stop the tears as she pushed at his chest, a vain attempt. “No, please.” 

_He used one of his hands to palm her breast, as he rolled his hips against hers and_ then leaned forward  and bit down on her neck. She let out a yell as he did.

It was nothing like when Klaus had drank from her, he had been careful, made it painless, but now, it was excruciating, he kept tearing into her sensitive flesh over and over again, making the wound larger. He pulled back, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her on to the ground. She blindly reached around for something, anything to use against him as he stalked towards her. 

She could feel the dust and dirt digging into her palms as he smiled at her. It sent warning bells off in her head as she felt fear go down her spine.

And then suddenly it was over.

“When I said keep an eye on her mate, this isn’t exactly what I meant.” She heard him before she saw him, and suddenly, Mike was a bloody, heartless pile on the ground as Klaus stood over him, heart in hand. 

He dropped it then, and moved towards her, slowly, as if she was a wild animal he didn’t want to spook. He extended a hand to her and she slid her palm into his as he pulled her up, letting go immediately.

He carefully moved his hand to her face, tilting it so he could see the wound better, and she felt fresh tears stinging her eyes, even as they met his. 

His face was set, and she had never seen him look at her like that, it was something so similar to fear and care, she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on it.

She looked down, and realised it was a mistake. 

His body was still there, and she felt the bile rise in her throat again as she recalled how he had trapped her, ground his hips against her. She shrugged out of his hold as she turned over and spilled the contents of her guts onto the grass surrounding her.

“Here.” She looked up to see that he was offering her a bottle of water and sighed in relief as she took it from him.She wondered where he had gotten it from. 

She rinsed her mouth and straightened, feeling something warm wrap around her. His jacket.

She felt safe now.

He was there now.

And he had protected her.

“You need blood to heal.” He said as he bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She sighed as she wrapped her lips around the wound, that same inexplicable feeling of....des- something, that she had grown accustomed to in his presence. 

She pulled back just as the wound closed, and felt stable immediately.

“Let’s go.” He said softly. She turned to look at him and wished she could read the expression on his face. At least she wouldn’t feel so confused.

He led her back to the car, and she sat in the passenger seat this time, as he joined her in the drivers seat. She pulled his jacket closer to her pulling it on, ensconced in his scent. 

It made her feel safe.

Like it was doing something to her, and she couldn’t help herself.

That’s when she knew just how much trouble she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mentions of sexual assault.

Elena was accompanying Bonnie to go see her mother. It was a weekend and her friend had asked her to join her.

"So, there are two things we need to talk about." Bonnie said looking out at the road, driving towards their destination.

Elena could guess what they were already.

"First of all, you kissed Damon." She said lightly, as if she wasn't itching to ask more about it. "And second, you made a deal with Klaus." She said incredulously.

"I uh, Damon kissed me."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Did you like it?"

"Uh...no." She said honesty bleeding into her voice, making the witch glance at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it, something didn't feel right. I told him too, that he shouldn't have done it, and I don't think he'll try again."

"Well, I hope so, I honestly don't get why you keep him around."

"He's a good person, Bonnie."

"When he isn't making you to kiss him, you mean."

She sighed. "Yeah." She remembered the way Mike had behaved, how he had tried to kiss her, but she had no disillusionment about his reasons. He just wanted to feel powerful, and he wanted revenge, so he used her.

"And Klaus?"

"What about Klaus?" Try as she might, she couldn't the image of him standing over the dead body out of her mind.

"The deal?"

"Hello, Elena?" Elena snapped back into focus, she'd been doing it a lot, withdrawing, that's what the Internet had told her.

It was a basic response to trauma.

Which was a joke, the last year of her life had been one traumatic event after the other.

"Yeah, sorry. I just um spaced. I give him blood, in exchange he'll leave my family and Matt alone. I tried to get you and Caroline included too, but he wouldn't agree to it."

"He can take your blood anytime." Bonnie gave her a look, "what are you not telling me?"

"There's nothing."

"Lena..."

She sighed as she collapsed on to herself.

"The deal is that I spend time with him." She said softly, she didn't want to keep the secret in anymore.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's lonely. I think he just wants someone to-"

"To what?"

"Listen to him." She said, the words springing into her minds as she thought about their conversations so far.

"It's creepy."

"It...isn't." Bonnie gave her a patented look which was resolved for when she was being ridiculous.

"What does he make you do? Elena he isn't-"

"No! Of course not!" She reacted vehemently, causing Bonnie to look at her strangely. She knew she was on edge, but she needed to control herself better. "It...he...I don't think he has an ulterior motive. At least nothing until now." She remembered the way he had looked at her that night, the look she didn't dwell on, but couldn't get out of her mind either.

Maybe his ulterior motive was to make her go crazy and then institutionalise her, compelling nurses to bring him blood every three months.

Her theories were definitely getting crazier.

"So what?"

"We talk."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well, why not?"

"I...gave him my word."

"And you trust him?"

"Look, I know this deal sounds crazy-"

"Because it is."

"But he..." He had saved her life, but more than that, he had saved her sanity, almost. Ever since it had happened, she was having more trouble sleeping than usual.

"He what?" Elena took a breath, wondering how to explain it to Bonnie, when she couldn't understand it herself.

"He promised not to hurt Jer and Jenna. Even Alaric and Matt. You know how things have been since Stefan took those coffins, I needed to make sure at least they would be okay."

"And you believe him?"

"I...made a deal with Elijah too, remember? A very similar one, and.."

"And he backed out on it despite the fact that he was far more trustworthy than Klaus."

"Yeah, I know, but I get it. I don't think I'd ever be able to kill Jeremy. That's why we decided to dagger Rebekah, cause she would always forgive him. And that she wouldn't actually kill her own brother."

"Alright, but the question still remains. How can you trust him?"

She shrugged. She wanted to trust him, but would she ever really be able to?

"I guess, I'll just never know until I try."

"Okay, just be careful Elena." Bonnie said wearily.

"Yeah."

"Also, what was Caroline talking about? The two guys?" She remembered his eyes staring at her through the rearview mirror, as he had looked at her, that was when he probably decided what he was going to do. Or maybe he just seen her alone and grasped the opportunity that had come his way.

"Uh, nothing, she misunderstood something and jumped to that conclusion." Bonnie let out a laugh, shaking her head. "So, what made you want to visit your mom?"

"Elena, honestly, this isn't a random visit. I think she can help me in opening the coffin."

"The one that's sealed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. How are you holding up? This must be tough for you." She said, angling herself towards her friend.

"I... I'm scared, I think. I mean, it's been years since I saw her, she didn't even show to gram's funeral. All this time, I've been wondering where she is when I've needed her, and she's just living a road trip away. And she never tried once to contact me. I don't know how to do this."

"Hey, you're Bonnie Bennett okay? You've got vampires scared at your name, pretty sure even Klaus is, you can do this." It was difficult to watch her friend so upset.

"Thanks Elena." She said with a laugh. "Though I do wish I had Katherine scared."

It was Elena's turn to laugh. "Besides, don't worry, I'll be there with you if you need me."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded and picked out her phone, trying to idly pass the time.

Which was a lie.

She was waiting for some sort of message or phone call from him. There were only two messages in their thread from that night.

_Thank you for tonight._

**_Couldn't let my doppelgänger get hurt, could I?_ **

He had told her he'd be busy the next few days, and that he would let her know when they would meet next.

She wondered what it was that he was busy with.

She stopped wondering soon after.

Apparently he'd been busy risking Bonnie and Abby's lives. Not to mention Jamie's. She let out a sigh as Stefan drove them to where the two witches were.

"This is why we can't trust Klaus." She didn't say anything as she got out of the car to see Abby and Bonnie on the side of the car.

"Bonnie, hey, thank God, you're okay. I was worried about you." She said as she moved to hug her friend, who stepped back. "Bonnie?"

"How did Klaus know Elena?" Bonnie was frowning at her, arms crossed over her chest as she turned away from Elena.

"What?"

"That we were gonna be here today." Bonnie looked shaken from the entire ordeal, tired and exhausted, but also, angry.

"I don't know. He probably had that hybrid spy on us."

"Or maybe someone else told him?"

"What? Who?" She was sure her confusion bled into her voice. Then she saw the pointed look Bonnie was giving her. "You think I told him." She said realisation dawning on her. Bonnie thought she had told Klaus.

"Yeah, you made a deal with him Elena. And you know I love you, but I also know the lengths that you would go to keep the people you love safe. So maybe you agreed to help him get the coffins back, maybe that's what deal really is, or at least part of it."

"Is this true?" She turned around to face Stefan.

"No, of course it isn't."

"You were texting someone right after I told you about the coffins."

"I wasn't texting anyone Bonnie, I swear."

"Here." She watched in disbelief as Stefan pulled her phone out and handed it over to Bonnie, who easily unlocked it. She had never associated feeling this helplessness around Bonnie, this violation had never transpired between them.

"What does be mean he can't let you get hurt?"

"Bonnie..."

"Tell me, Elena." She knew her friend wasn't going to drop the topic, so she recounted the night to her, leaving out the part where she was...molested.

"Oh, Elena." Bonnie moved towards her forcing her to look at the girl. "He set it up." Elena looked up sharply.

"Yeah, we know how much control he has over the hybrids. He probably wanted to gain your trust. So he set up the whole thing." Stefan said, pitching in.

She remembered how surprised he'd looked when she agreed to go with him, the way he had been unsure about her waiting away from him, how the first thing he'd done was to look over her, the almost _tender_ look on his face as he'd seen her wound.

The way he had _looked_ at her.

And then, when he'd dropped her off, how he'd seemed almost scared to leave her alone.

The things he'd told her about his family, his son. Maybe it was a tactic of manipulation. But underneath everything Klaus was driven by emotions, and he couldn't have faked it.

He couldn't.

Or could he?

She shook her head, "no, he didn't."

"Why do you believe him?"

"He wouldn't."

"Did he compel you?"

"No, he didn't. But Bonnie, I know he wouldn't ever do that."

"Make it look like one of his hybrids was trying to kill you. Yeah, he would Elena."

"You don't get it-"

"I do, he's done this before-"

"That hybrid, Mike-"

"Find a way to play hero and save the day-"

"He wanted revenge for his girlfriend-"

"Klaus probably made him think that way."

"No, he didn't, Klaus would never-"

"Make it look like he was trying to kill you?"

"Maybe, but he would never make it look like he was trying to _rape_ me!" She felt Stefan freeze behind her as Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. She felt hot tears in her eyes that she wiped away. "But you don't believe me, fine. Think what you want."

The two were too shocked to move when Elena took her phone back and walked back towards Stefans car, getting in the drivers seat.

He could find his way home.

* * *

She, on the other hand, found her way to the mansion on the outskirts of town.

She knocked on the door, and grasped the handle, letting herself in. She looked around to see that there was no one there until she moved to the parlour.

"I see you've let yourself in."

"Yeah, I did. If you don't want company, you should keep the door locked." She spied coffins and a hybrid moving them.

"I told you, I was busy."

"With what? Manipulating Bonnie by threatening her family."

"Had to get my coffins back. Besides," he turned to look at her, that same look in his like that night, "I made sure you would be safe. What happened that night won't happen again."

"Bonnie thinks you set it up. What happened with...you know."

He looked at her over the glass of whiskey in his hand. "What do you think?"

"I don't think you did."

"Why? I've never done anything to deserve such trust from you."

_Haunted_. That's what he looked like.

"You have though." She was walking towards him, wanting to be near him for this, "I don't fully understand what it is, but there is something that tells me I can trust you. Can I?"

His face was guarded so she moved her hand to his face, running her thumb over his jaw, watching the way it relaxed. His eyes though, he was looking at her as though-

"You cannot." She stepped around Klaus, who turned around to see Elijah holding a heart over the dead hybrids body.

"Elijah."

"Nicklaus. Given from your expression, I gather it wasn't you who removed the dagger."

"Brother-"

"You stuck me in a coffin."

"Well, I did reunite you with our family." Elena watched the tense scene curiously, moving away from the two brothers, and just in time, as they started fighting.

She could feel the floor vibrate beneath her feet as the two fought. Elijah threw Klaus into a window, then soon after Klaus threw Elijah through a table. At one point Klaus was about to dagger Elijah again. "Go ahead brother, then you'll have Kol to deal with." They both stopped fighting then, and Elijah turned to her.

"Ah, Elena, lovely to see you alive."

"Yeah, Elijah. Good to see you too."

"Forgive my impertinence, but may I ask what you're doing here?" She was going to answer, but Klaus beat her to it.

"She was here to give me a little blood donation. But, she was just leaving."

"Blood- Nicklaus, after everything you've done to the girl, you mean to tell me that you are regularly feeding on her."

"It's a long story." She said.

"Elijah," Klaus said drawing Elijah's attention. "Mikeal is dead."

"What?"

"I killed him." If she had any doubts about him lying to her about his family, they were gone once she saw the relief on Elijah's face.

"I'll let you two catch up." She said as she decided to leave, knowing she couldn't get Klaus to tell her anything now.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day saw her on an early morning jog. She had seen Damon that morning, the first time since their interaction at the Grill, and he had come to talk to her about how delusional she was for trusting Klaus.

But she knew she wasn't, not after last night. He had been about to tell her something before Elijah had interrupted them. Courtesy of Damon, as she had learned.

She knew running in the forest was slightly risky, but there was hardly anyone here except for Stefan, and that was back when he used to feed on the bunnies.

She came to a halt as she spied someone beyond the tree.

Someone familiar.

"You know you shouldn't come alone in the woods, love, all sorts of creatures live out here." Klaus said as he came out from behind the tree.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt. She tried not to stare at the lean muscles she saw, the perfectly sculpted abs, and strong pect-

She averted eyes as he put on a t-shirt, smirking at her, clearly having caught her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd take the advantage of having the ability to turn at will."

She frowned as she turned to look at him again. "You turn regularly? Caroline said it was extremely painful."

"Oh, it is, but well, I did kill you for this particular benefit, so what's a little pain." He said smirking at her, looking entirely too glib.

"Oh good. At least that wasn't for nothing then."

He raised his eyebrows at her as he openly stared at her. "What has gotten into you this morning?"

"Well, where should I start? How about what you did yesterday?"

"Yes, that was rather manipulative, wasn't it? I trust all your precious friends are fine." It was as if the last two weeks hadn't occurred at all, he sounded exactly as he always used to, cold and detached.

"No thanks to you."

"What, don't be like that love. I did leave them alive."

"Thank you so much Klaus." She couldn’t keep the bite out of her voice, even for her own safety.

"Why are you this angry? Not that I didn't risk your friends lives, but you usually take it a lot better than this." She let out a small sigh, both at being caught and at how twisted their conversation was.

"Bonnie... she thought I was the one who told you about us seeing Abby."

"So that's what this is about."

"That's not just what it's about."

"Then what is it?" This was the first time since that night they were talking, really, without any interruptions, and it was a far cry from how they'd been then. He sounded distant.

"I thought...I mean, since we-"

"Ah, I forget how wondrous it is to be young and naïve." He said stalking towards her. "You thought that since I told you a few stories about my life, saved your life because I need your blood, I cared about you."

She had thought that, she realised. She had felt something change between them, and she was sure he had too. The eyes never lied after all, and she had seen his.

"Allow me to rid you of your disillusionment, that isn't me darling." He walked forward, covering the distance between them, leaning down so he could look her in the eyes, "I am a monster. I'm the most ruthless, cruelest that has ever walked this earth." Her heart was pounding in her chest as she forced herself to look at him. "Do not mistake me needing your blood for anything else."

She couldn't believe his words, wouldn't, so she challenged him instead. To see how he would react.

"Fine, then take me." His lips parted at her words but she didn't care, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her anymore. "Take me with you, lock me away, use my blood to make your hybrids. Or get a needle and drain me dry. That's what the cruelest vampire to have lived would do. So do it."

"Be careful what you wish for love, I might just take you up on it."

"Do it, and then I'll know you that you don't care about me. I'll know that you don't give a damn about me. Like I did when you killed me."

His jaw set at her words.

"Perhaps I should," he used his hand to cradle her face, the knowledge that he could just as easily snap her neck was weighing on her heart, but she ignored it. "Take you with me, the way you said and use you for your blood. And I would. The only reason I'm not is because I can see the long term. You see, I need you to get married, have some children, so in a few centuries, I can have another doppelgänger walking around. That's the thing about you Petrovas, so easily replaceable." He said while tucking a stand of her hair behind her hair. His actions contradicted his harsh words. She knew what he doing, hitting her where it hurt, knowing how she felt about her doppelgänger heritage.

"Well, if I'm replaceable then you're alone. You're the one that lives in a massive house all alone, your family just a foot away but you can't wake them. You're afraid that if you give them a choice, they'll leave you." She could see the hurt in his eyes at her words, disappearing quickly, and felt a perverse pleasure that he wasn't as unaffected by her as he claimed.

"Well perhaps that is just our fate Elena." She felt a rush of wind next, and realised that he had left.

* * *

The day only got worse from then on. Caroline called her to go with her to the hospital where they found that her dad been killed, and was in transition. She spent the day with her friend, trying to comfort her friend, her father was choosing not to transform and would die permanently soon. She didn't know how to console her about that.

In the evening, she went home with Matt and saw that all the lights were off. The two of them searched for candles since no one was home.

Or so they thought.

"Elena!" There was urgency in Matt's voice, and she ran towards where he was shining a flashlight.

There was a pool of blood on the floor, and Jenna was lying against the kitchen counter, unconscious.

"No, no, no!" She fell beside her aunt, seeing the knife lodged in her stomach. "Jenna? Wake up, please."

"It must've been the same person who killed Caroline's dad. I'm calling 911."

"Okay, quickly, there's too much blood here." She said as she tried to look for a pulse. "Matt wait."

"What?"

"Her pulse is weak." She said as she felt it. She had been around enough vampires and life and death situations to know it would be a futile effort. "She won't last till they get here."

"Elena..."

"They wouldn't be nearly fast enough." She pulled out her phone, calling Damon first, and then Stefan. She even called Caroline but she didn't expect the blonde to answer her call.

"I'm calling them."

"Fine." She said as Jenna kept getting paler. There was another person who could help her, she realised, and she made the call, taking a gamble. She was losing hope by the end, until it was picked up on the last ring. "Klaus." She could feel Matt's eyes on her.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy. About to have dinner with the Salvatores."

"It's Jenna." She could feel her voice break at the sight of the woman who had scarified so much for her. "Someone stabbed her, and she's lost too much blood. She's going to die and there's no one here. Please, I need...I need your help." There was silence on the other end, then.

"Invite me in."

"What?"

"So we don't have to waste time."

"Okay, you can come in." She said letting out a breath and the line clicked.

"Elena. I called them."

"Just call back and tell them it was a false alarm."

"Are you sure?"

"She is." She turned around, surprised at how quick he had been in getting there.

"Hey." He moved forward, not sparing her a glance as he sat by her aunt and put his bleeding wrist to her mouth, while pulling out the knife lodged in her stomach.

He pulled his hand back once she woke up, the bleeding having stopped.

"Jenna! Hey, it's okay." She said as she sat down on the other side.

"What happened? Why-"

"You were stabbed. We gave you vampire blood."

"I...you." She turned towards him and Elena realised they had never actually met.

"Yes, you're welcome." He said, getting up.

He walked towards the door and she got up, her hands drenched in blood and followed him.

"Wait-"

"What now?" He turned around at the door, and she moved so she was standing close to him.

"Thank you. For what you did today." She knew he wanted to say something, so she bulldozed on, "about this morning, I didn't mean what I said, about you being alone."

"Don't-"

"You don't have to be." She swallowed as he looked taken aback. "You, you're not all who I thought you were."

"You don't know me, I'm not one of your Salvatores, I'm not some young sentimental vampire. I don't care about anything or anyone."

"I do. I know what you are, you're a monster. You compelled my birth mother to set herself on fire in front of me, you killed me. You cart your family in coffins. You've threatened the life of everyone I care about. But I also think that there's more to you. You were there for me the other night, and you're here now. If you're all that you pretend to be, then why help?"

He looked down, contemplating, before looking back up at her.

"You held up your end of the bargain love, I held up mine. That's all."

"It didn't include protecting me."

"Whatever you think is happening here Elena, it's not."

"It's not about anything that's happening. It's about you, I just think there's more to you than just being the evil hybrid."

He drew a breath, "I'm getting late. I have to go terrorise your boyfriends with my brother." He was gone in a gush of wind before she could say anything. And that was the second time.

She walked back in the house where Jenna was sitting, the paleness fading from her face.

"Huh, if I had seen him out somewhere, I would've thought he was just some hot guy, not a psychopath." Jenna said groaning, as she got up unsteady on her feet.

"Maybe we should still take her to the hospital Elena."

"Yeah, have Meredith Fell check up on her." She said, despite knowing that Damon thought she was the killer, she was the only one who could help them.

The three of them left once Jenna was able to move. At the hospital, Meredith wanted to keep her under observation for the night, and Alaric was going to stay with her for safety. She and Matt said their goodbyes in the hospital corridor and she walked towards where her car was parked.

She got in, and as she was backing up, heard a noise. Fearing the worst, she got out to check if she had hurt anyone, but found no one there.

She looked around, feeling the hair on her neck raise and opened the back door, grabbing the stake she kept there for her protection, dripping vervain over it.

She closed the door and the very next moment, she was pinned to the car by a hand on her neck, pressing so that she wasn't quite choking yet, but breathing was difficult.

"Drive much?"

"Rebekah."

"You stabbed me in the back, Elena. It hurt." The vampire advanced towards her, her fangs elongating and Elena took the opportunity to stab her with the wooden stake. Rebekah winced in pain. She let her go as she dug the stake out of her stomach, levelling Elena with a chilling glare.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry about what I did, I just had to be sure.."

"I don't care, Elena." The next moment she was gone and Elena turned to the side to see that Elijah had her pressed against the side of the car.

"Elijah." Rebekah sounded disappointed.

"Leave." For a moment, Elena thought she wouldn't, with the way she was looking at her brother. "Are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic. Both of you." She was gone the next moment. Things were silent for a few seconds before he turned to her.

"I believe we have some catching up to do."

"Yeah, I guess we do." She couldn't help the small smile as he got into her car and they drove to the Grill in silence.

"Is there no other place in this town?" Elijah asked, reminding her of when Klaus had.

"There are, but it's late. Everywhere else will be closed." She said getting out of the car.

"Ah, of course. I trust your aunt is feeling well." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah, she's fine." They sat in one of the tables near the pool, the place was mostly emptying out, but there were still some people at the bar.

"So you and Klaus were having dinner with Damon and Stefan?"

"Oh yes, not an entirely unsuccessful venture, as it turns out."

"What happened?" She asked as he ordered himself scotch.

"The Salvatores proved to be quite the distraction, while I undaggered all my siblings."

"Even Kol?" She asked recalling what Klaus had told her about him.

"Yes, and from the tone of your voice, I take it my brother has informed you of his...tendencies."

"That Klaus tries to keep him in check? Yes, I know about that."

"Good." The waitress placed a drink in front of Elijah and threw Elena a wink over her shoulder before leaving.

"Nice haircut, by the way."

"Yes, much more fitting for this century, I've been informed. So, shall we discuss the topic at hand?" She knew it had been coming, so she nodded at steeled herself for his questions.

"Of course."

"What deal have you made with my brother?"

"Well, what did he tell you about it?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing really. I gathered from the hostility in Damon Salvatore's tongue." Elena winced.

"What did he do?"

"Well, there may have been harsh barbes traded. Just for future reference, coming into his home, and then threatening Nicklaus is never the best course of action." She sighed, letting her shoulders droop as she worried about what Damon did.

"Is Damon alright?"

"Yes, my brother may have burned his hand in the fireplace for a while." Elena winced. "While my brother is regularly prone to...violent outbursts, this one was entirely unexpected. And he was not as unaffected as he pretended to be. So, what is this deal you made with him?"

"He gave me his word that he would leave my family alone."

"And in exchange?" Elena was coiled and tensed, while Elijah was the picture of relaxation.

"I spend time with him."

"Yes, I suppose that does make sense."

"Elijah, do you know why..." she trailed off, unsure what to ask.

"No, I'm not sure. Although, I do have some suspicions." She frowned at him. "I'll let you know once I've confirmed them to be true."

"So, how was it? All your siblings in one place?" She couldn't keep the bite out of her voice and his composure finally broke.

"I must apologise for my actions, Elena."

"It's alright Elijah." She said with a sigh, "I understand."

"Your forgiveness is unearned, I'm afraid. But thank you." He said with a slight smile. "The gathering was a tad violent."

"What?"

"Oh yes, all of my siblings were quite angry at Nicklaus." She felt her heart stutter and almost asked if he was okay, but held her tongue. "In the end, it was our mother who stopped us."

"Your mother? I thought-"

"Quite alive now, yes. She was in the sealed coffin."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes." He paid for his drink then and she got up to leave. She remembered what Klaus had told her that morning, and figured this was as good an opportunity as any.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

"Who is Marcellus?" The look on his face was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"My brother spoke to you of him?"

"Briefly."

"He was Nicklaus'...ward. He loved him like a son." She nodded and then left, although she was sure he had questions for her.

It was clear from Elijah's reaction that Klaus had opened up to her, that he wasn't just telling her stories, that what he had told her about himself actually meant something. At least that was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. This chapter wasn’t much, I know, but next chapter is the Mikealson Ball, and things will finally be set into motion. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

It was because she had no self preservation instincts, he told himself. Her and her incessant need to redeem the monsters in her life. Be it Stefan or Damon, and now she’d set her sights on him.

It had been imperative to remind her just who he was. 

He’d been there by the bar when she talked with Elijah. Could see the gears turning in her head. 

He’d come to the place because Elijah and the Salvatore brothers insisted on talking about her throughout dinner. Then his sister, when she recalled how she had stabbed her. But there was no escaping her doe eyes, it seemed.

And what deceiving eyes they were.

He’d seen them before, on other women, fallen for them once, watched his brother fall for them twice, and now, perhaps even a third time.

The rage that was simmering in his chest had everything to do with the fact that she was his _doppelgänger_ , not his mate. So when Elijah joined him, he did his best to hide it.

“Nice to see you two so familiar.” He commented as his brother got his regular scotch.

“You will find I do not return the sentiment. Tell me brother, what are you doing with her?” Elijah, ever the noble brother. He smirked at him, a slow upturn of his lips that inspired great fear in even his worst enemies but only made his brother more stoic.

He really did have a stick up his arse.

“Whatever I want.”

“Do not try to play me brother. What exactly have you planned? I know you cannot kill her.”

“Oh, I have nothing planned.” It was true, for once in his life, he really did not have anything planned. The many possibilities of what he could do were simply too overwhelming to settle on just one. 

“Nicklaus.”

“Are you trying to command me, brother?” He turned to him then, showing some of that rage.

“Perhaps I should bring Kol. You know the pleasure he would derive by playing with someone like Elena.” Had it not been for his millennia of control, he would’ve had splinters of glass in his hand. 

“You wouldn’t. You care for her.”

“As do you.”

“I do not care for anyone. Love is a vampires greatest weakness.”

“So you say, and yet, you are shaking with rage.”

“Because you are planning to play house with my doppelgänger, again.”

“Well, do let me know if you have intentions brother. I shall stop vying for her at once.”

“Nonsense. Doppelgängers are like your Achilles heel. With Katerina, I knew you saw Tatia when you looked at her, tell me, who do you see when you look at Elena? Tatia or Katerina? Was there even a lick of difference between the two when you had them?”

“Must you always be so vile brother?”

“I’m just wondering brother, that’s all.”

That had been the end to that conversation, mostly. He kept stonewalling, while Elijah seemed determined as ever to get to him. It was for that reason that he invited her friend to the ball. 

And if it inspired a jealous anger in her, then it was a only another benefit. 

* * *

When she got to the hospital the next morning, it was to the sight of Jeremy with Alaric and Jenna. He smiled when he saw her and she didn’t hesitate to hug the brother she hadn’t seen in a few weeks.

“Hey Lena.”

“Hey, how was Denver?”

“It was good, a bit boring but that was the best part.” He said in amusement as he looked at Jenna, who was ready to be discharged. “Things are the same here huh?”

“Yeah, mostly.” She said before moving towards Jenna while Alaric went to get the discharge papers. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Good, I honestly thought I was gonna die.” She confessed and Elena rubbed her arm, trying to provide some comfort.

“The only advantage of having vampires around, I guess. Was it Stefan or Damon?” Jeremy asked Jenna directly and Elena bit her lip.

“Actually, it was Klaus.” 

“What?”

“Yeah, Elena made some kind of deal with him. Which I’m not happy about by the way.” She directed the last part directly at Elena.

“As long as you’re safe, I don’t mind.” She said as Jeremy looked at her seriously.

“So, it’s true then? You really made a deal with him?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine, Jer. It’s nothing more than I don’t already have to do.” She said while Alaric called Jenna to sign some forms. Jeremy turned to her after they left.

“Elena, Bonnie told me what the real deal is.”

“Oh. Well, did she also include the part where she accused me of betraying her family to Klaus as part of my deal?” She said lightly, although she still felt some residual anger over it.

“Elena...”

“Klaus saved Jenna’s life last night, while no one else could even answer their phones. There’s nothing wrong with the deal I made. It protects all of us while Stefan enacts his revenge fantasy on Klaus.”

“Well, don’t you get why Elena? Klaus ruined his life. He ruined all our lives.”

“I do get it Jer, I’m the only one he actually killed you know.” She said, some of her anger seeping into her words. “While I wish Stefan would give up on the revenge fantasy he has, which is pointless, by the way-.” 

“You don’t know what’s best for him.”

“Oh, so by that logic, you don’t know what’s best for me. Which means that you’re going to stop badgering me about this, aren’t you?”She asked rhetorically, before continuing. “But that’s not the point, Stefan can do what he likes, in the meanwhile, I need to make sure no one else gets hurt. That’s what this deal is for.” 

She could see that Jeremy was ready to continue the argument with her but Alaric told them they were ready to leave.

When they got home, there was a letter at the doorstep, addressed to her, in an elegant script.

“Hey, what is that?” Alaric asked her as she picked it up.

“I’m checking it.” She said as she opened the envelope, her eyes widening at the content. “It’s an invitation to a ball.”

“The Lockwoods don’t keep invites like that.” Jenna said as she settled into the couch, while Jeremy went upstairs.

“No, it’s not the Lockwoods. It’s the Mikaelsons.”

“Who are the Mikaelsons?” Jenna asked.

“The original family, Elijah woke them all up last night.” Turning over the card, there was a message for her, from Esther. Even looking at the script sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

This new century was fun. 

Never before had he lived in such a time before. Substances easily available, the women so forward they were the ones approaching him, fast cars and hand held devices, he really needed to thank Elijah. 

And yet, there he was, stuck going to mother’s stupid ball. 

“Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am.”

“Oh, you know I can’t be compelled Kol.” He was about to make some comment about it, when Nicklaus came storming in. And really, when did his brother do anything else? 

He watched the scene unfold with curiosity, before getting into the fight himself. And then, mother stopped them. 

“What was he so angry about?” He asked Rebekah, falling into the seat beside her. Even the couches and beds were more comfortable. 

“I went after his doppelgänger.” Kol smirked.

“There’s another one of those around?That should be fun.”

“You might want to stay away. She stabbed me in the back.” Rebekah grit out.

“Does that matter? It isn’t as if she could do you any harm.” Kol said, turning to look at his sister, who looked a mixture of anger, embarrassment and shame. He let out an amused laugh. “She daggered you.”

“She daggered Elijah too.”

“Ensnared both of you with her wiles, did she?” Rebekah gave him a blank look. “Oh, come now sister, I know all about your preferences. I’ve heard it’s all acceptable in this century.” There was a reason Rebekah despised those Petrova women as much as she did.

“Shut up Kol.” She said, before leaving, and he relaxed into his seat. He had never been enamoured by either of those women, he had been a few years younger than Tatia and Katerina was far too interested in his brothers. All he knew was that they only cared about themselves and their survival. 

Still, that Petrova fire, that was fun to be around. And he was sure, this one would also have quite a few people tripping over themselves to protect her.

Perhaps the ball wouldn’t be boring after all.

* * *

That evening saw her outside the Mikaelson residence in the blue and golden dress her aunt had given her. She was going to give it to Elena for prom, but this was as good an occasion as any. 

She walked up to the door, and handed her invitation at which point she was led inside the double doors. The mansion was generally beautiful, given how much effort Klaus had put into it, but it looked even better now that it was decorated for the occasion.

“Elena, what are you doing here?” Damon asked as he walked towards her.

“I was invited.” She said as she handed her jacket at the coat check. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited too. Why didn’t you tell me you were invited?” She had been worried at his reaction, knew that if she told him, he would try to control her actions.

“Why didn’t you?” She countered just as Stefan walked over from the other side of the room.

“Elena, didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Well, I am.”

“You need to leave.” Damon hissed at her and she furrowed her brow.

“Why?” 

“Well, this is an original family event. One of whom tried to kill you last night.”

“Yeah, and another one saved me. So, I’m going to take my chances.” She said.

The three of them walked in, and she could feel eyes on her. She turned to the side to see if anyone was looking at her, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Soon, Stefan was grabbed by mayor Lockwood and Damon went to the open bar.

She was at the centre of the room, surrounded by people on all sides, yet she could feel a fear go down her spine. She was used to fear by this point, she had been afraid of Damon at first, then Elijah, Klaus, but this was something else. This fear had her rooted to the spot, while her instincts were yelling at her to run. 

This fear was so rooted, it was almost as if it was flowing through her veins. 

She turned around then, and was faced with Rebekah, a dark haired man accompanying her. “This is her.” She told the man, and Elena frowned in confusion. 

“The newest doppelgänger. I’ve heard you’ve got quite the way with brothers darling.” He may have looked like Elijah, but his behaviour reminded her of his other brothers’. 

“You must be Kol.” 

“That’s right. So she’s the one you tried to kill last night?” Kol asked Rebekah as though she wasn’t right in front of them.

“Yes. Elijah got extremely defensive, and Nik was really angry.”

“Why does Nik have such an interest in what is essentially little more than a carbon copy?” She stared at his words, wondering why he acting with hostility towards her. Maybe because she had daggered his sister. 

“She’s basically just a walking blood bag. Nik needs her to make hybrids.”

“So, if someone wanted to stop Nik from making hybrids.... hers would be the pretty little neck to snap.” He was smiling pleasantly at her but she felt her skin crawl at the dark look in his eyes. It wasn’t entirely outside the realm of possibility that he would try and kill her tonight.

“Yes. And look there’s her blonde vampire friend now. Nik gave her everything she’s wearing.” Rebekah said looking at Caroline who had just entered the mansion looking radiant.

“What?”

“Oh yes. Poor, sweet Elena, your best friend is here with the man who murdered you.” She watched Caroline walk to where Klaus was talking to him, before leaving for the bar, him following in her wake.

“Caroline can date whoever she likes.” She couldn’t let her guard down in front of them, even if it did bother her that the two of them were there together. It made no sense. 

“Are you sure Elena? Because you look quite...- oh well, there’s my date.” Rebekah said looking towards Matt, and left before Elena could comment. 

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me now darling.” 

“Yeah, us and thirty other people. Are all your siblings planning to date my friends?”

“Oh, I certainly hope not. At least Nik is here with a vampire, Rebekah though, out with a human. Quite pathetic.”

“I guess you would think that.” She said, despite the calculating look he was giving her. And while it made her uncomfortable, it wasn’t the fear she had felt before. 

“You on the other hand, are not merely a human. So will you save me a dance?”

“No.” She didn’t want to know why almost everyone in their family was afraid of Kol. 

“You wound me darling, just one dance.” She shifted, so that she was fully facing him.

“You’ll probably break my neck while spinning me, so no thanks.” He let out a laugh. 

“Well, this is a surprise. I was told you lacked self preservation.”

“Not always.”

“Is it because I inspire fear in you?” His eyes were almost dark as they were boring into her.

“Yeah, you’re a thousand years old and I have no idea what you’re like. So, you do make me afraid.”

“And yet, you aren’t running away.”

“You’re not going to kill me.”

“Why do you think so?” She was beginning to think that lack of boundaries was a Mikaelson family trait. “Because of Nik? Or Elijah?”

“Rebekah, actually.” He cocked an eyebrow at her response. “She probably wants to toy with me for what I did to her-“ he let out an amused chuckle, “and you seem to be her partner in crime.”

“So you think I won’t kill you, because I want to torture you instead?” Not once had she ever discussed her own maiming and killing with anyone. “You’re quite bright for someone who-oh I apologise, I believe I was about to make ‘blonde joke’. Best find Rebekah instead.” Despite the threats she couldn’t help the _giggle_ that tore out of her throat, at that thought.

Kol looked at her half in wonder and half as though she was mad. 

“Sorry, it sounded like something my brother would do to me.” If her intention had been to humanise herself, get him to sympathise, then no one had to know. 

“Yes, well-“

“That will be enough. Kol, bother someone else, will you?” Elijah had intervened, scolding his brother almost as if he was a child. Kol looked displeased, but left without another word.

“Looks like you rescued me again.” She said turning to him, with a small smile. She felt that sensation again as though someone was watching her, and looked around catching a pair of blue eyes. He was smiling and joking with Caroline a few places away, but his eyes were boring into her. She looked away quickly, hoping Elijah hadn’t noticed anything.

“Yes, I would rather prefer you didn’t need saving at all.”

“Me too. Rebekah is pretty angry with me about me daggering her, so I expected it. But Kol...”

“Kol just likes causing chaos.” Elijah looked up as the rest of his siblings began ascending the stairs. “Excuse me, Elena.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Perhaps you could save me a dance later.” 

“Sure.” Elena said partly in shock, not having expected the invitation. 

She watched as the five - no six of them stood at the stairs, only two people still unknown to her.

And there it was a again. That spine curling fear. The one that felt as though it had seeped inside her bones, her very soul.

It didn’t take her too long to realise where it was coming from. 

Esther. 

Maybe it was the Petrova blood flowing through her, but there was something deep within her, something rooted inside of her, something fundamental, beneath mind and flesh, that was _afraid_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first part, there will probably be two more parts about the Mikaelson ball. 
> 
> Also, bisexual Rebekah has always been a headcannon of mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

_“Esther.” She called the woman’s name as she entered the house, a smile firmly lodged in place. For the first time since her husband had died, she was truly happy._

_She had finally accepted Elijah’s offer, and he had told her he would inform Mikael soon. So when she was asked to meet Esther, she hoped it would perhaps be about the wedding ceremony._

_“Tatia, please.” She walked towards where the other woman was standing, pages of spells and incantations before her. “It seems I require your assistance.”_

_“My assistance?” She asked in confusion. “But I am not a witch.” Esther looked as if she was about to lose patience, but seemed to be in control._

_“No, it is not magic I require. Just a few drops of your blood.” She said looking at her imploringly, “after what happened to Henrik, I have found a way to protect my children.” Tatia looked in surprise, while she did not have particular affections for Rebekah, or Kol or Finn, she did care about Elijah and Nicklaus. “But first, I require your blood.” Esther pulled out a small dagger and Tatia placed her hand on the table between them._

_A few gasps escaped her when her blood was taken, but no harm came to her._

_At least not that very night._

_She truly should not have trusted Esther._

* * *

Once the speech was over, and Esther walked upstairs, Elena could feel the fear receding. Her heart slowed down as the woman walked away and suddenly, she was dreading the conversation she needed to have with Esther.

She didn’t understand her fear of the woman, the visceral reaction she had to her, only knew that it was ingrained in her as though it was brand.

“Shall we?” Elijah asked as came down the stairs, offering her his hand.

“It is tradition.” She said as he led her into the ball room, compartmentalising. She had become good at that lately.

“You do look quite lovely tonight Elena.” He said as he took her in his arms.

“Thanks.” She could see Klaus and Caroline dancing a few places away and caught his eye over her shoulder. He looked back at his partner, smiling down at her, and Elena felt as though she was being stabbed in the chest.

“I understand my mother wishes to speak to you.” Elijah said softly and she broke away to look at her partner, who looked concerned.

“Yeah, she does.”

“And do you know what it is about?” He asked her, and she suddenly realised why he’d asked her to dance in the first place. He didn’t want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation.

“No, but she tried to kill me.” Kol and Finn were the only Mikealsons who hadn’t tried to kill her at this point. Well, the night was still young. “Maybe she wants to apologise.”

“Perhaps. She says she’s forgiven Nicklaus.”

“Well, you know what they say about a mothers love.” She remembered her own mother, how she’d always been there for Elena.

“Yes, but, it strikes me as odd. Our mother is not the forgiving sort.” She felt something dark within her as she realised who she wouldn’t forgive. After all, that was the reason her friends had tried so hard to unseal the coffin. “Can I depend upon you to tell me what she says?”

Mikeal had tried to kill him for a thousand years and now that he was gone, it was almost as if it was his mothers turn.

“Yes, of course.” It was time to change partners then and Elena found herself face to face with Kol.

“It seems I am getting that dance I asked for.” He said and she could see that despite the change in partners, Klaus was still dancing with Caroline. He was looking at her intently, as if she hung the stars and Elena had never felt such unjustified anger towards her friend. “He’s telling her something about her winning some pageant.” She heard his voice, close to the shell of her ear and turned sharply to see that he was smirking at her.

“What?”

“A commendable act, really. But it’s quite obvious what’s going on here.”

“And what’s that?”

“Those baby vampires chasing after you, my noble brother who values you even after you’ve hurt his family. Elijah has killed many other for far less darling. And yet you, you’re interested in that mangly half beast we call our brother.”

“I didn’t know you hated Klaus.”

“Nonsense, Nik is the only one around here I can ever enjoy my time with. He is quite insufferable however, with those dagger threats.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone call him that.” She said, “he’d probably be…angry if he heard you. Wait,” she said frowning, “can he hear you?”

“Yes well, there is a reason he kept me daggered for a century. And no, he can’t hear me over this noise you people call music. And when he doesn’t have his head up his own arse, we get along quite well. As for him being angry, haven’t you heard him? He’s the hybrid.” She let out a small laugh at Kol’s imitation of Klaus’ accent.

“You’re funny.”

“Yes, and you’re changing the subject. Of all the people in attendance, why are you interested in my brother?”

“You’re a little too close for a dance aren’t you?” He was, his lips were almost brushing her jaw, and she could feel someone glaring at her.

“Is it the homicidal tendencies you’re attracted to? Or the ones that were directed at you? I’ve heard some women like that.”

“I’m not attracted to Klaus.” She said pulling back to get some distance and dropping her voice an octave.

“Oh, come now, even I can see that you’re jealous.” He pulled her back into him again, letting his voice, silk smooth, wash over her. “Look at them. Look how he’s making her laugh, how he’s laughing, has he ever behaved like that with you? I doubt it.” He hadn’t. “That bracelet he gave her? It used to belong to a princess. Perhaps he thinks of her as one.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Your heart skips a beat when you lie.”

“Why do you care?” She asked wondering what his angle was here. Why he was so interested.

“Because I want to torment him.” She didn’t need clarification as to who he was talking about. “And I can either make it look like the two of us are on the verge of becoming lovers or I can drain you dry,” he moved her hair away from her neck, and she felt her pulse jump, “in the middle of this dance floor. Dealers choice.”

Elena swallowed.

“You wouldn’t actually bite me in the middle of the dance floor.”

“Is that a challenge?” His eyes were dark and she wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

“Not exactly.”

“I suppose you’re just not as fun as Katerina used to be.” She looked at him sharply. “Or even that friend of yours, perhaps that is the reason my brother seems to prefer her.” She knew exactly what he was doing, goading her, trying to make her insecure. She had never been a particularly insecure person, not even when she was thirteen. That had gone out the window when she realised that even her face wasn’t her own. That every person who had been with her had preferred Katherine first.

And Klaus, well, he had preferred two women who looked like her. And now, her best friend.

And Caroline and Elena had always been in some sort of competition. First, it had been over Stefan, then when she went out with Damon, she had made it clear they were locked in something competitive. After Tyler, things had been normal between them, but here they were again.

And she would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her.

After all, he had told her Caroline was lovely, before this entire thing had started.

“I guess I’m just not as much fun.” It was something she had accepted a long time ago, but suddenly there was something in her that wanted to be more. That was tired of playing by the rules. If he could bring her friend here after everything, then well, there was nothing wrong with her doing something a little crazy.

“Well darling, there is nothing wrong with a bit of spontaneity. Come on, just one little bite. You let my brother do it, after all.” He said, as he moved the hand he had on her arm to her neck, running his thumb over the scar and she shivered.

“Kol…” Her voice was breathy for some reason, and she was cursing everything, her luck, the night and his ability to get under her skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew he was playing with her, could hear the warning Klaus had given her. And that was what pushed her over the edge. He would hate it if she let him. “Do it, if you dare.”

He gripped her wrist then and brought it to his mouth, softly biting into it, paying no mind to the gasp that escaped her throat. She could see the way he was drinking from her, the wild look in his eyes and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Before she could say anything though, he had let her go, and was smirking at her with bloodstained lips.

“Didn’t the vervain burn?”

“Oh, it was right at the edge of pain and pleasure darling.”

“Kol.” Klaus was behind them and she had never seen him quite like that before. She spied Damon and Caroline leading Stefan out of the room and looked down at the red on her arm. Elijah was at the centre of the room, talking about food, from what she could hear, distracting everyone.

“Nik, we were just having a bit of fun. Care to join?” He raised Elena’s bleeding wrist to Klaus in offer and she almost got sick at what she had done.

She should’ve walked away from Kol a long time ago.

“We are going outside now.” Klaus said and left, Kol following him, dragging Elena with him. When they were out in the night air, she was let go and Klaus was holding Kol by the collar of his shirt. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Oh, come on Nik, don’t be such a spoilsport.”

“You think this is fun? That you can play with _my doppelgänger_?” Of course she was reduced to just another one of Klaus’ possessions. She felt like a toy who his brother has almost broken.

“It is fun to rile you up. But you’ve never reacted like this before. I wonder why she’s so important. I don’t believe it’s just because she looks like Tatia.” She could see the set of his jaw and tried not to let Kol’s words affect her.

“Kol, you will not go after her again. If you do...”

“Perhaps the reason she preferred me was because I didn’t treat her like a possession.” Elena frowned at the words, unsure when she had preferred him.

“The last time you treated a human like a human was about nine centuries ago. The beautiful priestess from that temple. Before you killed her a week later.” She could see Kol’s jaw set before he threw Klaus off him, pushing him backwards. “You brother, have no control over yourself. This is the only warning you’ll get.”

“Fine.” Kol seemed suddenly agreeable, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “But just so you know, she agreed to it.” He left them, nothing but a rush of wind and Klaus turned around to face her.

She swallowed at the look on his face, her heart pounding as he walked towards her, grabbing her elbows and pulling her towards him.

“What exactly were you thinking? Do you really have no sense of self preservation?” His voice was raised, more so than usual and she tried to control the erratic beating of her heart

“Why do you care? Let me go.” He was staring at her, hard edges and dark eyes and she could see fire in them. The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. He looked like he was on the precipice of something.

She could feel the rise of her chest when he brought her bleeding wrist to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it.

It was like he was reclaiming her, in ways that he was want to do. In ways that made sense to him. He let it go once it stopped bleeding.

“Is that it? Is that enough to make you feel like you’re in control again?” Her words were soft, but they both knew there was an avalanche of anger behind them. He didn't say anything and she felt angry enough to scream. She didn't. “Our deal is off.”

“What? Why?” He was frowning at her as though he genuinely didn’t understand.

“Because I’m sick of your games. And your family as well. I’m not some object you get to keep for your amusement. I’m tired of it. You got to sacrifice me, fine. You get my blood, okay. But you don’t get this. This part of me that’s being torn apart over you, that feels some sort of _sympathy_ for you. You don’t get that part anymore. You don’t get to tell me sad stories about your life and make me feel bad, only to turn around and use someone I care about. I don’t know what sick twisted game you’re playing, but I’m done being part of it. Now let me go.” His hold on her only tightened.

“No.”

“I don’t care if you don’t want to Klaus, you will let me go.”

“This isn’t a game. You think you’re the only one being tormented? That you’re the only one with... _feelings_ you don’t want?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well, you aren’t.”

“Then why are you here with Caroline?” She couldn't help the hurt that seeped into her voice, her heart feelings as though it might burst from the pain.

“Why were you with my brothers?” She had the childish urge to say ‘I asked first’, but held her tongue, only raising her chin in defiance.

“Caroline is quite beautiful, lovely, she has a light in her.” She had never had the urge to stab someone in the eye before.

She did now.

“But Caroline isn’t... _you_.” She winced knowing that was a point of insecurity for her friend. “And it isn’t very fair, you have five potential suitors in attendance, why should I come alone?”

She didn’t have much to say to that.

“And I thought if I brought someone like her, I wouldn’t be affected by you. That obviously didn’t work.” She looked at him at his words.

“What are you saying?” She asked cautiously.

“This isn’t some game to me. I...” he looked as if he was being physically pained to say the words, “I care about you.”

She felt her lips part.

He was looking at her searchingly, as though he was trying to pull back layers upon layers of her skin, so he could gaze at the very soul inside of her. His eyes were dark, his gaze heavy as he looked at her and she realised that she wanted the only one who was insecure.

He raised one hand to cradle the side of her neck, and her blood was rushing, alight with desire at his touch.

It was almost as if she could feel everything, the scent of him, the rough callouses of his fingers, the sound of his breathing, see the red of his lips as he drew close to her so there wasn’t distance remaining between them. He used his fingers to tilt her chin up and his other hand moved to rest on the small of her back.

“Do you want this?” His voice was soft and unsteady, things she had never imagined him to be. It made her think he felt just the way she did.

Vulnerable.

Out of control.

Untethered.

“Yes.” She was ashamed at how breathless she sounded, but didn’t get time to dwell on it before his lips were crashing on hers.

It was like she was on fire, every nerve in her body was on edge, like she was intoxicated by him. She leaned into the kiss, their lips moving in sync, raising her hand so that one was on the back of his neck and the other resting on his chest.

He was such a contradiction, soft lips and gentle hands, even as he kissed her like a man possessed.

For one, he was holding her almost reverently, his touch gentle as his soft lips pried hers open, while his tongue was inside her, trying to get a taste of every inch of her as though he was parched.

She didn’t stop the moan that escaped her as he pulled her flush against him, tilting her head back to devour her as she held on to him, trying to give him as good as she got.

She could feel herself losing control as she lost herself in the sensation of him, his touch, his taste, the feeling of his lips on hers, and she felt almost heady with desire and want.

She didn’t know long they stayed like that, clinging to each other, their desperation apparent, but she pulled back when she needed air. He rested his forehead against hers as she tried to catch her breath.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she felt shivers running down her spine.

They knew that whatever happened now, they couldn’t go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was good. Let me know what you think. And I promise, Kol isn't being chaotic just for the sake of it. There is more to him.


	12. Chapter 12

They stayed like that for a while, breathing each other in, before he pulled back.

"Quite sure people will start looking for us at this point love." His voice was unusually soft as he was stroking the side of her neck, looking at her almost reverently.

"Yeah, I just guess I'm not sure if I'm ready to go in." She said frowning, she wondered if Stefan was okay, but didn't think that asking Klaus was the best option.

"Want to stay out here all night?"

"I don't think that's an option." She said, suddenly wishing it was. When had spending the evening with Klaus away from all her friends something she desperately wanted to do.

"Oh, it is. But I doubt anyone will believe me if I tell them you left." Elena tried to picture friends reactions, and had to bite back a laugh.

"They would think you kidnapped and hid me in the torture chamber you have." She said and he smirked.

"Now, what makes you think I have one?"

"You do though, don't you?"

"Yes." She shook her head at his response, not entirely sure she knew how to react. "But to be fair, any room can be turned into a torture chamber with the right...equipment, shall we say."

"Well, this is great. Really romantic."

"You brought it up. What do you want me to say? That you look beautiful? Surely you must know that by now."

"I guess." It was hard not to when he was looking at her like that.

"Well, you do look quite beautiful. Shall we?" She nodded and they walked back towards the house in silence.

She could feel him, detached as he was, as though he was a part of her, as if there was some part of her was aware of him at all times, calling out for him.

She regretted going back in, when they were outside, alone in the dark of the night, they could've been anyone. There were no friends, or family, or hybrids, no one with hidden agendas. They could be more, they could be anything they wanted. Just two people who wanted each other.

Inside however, they were enemies, the hybrid and the doppelgänger, connected to each other by a cruel fate.

Inside, there were clearly distinct lines, and she could feel the coldness emanating not just from him, but from herself as well.

She walked down the corridor, trying to find the the rest of the party when she saw Bonnie walking towards her. In the distance, she made out that Caroline had spotted her as well, and the three of them ended up meeting in the middle.

"Elena, are you alright?" Caroline asked and she felt a stab of guilt at being angry at the blonde.

"What? What happened?" Bonnie asked, looking between the two of them, clearly confused.

"Kol bit her." Caroline said and pulled her arm. "Didn't anyone heal it for you?" Elena shook her head, Klaus had been too busy feeding on her, and there was a part of her, one that she wouldn't acknowledge until she was in the safety of her bed, that enjoyed it.

"No, not really." She said as Caroline took a glass of champagne from a server and bit into her finger, handing Elena the glass.

"So where have you been?" Bonnie asked questioningly.

"Klaus took her and Kol outside so that no one would know her bit her. And hopefully, to make sure that it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh, okay. Are you'll alright Elena?" Bonnie asked in concern and Elena nodded, taking a drink of the champagne. Her friend then turned to Caroline. "What are you doing here with Klaus?" Bonnie asked Caroline and Elena looked up at the two of them.

"Nothing. I just didn't have a better dress to wear."

"And the bracelet?"

"I'll return it."

"How could you be here with him?" Elena bit her lip as she still remembered the feel of his lips on hers. Wondered what her friends would say if they knew.

"I'm not here with him, okay? He's the one who keeps...flirting."

"You look beautiful." She told Bonnie, trying to distract the witch "we didn't meet earlier, I didn't even realise you were here. That dress is amazing." It really was, a delicate creme that flared around her knees.

"Yeah, that's what bothers me," Caroline said, sounding miffed, "we're all here and we didn't know we were all gonna be going. I didn't know you guys were invited. We could've gotten ready together." Elena laughed at how normal the thought was.

"Yeah, I got a note from Esther. She said she wanted to thank me for bringing her back." Bonnie said. "And thanks Elena."

"Yeah, it's okay. But, while we're on the topic, Esther sent me a note as well. She said she wanted to talk to me, in private." Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at her inquisitively, "I want to find out what it's about."

"You have to, I mean, what if she," Caroline looked around before lowering her voice an octave, "what if she knows how to kill Klaus?"

What if she did? Was that something she could do? She thought about the way he had held her, the feeling of his heat as she was encased in it. And then she thought of easily he had hurt her friend. How he had hurt Stefan, almost getting Jeremy killed.

But he had saved Jenna.

"Elena?" It was Bonnie who called her and her neck snapped so fast she almost heard it creak.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. It would be...good if she knew a way." She hated lying to her friends, but if they even had an inkling that she wanted to save him, she would probably be locked inside her house until after he was dead. "But Elijah told me she forgave him. So I'm not sure if she does want to kill him." That way, if she refused, she could just lie to them.

Was she really going to lie to her friends for him?

They had sacrificed so much for her, and she owed them more than her life.

But she didn't owe them his.

"So when will you meet her?" Caroline asked, and she looked around to see that there was a general fatigue in the crowd.

"I don't know. Is it already over?"

"Oh, no. Something about food. And then there's a toast afterwards." They stood in silence for a while before Bonnie turned to her.

"Elena, I wanted to apologise. I should've known you wouldn't betray us." Bonnie said and suddenly felt guilty about not telling her anything.

"It's fine. It probably looked like it."

"Okay, great. You two have made up, I really wasn't in the mood of being in the middle of a fight." Caroline said with a smile, and for a moment it was as if they weren't surrounded by supernatural. As though they weren't supernatural.

Then they heard a sickening creak.

"It's from the back of the house." The blonde said and the two of them followed her to the back to see Kol lying across the floor, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle, Damon standing over him.

Klaus looked like he was about to kill the younger vampire, but Elijah was holding him back.

"What happened?" His eyes snapped towards her and she looked away, afraid she might give herself away.

"I think Kol tried to kill Matt, so Damon broke his neck. And Stefan's gonna take him away from here so Klaus doesn't kill him." Caroline said, focusing on what everyone was seeing.

"I'm surprised the rest of the guests don't know yet." Bonnie said frowning.

"It's Mystic Falls." Elena said as way of explanation when she felt eyes on her. At first she didn't look because she thought it was Klaus, but his attention was elsewhere. Bonnie and Caroline were still talking, and she realised it was Finn who was staring at her. At least that's who she thought he was.

He left to go back in the house, motioning her to follow him. And because she was her, her curiosity outweighing her safety, she followed him back into the house, towards where the dancing had resumed.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume." His accent was thicker, probably because he hadn't been awake for nine centuries. She wondered what that was like, to wake up one day and realise it was a new millennium. She felt her heart clench at that particular misfortune, and tried to shake it away.

She'd already been burned by too many Mikaelsons to feel sympathy for another one.

"Yes, you must be Finn."

"My mother is requesting an audience with you." She felt her eyes widen, not having realised that Finn would be involved.

She recalled Klaus telling her that Finn didn't like that they were vampires.

She was almost certain then, Esther wanted to kill Klaus.

"Yes, when can I meet her?"

"We can go now, while my siblings are distracted."

"Okay, let me just get-" who would be on her side in wanting to save Klaus?

"No, just you. No friends, no bodyguards." Elena bit her lip in contemplation, she needed to know what Esther was planning.

"Okay." She nodded and let him lead her up the stairs.

"You seem different then Tatia." He said and Elena realised that he had probably never met Katherine.

"Oh."

"Yes, she was quite selfish when it came down to it," she was selfish too, she was going to Esther, despite her fear, on the off chance that she might be able to help Klaus. "She tore our family apart over her own selfish desires."

"I guess she did." She felt like a child who was being ranted at by an older relative.

"All of this has been because of both of their selfishness. Nicklaus and Tatia."

"Because Klaus took your brother out to watch the wolves?"

"Yes." She thought it was best to not point out that it was probably Esthers love for her children that was the obvious cause.

"I see you've already seen what Kol is like. You would do well to stay away from him. As for my other brother, I know he makes it look as though he can be trusted but he is ruthless. A monster." She frowned, wondering why he felt the need to remind her of Klaus' behaviour. "Elijah seems as though he is the best of us, but in the end, he is the same monster as the rest. He just hides it behind his suits and his carefully crafted words."

"Elijah isn't like that." It slipped out of her mouth, unbidden, and she turns to look at him. "He tried to save my life."

"Be that as it may, you will do well to not trust any of my siblings."

"So then why should I trust you?"

"It's simple really. My family and I are abominations, stretched out over generations. I have no interest in continuing this pitiful existence." He opened the door and ushered her in.

For all her talk, she was really naïve. She was standing in Esther's room.

When she walked into the room, she could see many candles burning, the smell was almost uncomfortable.

"It's just sage, to protect our conversations from any unwanted listeners." The witch who came to greet her at the door said. And there it was again, that fear. She wanted to turn back and run away, but she didn't have any chance.

"Elena, please come in, I'm sure you have questions for me. That will be all Finn." Once Finn left, Elena had no option but to ignore the fear that was crawling up her spine. Something was going on here, she could tell, so she decided to play along.

"How are you alive?" She said moving to sit on the couch.

"The witch Ayana preserved my body. She was an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." She said as she handed her a cup of tea. Not wanting to offend her, Elena took a sip of the beverage.

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket?"

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the Other Side."

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?"

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" She said trying to sound relieved or excited, but couldn't bring herself to do so when there was a crushing weight on her heart.

"One thing at a time. First, I need your blood." She demanded and Elena felt her heckles rise, some sense of déjà vu clawing at her neck. She put down the half empty cup and stood up.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on here."

"I had wondered if you're feelings for my son would affect your decision. As a mother, it is good to see that Nicklaus has someone so loyal, but there are things that are needed to be done, and for that I require your blood." She grabbed Elena's arm, yanked off the glove and picked up an empty cup.

Elena yelled as she felt the skin on her palm split, blood oozing from the wound, filling the cup.

"The essence of this blood will be in the champagne tonight." She said as Elena felt the edges of the room blur. "Once my children drink it they will be linked together. And then my noble son Finn will make the sacrifice."

"You're going to kill them all." She said realisation dawning on her as she lost her balance, her vision blurring. "What did you do to me?"

"I couldn't have you going to my son and telling him what I've planned. After all, you are his mate."

"His what?" She registered that it was something important, but couldn't dwell on it, as she fell into the couch.

"Nothing for you to worry about, it won't matter by tomorrow night, for now, rest, my dear." She felt her vision go black, the words registering, but not making sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know. But there’s more soon, including more Klaus and Elena interaction.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, let me know what you think about this.


	13. Chapter 13

He swore when he lost sight of her.

He had one thing to do, as he was often reminded, and that was to keep an eye on her. And he hadn’t even done that right. He broke away from the people who were dancing, cursing his luck. 

If there was one thing Derek hated, other than vampires and hunters, it was socialising. He was terrible at it, he didn’t like people in general, and he didn’t like dancing. Still, he was stuck at the stupid ball to keep an eye on the doppelgänger.

Only, he wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping an eye on her.

He almost wished he wasn’t a hybrid in that moment, but he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere.

What seemed like a lifetime ago, he had belonged to a very powerful werewolf pack in Texas, until five years ago, when the woman who claimed to love him had killed them all in a fire. She was a hunter, as it turned out. Ever since, he’d moved from one place to another, a wolf without a pack. Until, Klaus had found him. 

He’d brought him Eva’s head and told him he wanted to make him into a hybrid. He wanted someone who wasn’t just a barbarian, he’d said, but Derek could tell the man was just being classist, had known of his family’s legacy and wanted a part of that.

But still he’d agreed. Klaus didn’t know the first thing about leading wolves, let alone hybrids, so he wanted Derek to be his beta. Well, he hadn’t used the word, but that was what Derek was. So he trained the hybrids, until Klaus came up with a strange request, ensuring the safety of the girl who was the key to turning them into hybrids. 

He’d refused at first.

But then he’d seen them together and he had realised they were mates. He’d known better than to say anything to his sire, but it was obvious to anyone with knowledge of werewolf legends. So he’d essentially stalked the girl, had made sure she was safe. 

And now, he had misplaced her, in a house.

He checked all the corridors and bedrooms downstairs, even scaring some middle aged ladies in the bathroom, before he’d gone up the stairs. He checked every room until he came upon the last one. 

That was where her scent was the strongest.

But he knew this one was the witches and he was unsure about going in. He knew enough witches to know they were extremely powerful, and this one was one of the most powerful. But if something were to happen to the girl, he wasn’t sure the town would be left standing at the wake of Klaus’ anger. 

And he would be dead as well.

So he opened the door, unlocked to his surprise, and went in. 

“Oh no.” He walked towards where the girl was unconscious on the couch with dry, caked blood on her palm. He tried to wake her, but was unable to.

He left the room to call Klaus, given that there was sage burning inside.

“What is it?” The man appeared in front of him within seconds and Derek led him into the room, shutting the door behind them, having predicted what was about to happen. Klaus was frozen, staring as if he wasn’t able to believe what he was seeing. 

He turned around to face Derek, eyes full of rage. Suddenly, Derek wasn’t sure  he  would survive the night. 

“What the hell happened to her?” He felt a chill go up his spine at the rage the other hybrid was emanating. “The only reason you’re alive, is that I can hear her heart beating. So I suggest you start talking.”

“I don’t know. I came to look for her and found her like this.”

“Look for her? You were supposed to keep an eye on her the entire time!” He was definitely going to die tonight. 

“I was, but I was moving your brother and by the time I got back, she had disappeared.”

“This has to be my mothers doing.” Klaus said as she kneeled by the couch, taking her hand in his. “She did this, no doubt for some kind of blood magic. And if she kept Elena here, then she might intend to harm her again. I need to get her away from here.”

“Won’t she notice if you aren’t at the ball?” He asked the other hybrid even as he was checking over his mate. 

“I don’t care.” He was running a hand through his hair, while looking at her with  tenderness . He seemed to be rethinking his words, because he suddenly looked up. “Take her and leave.”

“Uh..?”

“It seems I have to murder my recently resurrected mother.” He said with a feral grin that made Derek fearful. “Take her through the back entrance, to your house and wait with her there.” He nodded in agreement as the words washed over him. He moved to pick her up, just as the door opened and one his brothers entered the room.

“Nicklaus.” He took in the room first, before turning to look at his brother.

“Elijah.”

“Brother, what have you done with Elena?”

“Me, oh I’ve done nothing, perhaps you should ask what Esther has done.” Elijah shut the doors before coming into the room. 

“She had requested a private audience with Elena.” He could see Klaus’ jaw set at the words, as he walked towards his brother.

“And you let her walk into the lions den, unaccompanied. Need I remind you that it was mother who killed Tatia, out of nothing more than spite.” The anger was rolling off him in waves, as his voice was raised.

“No, you need not brother. I can recall it as perfectly as though it was yesterday. And this,” he said looking around the room, “the elements of a spell, blood of the doppelgänger, sage. What exactly is mother planning?”

“I don’t know, but it’s probably no good. Perhaps we should ask Kol. He’s devious and he has knowledge of mothers spells, he might know. Take her, I’ll be there soon.” Klaus said to Derek as he picked her up and left the room. “What’s left of this bloody evening Elijah?”

“Just the toast, brother.”

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that her head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, making her headache worse. When she finally did, she realised that she didn’t know where she was. She could hear voices reaching her from somewhere but couldn’t make out the words.

She itched her skin where it had been trapped underneath her dress and tried to get up slowly. 

Once she had regained her balance, she walked to where the door was and yanked it open, coming upon an odd sight.

Bonnie was in the centre of the room, Kol smirking at her, Elijah was sitting on the couch going through a grimoire, Derek was making drinks and Klaus was walking towards her.

She was hit by the sudden barrage of memories, his hands on her, his lips on hers, going to meet Esther, and then...nothing.

She could see the question in his eyes and knew it was reflected in hers, still she nodded, she was fine.

“Look who’s finally decided to wake up.” He said and the entire room turned to stare at her.

Everyone was still wearing their clothes from the ball even though she could see the sliver of sunlight through the gap in the curtains.

“Elena, thank God you’re awake, I was beginning to get worried.” Bonnie said as she walked towards her, around Klaus and stopped in front of her. “What happened?”

“I need to wash my hands.” She said pulling off the remaining glove and walking towards the kitchen Derek pointed at.

Once she did, she leaned against the counter as she recounted the entire tale. 

“So it’s true then? She wants to kill us all?” Elijah asked with an air of finality.

“Yeah. My blood was supposed to be in the champagne last night.”

“No wonder it tasted so sweet.” Klaus commented absently and a little lecherously causing Bonnie to glare at him. 

“And you just gave your blood, did you?” Kol asked, a dangerous hint in his voice.

“She took it from me.”

“See I don’t particularly care about specifics.” The next moment, Klaus was standing in front of Kol, blocking his way to her.

“We need to find a way to stop our mother. Let us focus on the problem at hand.” Elijah said to the others.

Both Klaus and Kol fell silent at that, and Elena could feel the glare that Bonnie was levelling her with. She frowned until she realised that she had just given away a plan to kill Klaus. But even if she hadn’t wanted to save him, she wasn’t sure she could kill all five of them. 

No one deserved to die at the hands of their own mother.

“Well, we could always unlink ourselves.” Elijah said. 

“And we would need a witch for it.” Kol said. 

“We have one.” Klaus was pointing to Bonnie who was already shaking her head. 

“I’m not helping any of you.”

“Come now darling, there are three originals here. You can’t possibly take us all down.” Kol was walking towards where Bonnie was and Elena felt protectiveness flair in her chest. She started walking towards them both, unsure what she would do.

“Yes, I can.” Bonnie raised her hand, causing Kol to groan in pain for a few moments before he straightened his neck, smirking at the witch. 

“No, you really can’t. But please, by all means, keep trying. I haven’t felt pain since the 1800s.” 

“You’ve been daggered for the better part of the last two centuries brothers, that could possibly be the reason why.” Elijah said and Kol turned to face him, looking offended. 

“And then there’s fact that you sleep with just about every witch you see.” Klaus quipped and Bonnie was staring at Elena, who was trying not to laugh at how normal they all sounded. 

“Oh shut up, both of you. Weren’t we talking about solving this problem?”

“Yes, do you have a solution? Other then antagonising the only witch in town?” Elijah asked Kol, who was frowning. 

“The unlinking might not work, we’ll have to get Finn’s blood for it. Well, all our blood, but Finn’s will be hard to get.”

“Derek,” Klaus said turning to the other hybrid, “tell the hybrids to get to it, while my brother remains unaware.”

“Will he be, unaware?” Elijah questioned, “if he is working with our mother...”

“Yes, if only Nik hadn’t killed her...”

“Then why isn’t she only planning to kill Nicklaus?” Elijah mused and Klaus turned to him.

“Oh, thank you Elijah. I mean that is the question, isn’t it, why wouldn’t she just want to kill the bastard? Why the rest of you?” She almost recoiled at the vitriol in his voice, and Elijah looked concerned.

“Really brother, now we have talked about this, at length, and we have always chosen you over our murderous parents.” He was talking firmly, but Elena got the distinct feeling that he was being more careful than usual. “I was merely saying that Kol, this does not just have to do with our brother.”

“Fine. So she hates us all.”

“Possibly. We might have to kill her.”

“Oh, I will gladly do it again.” 

“But there is a chance it might not work. Kol?” Elijah seemed level headed in that moment, but Elena could tell that this momentary peace was tenuous. 

The Mikaelsons were the definition of dysfunctional.

“There is. However, there’s an easy solution to that. Mother is drawing on the Bennett bloodline, so we could just sever the tie.”

“Sever the tie, you mean-”

“Oh, we’re not killing her,” Klaus said with finality, “she’s too strong a witch, I might need her in the future.”

“Then her mother, but killing won’t be enough, we would have to turn her. If mother is drawing on the entire bloodline, then that means she’s drawing on the dead as well. She doesn’t need to be dead, she needs to stop being a witch.” Elijah said and Elena turned, desperately hunting for something that might help her as she moved back into the kitchen.

There was no way she was letting Bonnie lose someone again. She still hadn’t forgotten how her grandmother had died, because Elena convinced her to help them.

“Well yes, that can be done.” Her heart sank as she realised it was Klaus who said it. She picked up a knife, having an idea and turned around, holding it behind her back.

“Bonnie’s mother was the one who desiccated and entombed Mikeal.” Elena said, trying for something, anything that might work.

“And while that maybe a point in favour of the witch, she could just as easily do it to one of us. And since we’re all linked, well, you could see how that would be a problem.” Kol said somewhat condescending. 

“But you can’t kill either of them. Or turn them, there is another way.”

“And yet, this is the easiest way.” Kol responded.

“Yes, but-“

“Enough, Elijah can find her mother and I can-“ But Klaus never got to finish because she raised the knife to her neck digging it into her skin hard enough to draw blood. 

If this was the only leverage she had, then so be it.

“No.”

“Oh bloody hell-“

“Elena...” Bonnie was advancing towards her so she pressed herself against the kitchen counter.

“Give me your word that you won’t hurt either of them or I will slit my throat. No more hybrids.” She knew it was a gamble even as Elijah looked at her knowingly.

“Put the knife down.” His face was unreadable, usually she could tell, but not here and now. She could see a hint of betrayal in his eyes, and she felt bad about having to do this, but she couldn’t just abandon Bonnie. Not after everything.

“Not until you give me your word.” She could, however, see the set of his jaw. But she was just as stubborn as he was, and she wouldn’t give in. She couldn’t. 

“I’m calling you out on your bluff darling.” Kol said, “Nik, let her do it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure brother, she did this last year, stabbed herself in the stomach and then daggered me.” Elijah informed Kol.

“Of course she did and  of course it worked. You and the doppelgängers, isn’t it a little incestuous at this point Elijah?” Kol said before dropping down on the couch.

While this was happening, Klaus was advancing towards her, only to find himself unable to enter the kitchen, where Bonnie had moved.

“You weren’t paying attention to me, so I thought I’d cast a boundary spell.” Bonnie said and if she thought Klaus was angry before, he looked livid now.

“Honestly, you need to stop with this stupidity, put that bloody thing down and come out here.”

“No. I’m not going to let you or your family hurt my friend.”

“And what of you helping our mother?” Elijah asked.

“I wasn’t going to help her.”

“My family has destroyed your life, why wouldn’t you want to help her?” Elijah asked looking confused and she couldn’t stop her gaze from shifting to Klaus in that moment, the unspoken truth was what was between them laid bare for him to see. Just as she could see the fear hidden behind his anger.

“Enough.” He said, “you have my word, now put down that bloody knife down and come out here, so one of us can heal you.”

She pulled the knife out, hissing as the blood tricked down her throat and walked towards where he was giving her a few drops of his blood in a glass. 

“Oh good, once again, Nik has chosen his hybrids over his entire bloody family.” Kol said in frustration as Klaus passed the glass over and she mixed juice in it. “Do you at least have a plan brother?”

“Well, of course, I do. First, we need to get a witch to unlink us all. I know someone more trustworthy than the Bennett witch who we can use. And then I’m going to kill our mother.” 

“Yes, that sounds quite good. Kol, if you could drop Ms. Bennett home.”

“With pleasure.” Bonnie was saying something to Kol, but Elena was rooted to the spot at the look Klaus had fixed her with.

“Elena?” Bonnie asked and she was already at the door with Kol. 

“No, she won’t be leaving with you.” Elijah said, “consider her insurance, you’ll get her once we’re certain our mothers plan has failed. And of course, if it hasn’t, rest assured Elena won’t see the next morning either.” Elena looked sharply at Elijah in disbelief, she had no disillusions about his priorities but she hadn’t expected him to be so detached. “In the meanwhile, Nicklaus when will the witch be here?” 

“Soon. Derek can go get her. Get her here instead of my house.” He told the hybrid who left with Kol and Bonnie.

“In the meanwhile, I will go home and pretend as if everything is going well, and we do not have an inkling of mothers plan, I suggest you stay here and keep an eye on her.”

Elijah left then and it was just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much, but I decided to publish it once I realised it couldn't get better. I'm not very proud of how this chapter turned out. But I'm very excited about the next chapter. It's pure Klaus/Elena interaction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be better experienced if you read it while listening to the song Lust For Life by Lana Del Ray in the latter part.

Once Elijah left, she could feel Klaus glaring a hole in the side of her head as she got a wet towel to wipe the blood from her neck.

He wasn’t saying anything, but she knew it was only the calm before the storm. 

More appropriately, it was the silence before the storm, because he looked thunderous. 

“So,” he was stalking towards her and it had been a while since she had felt such fear around him, “that was quite the good thing you did, for your friend.” He was drawling the words, and she remembered senior prank night all of a sudden. 

The fear she had felt then. 

“Klaus....I had to.”

“Yes, she’s a very important person to you, isn’t she?” She didn’t think he wanted an answer but couldn’t help herself.

“She is.”

“As are Stefan and Damon, Caroline, even Elijah.” 

“Yes.”

“Hmm...your brother, your aunt , your friend.” 

“What is the point of this?” 

“I wonder love....who you were trying to protect when you went to meet my mother.”

“I-“

“Your friends and family? Who would be much better off if I was dead!” She held herself steady as his voice rose an octave. She knew, or at least she thought, that he wouldn’t kill her, but he looked livid. 

“I told you about it the first chance I got.” She said raising her chin. She didn’t care how angry he was, she had done nothing but help him.

“You did, yes. Tell me, was it because of the noble Elijah? The one you trust so much, even after he betrayed you.”

The realisation dawned on her.

“Klaus-“

“Because you...you accused me of playing games,” she pressed herself into the counter behind her when he was finally in front of her. “And yet, there you were, plotting to kill me.”

“No I-“

“Was it the realisation that Elijah would die as well? Is that what stopped you?” He asked, his tone resigned and his eyes glassy. 

“ No.”

“Then what was it?”

“It was you. I went there to see what she wanted. So that I could protect you.”

“Your lying!” She reeled back as he roared at her, and she couldn’t help the fear that overcame her. 

“No, Klaus, I-“  _your heart skips a beat when you lie_ , “listen to my heart. I’m not lying. I went there to protect you. It was all I wanted from the second I stepped into that room.” He looked shaken for a moment, as though he couldn’t believe her words.

“Why?” She pushed herself off the counter, one hand reaching up to his face.

“Because I care about you. And the thought of you dying....” she was the one who was speechless this time, the truth between them weighing down on her. 

She didn’t finish though, couldn’t, not without barring her soul and that, she wasn’t ready for that. Her attention was pulled to him again.

He pressed her back, crowding her in, one hand on the counter as the other reached up to her neck, stroking her pulse point with his thumb, as his palm was covering the back of her neck. 

Suddenly, he pulled her into his body, pressing her against him and she felt lightheaded with desire. She wondered how things had changed so quickly, how he’d gone from yelling at her to looking at her as though she hung the moon. But, she also knew, that it was because he believed her.

The next thing she knew was the feeling of his lips on hers, crashing into her like a wave. She moaned into his mouth, pressing into him, trying to feel whatever she could of him as she got lost in the taste of his lips. 

He was clutching at her desperately, as though he was trying to hold on and let go all at the same time. 

As if he was trying to search for control, over himself, over her, it was enough to drive her crazy. 

This was nothing like the previous night had been, this time it was all clashing teeth and tongues, as he moulded himself into her, as if he was attempting to possess as much of her as he could, as though he wanted to merge them into one. And she wanted it just as much as he did.

But- 

“Klaus, she said something.” She said once they broke apart but her words swallowed by his tongue, silencing her until he pulled back.

“What?” His voice was rough and low as he tilted her head back, pressing kisses along her jawline, his stubble scraping against her soft skin, and she moaned at the sensation, the roughness just the right amount of stimulation.

“About me bring your mate.” She somehow got the words out between her panting making him freeze for a moment, his tongue at the crook of her neck and pulled back to look at her. 

“Did she?”

“Yes. What does it mean?” She asked as she wondered how long it would take to take off his jacket, too far gone to admonish herself for such thoughts.

“That you belong to me.” He said it with casualness, as if it was some forgone conclusion that didn’t even merit discussion. And it did something to her, lit some primal part of her she decided to ignore.

“Of  course it does, but how is it any different than calling me  your doppelgänger?” There was a bite in her voice, as though she was angry at the very idea of belonging to him, but she was still pushing his jacket off his shoulders, enticed by the idea.

“It’s quite different. It has to do with my werewolf nature.” He broke away from her, shrugging the jacket off and really, no one, least of all Klaus, had the right to look that good in a vest. 

“What is it?” 

“ _ This _ . What’s happening right now, this is what it means to be someone’s mate. It‘s as though we’re two halves of a whole.” And she tried to make sense of that, his anger to her compassion, his power grabs to her attempts at keeping her friends alive, his machinations to her kindness. 

But they weren’t that different, really. They had both learned how to fight when they were backed into a corner, they both wanted to gain power, him for nefarious purposes and her for protection, both capable of manipulation, capable of cruel machinations when forced. 

They just had different purposes.

“When did you know?” She asked as he was running his hands down her arms, looking at her wonderingly, before he picked up her wrist to press his mouth into it gently, even as his eyes were dark. 

“The Smoky mountains in Tennessee.”

“What?” She asked in mild surprise, as she tried to unbutton his shirt with one hand, giving up in frustration and instead moved to scrap her teeth against the skin at the junction of his neck and chest. She could feel the laughter he let out at her actions and desperation.

“We can only recognise our mates when we’re in our wolf forms.” He said before he lightly tugged her hair, making her face up so he could kiss her again and she took the opportunity to finally unbutton his vest and shirt, her hands shaking and motions frantic.

“So you knew I was alive the entire time?” She asked between their kiss, running her hands over the hard planes of his chest, and suddenly it wasn’t enough, she wanted  more , more of him, more of them. 

“Since that time, yes. I did.”

“And at the school?”

“That was- I wanted to see if I could-“

“Hurt me.” She finished as she pushed his shirt away, letting it pool with his jacket and then he was loosening the pins in her hair with enough care to give her whiplash. She appreciated the lean muscles he was covered in, his tattoo, the curve of his shoulders. “You wanted to see if you were still in control.” She stated as he moved behind her to get better access, her back pressed against his bare chest. 

“Yes. All disillusions of control were gone when Stefan tried to drive you off that bridge.” He pulled her back into him once her hair was free, one arm across her chest as his mouth was on her neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses all over her, until he found her sweet spot. He bit her there with blunt teeth, sucking into the skin as she threw her head back into him, a strange arousal at the pleasure and the pain rushing through her. 

This was how he had killed her.

“You were afraid.” She stated plainly as her hands made their way over his stomach, feeling the muscle there as she scratched him despite the awkward angle. She felt the groan he let out reverberate through her skin, as though piercing her to her bones.

“Yes.” There was a catch in his voice and she turned around to get a look at him. He looked angry, whether at the confession of his fear or at feeling it at all, she didn’t know. But she surged forwards, her hands over his hips, wanting to feel every inch of his skin as she kissed her way over his chest, wanting him, all of him.

He found the zip of her dress, pulling it down slowly, and then backed away from her, staring at her openly as the gown fell away, pooling at her feet leaving her almost bare to his heated gaze. 

There was fire in his eyes, drinking her in, and she had the sudden urge to shrink back as she felt the heat pool in her stomach. 

They were both frozen, the importance of the moment not lost on either. This wasn’t something they would be able to come back from, ever. 

They moved together as one, and he pulled her in his arms, picking her up before carrying her into the room she had woken up in. 

She barely caught herself as he threw her into the bed, pulling herself up to undo his belt and he ran his hands over her.

“Lace,” he said tilting his head as he played with her bra, unhooking it, “I knew there was more to you than that good girl exterior you show.” 

“Oh, like this?” She asked as she palmed him through the material of his pants, feeling him harden at her touch, taking pleasure in the groan he let out.

“You are positively vixen.” He lowered his head and sucked gently on her nipple, drawing it to hardness, his warm mouth surrounding her as he scraped his teeth over her sensitive bud, paying attention to the other by rolling it between two fingers.

“Klaus...” She frantically removed his belt, pushing his pants down and he ground into her, covering her in his heat. She was vaguely aware of the sounds that were escaping her throat as he bit into her sensitive nipple with his blunt teeth. 

“Klaus, please...”

“What do you want love? Tell me.” He commanded with a  growl against her skin as his hands trailed to the waistband of her panties.

“You, I want... something,  anything , please.” If she had any shame left, she would’ve blushed at the desperation in her voice, but all she could feel was him, and she wanted more. He slid down pulling her towards the foot of the bed where he sat on his knees.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling the black material off her, leaving her exposed. He broke their gaze to look down at her, staring at her glistening sex with naked want and desire, and she tried to rub her thighs together, to quell that feeling of lust. “Oh no, I want to see how wet you are, how wet I’ve made you.” He teased as he grasped her ankles and pulled her legs apart, pressing kisses along her inner thighs till he got to where she really wanted him.

He pulled back then, raising his eyes to look at her, and pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She let out a moan at the sensation and he smirked at her, pressing into her, making her whine, before dipping his fingers lower, pressing two fingertips at her quivering entrance. “Is this what you want?” He asked smugly as if he couldn’t feel her arousal on his fingers. 

“Yes, just - I need you.” He plunged two fingers into her, giving her no time to adjust, scissoring her, pulling her apart and then putting her back together. He was quick and rough and she could feel herself building up. She let out a whine as he abruptly pulled his fingers out, leaving her empty and wanting, her entrance quivering and clenching, wanting more of him.

He pressed his fingers against her lips and she sucked her own juices off them, feeling wanton, as she looked up at him while hollowing her cheeks.

“I bet you taste delicious sweetheart.”

His tongue felt flat against her sex then, as he licked a stripe from her entrance all the way up to her clit, hollowing his cheeks around it, teasing with his tongue in a way that had her toes curling. He was alternating it with his teeth at her lips nipping at them before soothing the burn with his tongue, and she was grinding herself onto his face, hips snapping up in urgency.

He descended on her, biting and licking and sucking her relentlessly, and she was growing more and more incoherent with each passing second, her hands quivering as they struggled to hold her up, her back arching off its own accord.

And she was too far gone to care about anything other than his lips, his tongue, his hands on her thighs, and the sounds he was drawing out of her. 

“Klaus” she could feel the sensation building in her stomach as he continued his assault on her. “I’m going to-“

His only response was to go faster, at an almost supernatural speed and she couldn’t even moan anymore, her mouth dropped open as she seized, the warmth spreading throughout her and she clamped her thighs around his face, holding it in place as she rid her high. She could feel herself quivering even as she finally relaxed her thighs and dropped onto the bed, feeling boneless.

She stared at the ceiling as she could feel him cleaning up the mess she’d made, far too sensitive for his ministrations but unable to move as he held her thighs down. “Delicious.” 

She was still catching her breath when he slithered next to her and she slid down the bed, not wanting to be outdone. She had a strange desire in her to make him beg the way she had begged him for that sweet release.

This time, she was the one on her knees, as he supported his weight on his forearms to see her clearly.

She swallowed as she took in the sight of his covered length. That was unfair, she thought as she bit her lip.

“Nervous?” He asked cockily and she surged forward to run her tongue over his clothed member, wanting to replace that look with something more primal, before pulling it free of its confines.

She took in the sight of the pink swollen head, wondering what it would feel like inside her, before wrapping her hand around it and pumping it a few times. She wrapped her lips around the head, running her tongue around him.

She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, taking in more and more of him, spurred on by the sounds he was making, until she couldn’t fit in anymore. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he thrust into her, lips stretched almost to the point of discomfort, the tip at her throat. She moaned around him, looking up at him, could see his face contorted in pleasure, his eyes almost closed and felt drunk with power.

She scratched at his thighs, to tell him he didn’t have to hold back. And he let go, his hips thrusting without abandon as he fisted his hand in her hair, making her choke around him, and all she could do was hold on to his thighs, leaving half moon marks in his skin where her fingers were digging.

It was over all too soon when he pulled her head off him. She looked at him in question, but the next moment she was on the bed underneath him, her knees almost crying in relief.

She parted her legs when she felt him against her thigh, and he wasted no time sinking into her heat, the delicious stretch of him almost too much as he settled into her as though he belonged there.

It felt like he did.

She held on to his arms, shutting her eyes as she adjusted to his length and his girth, relaxing herself even as she was on the edge of pain and pleasure.

“If only you could see yourself right now darling, just how well you’re taking my cock.” He said as she felt full like never before and she clenched around him, making him growl. “You are so bloody tight!”

“Move.”

“You’re missing something important there love.” He said as he lay still over her, his cock throbbing inside her even as he causally played with her hair. She wondered how long he could keep doing that, lay perfectly still inside her, filling her up as he played with her. She didn’t want to find out now.

“Please.” 

“There’s a good girl.” He sounded too glib, really, but before she could complain, he was moving inside her, the feeling of him new and unfamiliar. He was rough with her, snapping his hips at an almost punishing pace as she held on to him, digging her nails down his back, making him hiss in pain. She’d been with people who had made love to her, but she had never been with anyone who had fucked her like this. Like he was claiming her, itching his name, his scent into her so everyone would know just who she belonged to.

She whimpered when he pulled out and flipped her into her stomach, more gently then she thought he would, and got on to her hands and knees. And somehow he was driving into her harder and faster than before, although this time she had more leverage to slam back into him, clenching around him, as he finally,  finally,  hit that spot. The one that made her back arch, and he pulled her back, flush against him, the angle making it even better. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t know? Like the way I fill you up. Look at you, you’ve got everyone fooled with your act, but they don’t know this side of you, do they, hmm?” 

“I...” she could barely make her tongue work, let alone hold any coherent thought, and she was jolted back to reality when he twisted her nipple painfully. 

“Answer me!” He growled into her ear, and she should’ve been afraid or angry, but she could only feel herself getting more wet.

“No, no one else knows this, just you.” She panted the words, so soft she wasn’t sure he heard her, but his painful touch over her sensitive nub turned gentle, allowing the blood to rush back into it. 

Then suddenly his fingers were at her mouth and she sucked on them, swirling her tongue around them before he pulled back, settling them over her clit, sliding over it quickly as she let go, the sensations too much for her. 

His mouth at her throat, his hand between her thighs and his length buried inside her, the sound of skin slapping on skin the only sound in the room and she let go, arching into him, holding onto whatever skin she could reach as he spilled into her, holding her against him as they both reached their highs together.

They collapsed, although he took care not to crush her under his weight, after they were done, lying next to each other as they recovered. 

He was holding her impossibly close to him, and she was surrounded by his heat. The situation was still looming over them, the uncertainty. There was a good chance they could both be dead by nightfall. She turned around, moulding herself into him, her head tucked under his chin, and tried to memorise this. All of it, how he felt against her, inside her, how much she wanted him and needed him, how she felt almost _complete_. All she could think about, in that moment, was how many more days like this with him she wanted.

The intensity of her own feelings scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has self control issues, this was supposed to be Klaus/Elena interaction, yet it somehow turned into almost a chapter of smut. Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually, she had to leave the safety of his arms. And just how screwed up that was, the fact that she felt safe with Klaus. At least she knew why though, at least she wasn’t going mad.

She showered and got dressed, wearing the clothes that Bonnie had gotten her, carefully hiding the marks he had left on her neck, before going back to the living room. 

Her gown was already folded and in a bag, while he had changed into something more him. The window was thrown open, afternoon light streaming in.

“I didn’t realise how late it was.”

“Yes, it seems our mother gave you something to put you not only in a deep sleep but a long one.”

She didn’t say anything to that, instead focusing on the food in the kitchen. 

“Is that for me?” 

“Yes, you might want to get to it before Rebekah gets here.”

“Rebekah?” 

“Elijah is convinced that she’ll inspire a sense of urgency in your friends that none of us will.”

Well, that was true. 

“Oh.”

“And if you are to spend an afternoon with my sister, as much as I hate thought, you might want to eat something first.”

* * *

Finn had spent the last nine centuries in a box. 

He didn’t know when he had broken through the mental confines of the dagger, but he was quite sure now it was sometime during the fifteenth century. He had heard his brothers squabble, something about a woman named Katerina and whether to awaken Kol for help. 

He had wanted to scream out then, tell them that he would be willing to help. But he’d been frozen, unable to twitch a finger, let alone use his tongue. He couldn’t understand why he was the one stuck in a box while Kol and Rebekah were awoken time and again. At times for help, at times for pleasure and at times when they desired the entire family to be together. 

He was never considered  _ family _ . 

He thought of many things as he lay suffocating in the coffin. When he was alive. There were times when the air would become thin and he would simply ‘die.’ Only to be conscious mere hours later. 

He would think of Sage, the beautiful woman he had condemned to his fate. Wondered if perhaps Nicklaus or Mikeal had killed her. He would think of his mother and he would think of his sister. Sometimes he even thought of Elijah or Kol or Nicklaus.

He was ashamed to remember it, but he would have gladly begged them for mercy. To be let out of the coffin, to be let out of that constant state of paralysis, where time passed and the world moved, yet he remained frozen.

Over the centuries, he heard of the many exploits his family committed in that state of his. How they were all nothing more than a curse on this earth. 

He felt the dark and the cold, the burning hunger in his veins and his throat, but the worst of it was the betrayal and the loneliness. Nothing was worse than being alone and all he wanted was to end it.

So when his mother said there was a chance, a chance that he could end it  _ and _ rid the world of his siblings, he agreed to her plan. 

He did not want his siblings dead. But he knew what they were and perhaps it was time for them all.

However, being stuck in a box made him that much slower. So when he was attacked by those vile hybrids, all working together like a wolf pack, he had been unable to defend himself.

“Mother.” He said walking into the clearing where she was preparing for the spell. “They have my blood. I assume they know about the plan by now.” 

She frowned at him, but if there was anyone who could handle an unpredictable situation, it was her. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Derek to come back with the witch Olivia and Elijah to return with Rebekah.

“Here is the spell, and all of our blood.” Klaus told Olivia, slipping a paper in front of her, along with vials of blood.

“Okay, fine. But this is a tough spell, and I’ll need time to perform it.” The witch told the originals who seemed to be hanging on to her words. 

“You have till six minutes after nine. That’s when the moon will be at its peak.” Klaus told her. 

“Well, that’s settled. Until then, Nicklaus, stay with Kol make sure you he doesn’t go on a rampage as his final act. Rebekah, you stay here with Elena and should our plan fail, kill her.” 

Her neck snapped to meet Rebekah’s gaze, cruel and unfeeling, fear rushing through her. 

“Now that you’re done behaving as though you’re in charge brother,” Klaus said, the fear inside her subsiding, “Derek you stay here, make sure my sister doesn’t harm my doppelgänger. As for Kol, he’s more likely to get drunk and party than kill people. And Olivia, should you find yourself free before nine, do go through that other spell I told you about.”

“I’m only doing one spell Klaus!” The witch exclaimed at the hybrid.

“Ah, yes, or you could do two and then I would be in your debt.” She knew Olivia was going to accept the deal before she actually did, and soon enough, Klaus and Elijah left.

“So, how was your night Elena? Mine was fabulous, given that I spent it with Damon.” Rebekah said and she almost choked on the juice she was drinking. “He’s quite good in bed you know, very satisfying. But I don’t think it could work out for you two, you’re so  _ sweet _ and  _ innocent _ , you wouldn’t be able to keep up someone like Damon.”

_I kept up your brother_ ,  she thought scathingly, but it didn’t say anything, knowing it would aggravate the original more.

“And Derek bring a lot of girls here? This entire house reeks of sex.” Rebekah commented lightly making Derek look directly at her, and she coloured in embarrassment under his gaze.

“My boyfriend visits from time to time.” The hybrid said, and of course  _ that’s _ why Klaus had entrusted him with her care.

“Huh.” 

Derek sat down next to her, and she felt relatively safe, sitting across from Rebekah who was casually going through  _ her  _ phone. It didn’t matter much, because she had already deleted everything important after Bonnie had done the same thing to her.

“It used to be passed down the generations in my pack.” Derek said handing her a leather bound book. She opened it curiously, seeing that it was about werewolf packs.

“Oh, that’s great,” she said in confusion, not knowing why he was handing it to her. He turned the pages, stopping near the end of the book.

_ Mating Rituals  _

Oh. That’s why he had given it to her. She saw that Rebekah’s attention was temporarily divided by her phone, and started reading the book. 

Then there were pictures, of men turning into beasts, almost every stage recorded on the page, and instead of making her uncomfortable, she found them to be interesting. There was nothing like this, this rich history that was handed to her, about vampires. At the end she saw a full fledged wolf, her mind wondering to when she had seen Klaus’ werewolf form unknowingly, and she wished she could remember more details about how he’d looked. 

Then there was the actual ritual.

And _of course_ there was a ritual because it was her and Klaus.

It was done by marking the mate with a bite.

_ The first mark would be given immediately before or during a full moon. The mate would have to go to the werewolf willingly, freely giving themselves to the wolf.  _

_ The second mark would be done at the beginning of a new lunar cycle, under the crescent moon. It is to ensure that the mating occurs under both a full moon and a new moon. _

She closed the book abruptly, realisation dawning on her.

The night Klaus broke his curse. He had marked her, bitten her under the full moon and since she had gone willingly it worked as first part of the ritual. According to the book, mates couldn’t be chosen, they were destined. Which meant that she was always supposed to be-

“Look at this, what a nauseatingly adorable picture.” Rebekah said pulling up an old photo of her, Caroline and Bonnie. “Best friends, yet one of them died at the hands of your nemesis, and the other lost her grandmother because of your failed plan, right? And this one,” she showed her another picture, this one with her parents, “do you think they’d be proud of you? Switching and playing between two brothers like the little doppelgänger slut you are.”Rebekah said, bitterness flooding her words.

“I don’t know, at least they haven’t spent a millennium plotting my death though.” She stated looking at the blonde who was glaring at her. Still, the words brought the memory of how easily she’d given into Klaus. Maybe she was turning into Katherine.

“You know, one of these days, if I survive tonight, I’m going to put you in a room with your precious Salvatores, and see which of them you truly love more. It’ll be a nice game. I’ll compel you all, perhaps, maybe even let your friends watch.” 

“Fine, if you’re able to stop your mother from killing you, which will be because of my help of course, then sure, do it.”

“You are lucky Elijah won’t let me kill you before the moon reaches its peak and Nik won’t let me kill you after. Otherwise, I would’ve tortured you for days-“

“I am trying to work, you know. To save your life.” Olivia said from her place, looking up from the spells in her hand.

“And are you working?”

“I am.” The witch said before she poured the blood onto the page, and began chanting. They were all looking at her, rapt in attention, but nothing seemed to be happening.

“What is it?” Rebekah asked.

“It’s the spirits. They’re fighting my magic.”

“Well then, fight back!” 

“I am, but it’s a thousand dead witches, and I’m only one. There isn’t much I can do.”

“Just keep trying.” Rebekah growled. “Otherwise, I will kill you right after I kill her.” She said pointing at Elena. She looked down at her own phone then and soon, strode towards Elena, hand outstretched.

“Give me my necklace.” She stated plainly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s mine, and because we need a locator spell to find mother.” 

“It’s in my bag, I don’t know where that is after last night.” She said but soon enough, Derek was handing her the small purse. She fished inside, giving Rebekah the necklace once she found it. 

The blonde handed it to the witch who begrudgingly did a locator spell. “They’re cloaked.” She told Rebekah who groaned in frustration. Then, all of a sudden, she dropped to the floor, a grey hue settling over her and Elena cursed, wondering what her friends had done. 

“What happened to her?” Derek asked in panic.

“I think one of her siblings got daggered.” She stood up from the couch, setting the heavy book on the table and grabbed a bag of blood from the refrigerator. “Hope you don’t mind.” She stated, just as Rebekah started regaining her colour and Elena handed her the bag. 

Instead of tearing into it though, Rebekah put it down on the table.

“There’s only a few minutes left for the ritual, and the spell isn’t working Elena. Which means, I get to drink from you.” Rebekah advanced towards her only to be stopped by Derek, who threw her into a wall, crouching in front of her. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” She advanced towards Derek, throwing him into the kitchen. 

The hybrid got back up, charging at Rebekah and she easily threw him off. They both charged towards one another again, ready to kill, but instead of getting to each other, they fell to the floor groaning in pain.

“Enough. I need to focus.”

“What’s the point? You can’t do anything, which means mother will murder us all.” For the first time that day, Rebekah looked scared. She calmed down nonetheless. 

Elena was growing impatient, Olivia was still unable to do the spell and the moon had almost reached its apex. 

She was about to ask, but before she could, Rebekah’s phone rang. 

“You’re free to go.” She sounded disappointed as she turned to Elena.

“What happened?” 

“Your Salvatores turned your friends mother into a vampire.” She felt her heart drop to her stomach at the words. Bonnie’s mom. She had to leave. She picked up the purse, got her phone and left the house in a hurry, with the intention to talk to her friend.

When she got down, she saw Matt standing outside, by his truck.

“Hey, I came to get you.”

“How long have you been here?” She asked in confusion, wondering why he just hadn’t told the others where she was. Maybe that could’ve saved Abby’s life.

“A couple minutes, pretty sure Elijah compelled me.” 

“Oh God, Matt.” She moved towards him, but he was looking behind her, and she turned around to see Rebekah.

“Let’s just leave, Lena. No need to stay here any longer.” They turned away from the blonde and got into the car. 

“I want to see Bonnie first.” She said and he looked at her worriedly. “What is it Matt?”

“Elena, Bonnie doesn’t want to see you.” She felt as though someone was stabbing her, twisting the knife in her. Bonnie blamed her for what happened. And why wouldn’t she? Damon turned her mom for her sake, after all.

“Just take me there, I’ll try to talk to her.” She said and he nodded. They were silent the rest of the drive, another casualty, and Elena could feel her skin crawl. She had slept with Klaus and now...

She was driven out of her thoughts when they came up to Bonnie’s house and she made a beeline for the front door. When it opened however, it was Caroline standing on the other side. 

“Hey, I want to see Bonnie, Caroline.” She said to her friend who blocked her way inside.

“I know but Elena, Bonnie doesn’t want to see you.” She said softly, trying to soften the blow.

“But I just need to talk to her, just to check up on her Caroline, just five minutes...”

“No Elena. Look, she knows it isn’t your fault, she just. Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save your life. And she gets it, she’s really happy you’re alive, cause she loves you, but it feels as if her life and her family don’t matter. Damon easily killed her mom tonight. Not to mention the fact that you told Klaus about the plan.”

“Caroline...”

“You really shouldn’t have done that Elena, tonight would’ve ended a lot differently if you hadn’t.” She felt tears prick at her eyes, overwhelmed by everything she was feeling. “Look, I’m really sorry, but you should go.” Caroline shut the door with that and Elena felt her heart break. 

In everything that had happened over the last year, Caroline and Bonnie had been her constants, her rocks. And she didn’t have that anymore. They were both, at the very least, upset with her, and she couldn’t blame them. While they had all raced against a clock, a timeline, thinking her life was in danger, she had been sleeping with Klaus. 

She wondered, as she walked back to the truck, how they would react if they knew what she had done. And what she let Klaus do to her. How she had jumped into his arms, while everyone who cared about her fretted over her safety. 

Matt wordlessly drove her home, making her feel as though she still had some shred of dignity left. But she didn’t, not really, not after she had spread her legs for their enemy.

And it was true, he wasn’t just her enemy, he was all of their enemy. One that she had brought into their lives. Matt reduced to this vulnerable being, Caroline a vampire, Tyler off in the mountains breaking the sire bond, and Stefan. God Stefan, who had lost whatever semblance of control he had worked so hard to get. Damon, who could walk away at any moment but didn’t, and Bonnie, the person who had sacrificed everything with no complaints, not once, just for her. She was hurting and it was all her fault. 

She got out of the truck, waving Matt goodbye and went home. Jeremy and Jenna were confused, worried about her well being, and they had lost so much too. Jeremy had lost his innocence.

She made excuses about being tired and went up to her room.

“Elijah.” The man was wearing the same suit from earlier in the day, placing something on her bed. 

“Elena.”

“What do you want?” All she wanted was to be alone, crying herself to sleep felt like such a normal thing to do for a teenage girl.

“I understand your anger.”

“I’m just tired. Of everything. So if it’s nothing important....” it was the closet she could get to actually kicking him out.

“I did what I had to do in order to protect my family and I need you to know that.”

“I do, yeah. And I understand. But you wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t told you the truth. And yet, despite the fact that I was honest with you, somehowmy friend, the person I care about is the one who got hurt.” She was speaking more from a place of hurt than from a place of anger. 

“I see, but your friends mother is alive, even if she’s a vampire, whereas my family would’ve died. I hope that at some point, you can find it in you to forgive me.”

“Forgive you? Why does my forgiveness even matter Elijah? I’m just a thing your family uses for their amusement.” She took pleasure as he flinched at her words, a strange sense of pride filling her at having inflicted some of the pain she was feeling on someone else. 

Centuries old vampires lashed out all the time like teenagers, she was actually one, she definitely had the right to do it at least once. 

“Elena..”

“Kol because he thinks I’m entertaining, Rebekah because she’s an immature thousand year old bully and Klaus-“ she felt a fresh wave of anger rise within her, how he’d given her his word, how quickly he had forgotten it. 

“What happened tonight, Nicklaus had no knowledge of what I had done.”

“It doesn’t matter, he would’ve done the same thing you did.”

“He would have regretted having to do it. Elena,” she looked up at the seriousness of his voice, “it has been centuries since I’ve seen my brother care about anyone this way.”

She recalled the fear in his eyes when he realised he was trapped outside while she was inside with a knife to her throat. 

“I do hope you can forgive me someday.” He was gone before she could respond to and she sat down on the bed, picking up the letter, feeling more confused than before.

She just wanted to shut it off. To stop feeling the pain.

She headed to take a shower afterwards, to wash away the guilt she was feeling. In the afternoon, she hadn’t really taken her time, but she could see now, her skin was covered in red and purple, bruises and love bites, handprints from when he’d dug too deep into her skin. If she closed her eyes, she could see him, feel him moving inside her, his hips snapping unrelentingly and she let the tears fall. 

She hadn’t just slept with Klaus, she had enjoyed sleeping with him, the way he made her feel, his hands over her skin, the calluses gliding over her softness, the powerful muscles she felt over his chest, how well he’d filled her up. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs, the only thing that was stopping her now was the look on Caroline’s face as she asked Elena why she had told Klaus the truth. It was a simple question.

She didn’t want him to die. 

But she hadn’t wanted Abby to die either. 

Didn’t want Bonnie to feel the pain of a loss she knew all too well. Hopefully Abby would at least complete the transition. 

She left the shower drying herself off quickly as she pulled on some shorts with a tank top and walked back into her room.

And she wasn’t alone. She could see his frame in the moonlight, his hair shining as the light fell on him, the way in which he held himself, tensed and poised, and she wondered why he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had always wondered about Finn's motivations, so I drew from every source I could find. All the Mikaelsons are interesting, including Finn, so he might make more appearances later.
> 
> I know there wasn't a lot of Klaus/Elena in this chapter, but next chapter is pretty much all about them. Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

"Klaus." She watched him turn around, he looked, for once, exhausted. She didn't think it was possible for him to be exhausted. But still, she couldn't deny the relief that coursed through her at the sight of him. The entire day, she had tried not to dwell on how fragile his immortality had seemed all of a sudden, but now that he was with her again, the relief was palpable. He was _alive_.

She could feel his eyes moving over her, the marks on her neck, the imprints of his hands. His words rang in her ear, that she belonged to him, and right then, she looked as though she did. Looked like he had devoured her.

She turned away from him, instead focusing on combing out the knots in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"They all left. Kol's gone to settle in this new century, Rebekah's going to help him, but she'll be back soon enough, and Elijah, well, he couldn't stand what his family has become. So he left, but not before leaving you a parting gift, I see." He was lonely.

"It's just an apology." She tried not to focus on him, but his presence was strong. She could almost sense him, like he was a part of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my house." She said obviously, she wanted to look away from how dark his eyes were.

"Yes, but why aren't you with your friend? I thought you'd be there, consoling her." He looked genuinely perplexed and she bit her lip.

"She didn't want me there." She could see him frowning at her through the mirror, as her voice cracked at the end.

"Why not? Surely she doesn't blame you." He caught the look in her eyes, as realisation dawned on him. "She does."

"She just didn't want to talk to me."

"After what you did for her?"

"I did nothing for her!" She exclaimed, throwing the comb down, feeling frustration course through her. "She needed me and I did nothing to help her."

"You leveraged your life for her."

"And it wasn't enough, was it? I should never have told you." She regretted her words the moment she said them, but he didn't seem too affected.

"No you shouldn't have. But you still did, do you regret it now?" She imagined what it would've been like, had she never said anything, how they would all be dead, how he would be dead. It was like someone was twisting a knife in her heart.

"No." He walked towards her then, and her skin was alight with every step he took. She could feel the fire in her burning as he ran his hand over her arm, her neck, tracing the marks he'd left over her with his fingers.

"Why not?" He dipped his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and she leaned into him, wanting him close to her.

"You know why, I told you already."

His lips, red and soft and pliant were on her then, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses all over her marred skin, biting into her and leaving more marks over her.

"Do you like that?" He asked once he pulled away, palming her breast through the thin material of the top. "All of these," he accentuated by running his tongue over a particularly large love bite, "do you like how they clearly mark you as mine?" She could hear the possessiveness in his tone, and instead of angering her, it only served to make her weak in the knees. He was spreading his fingers over her top, teasing her bud expertly.

"I..." She could see herself flush in embarrassment, as the heat pooled in her stomach.

"You have to answer me, or I will stop this." He warned, pulling his fingers away and she whined.

"Yes."

"Yes what sweetheart?" She could see the smirk spreading on his lips, his dimples ever so prominent as he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I.. like it." She did, it was like he was leaving her something to be remembered by.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, her nipples hardening in the cold as he played with her mounds.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She said and turned in his arms to remove the jacket and his t-shirt. She was fascinated by the ink on his shoulders and traced the birds with her tongue, running her hands over his chest. The next moment her back was pressed against the wall as he repeated his actions over her chest. She trailed her hands down his chest, feeling as the muscles contacted, until she was cupping him over the material of his jeans.

He pushed her back, trapping her in with his body, as he ran his thumbs over her collarbones, before his lips were on the hollow between them, sucking on the skin, biting and nipping at it, as his hands were playing over her stomach, raising goosebumps at his touch. She gasped when he reached a sensitive spot below her bellybutton and he dropped to his knees to pay attention to the skin there.

He pressed a hand against her centre, grounding into her, groaning at her wetness, before deftly removing her shorts, looking surprised at her lack of underwear.

"I was about to sleep." He smirked deviantly at her, pressing his lips against her thighs, focused on the artery there.

She closed her eyes as she wondered what it would be like to have him drink from her. The thought sent a shudder through her and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Stop drawing this out." She said as she realised she could see herself in the mirror and looked away.

He got up quickly, getting rid of his own pants and boxers, so that they were both standing bare in front of each other. Somehow this felt more intimate than what they had done in the afternoon, the room flooded with the moonlight, his silhouette clearly visible.

He was on her then and she could feel how hard he was, and she wasn't interested in drawing it out anymore. She wanted him. She pumped him a few times as he raised her effortlessly, legs wrapping behind his back. He drove into her slowly, so slow, it was as though she was being tortured.

"Klaus, please... just-" she felt desperation course through her.

"Can you see the mirror love?" There was something dark in his tone, and it only served to make her more moist.

"Yes."

"I want you to watch while I take you apart," his words were a soft whisper in her ear, and she felt desire shoot through her at how _dirty_ it was, and how much she wanted to. "Would you like that?" He must've taken her silence as hesitation and she vehemently nodded at his words.

"Yeah, but first you have to actually make me fall apart."

"Is that a challenge? You do like playing with fire, don't you love?" He commented as he began to move. He was rocking into her with slow, steady thrusts until he began moving in earnest, making her hold onto him.

She traced the triangle on his shoulders, could see it in the reflection, could see herself in the reflection. He was pounding into her at an almost punishing pace now, his deft fingers playing with her clit and his teeth on her sensitive nipples. She could see her own face, the glazed eyes, the swollen lips, the way she clung to him.

She watched herself fall apart at his ministrations, how her lips were open in a silent moan, how thoroughly wrecked she looked.

Her breath came out in pants when she was done, but he wasn't, he was still in her, still fucking her. Soon his pace grew erratic, his thrusts shallow, until he spilled inside her, coating her walls with his essence.

They stayed that way for a while, before he gently set her back down on to her unsteady feet, still supporting most of her weight. They were both breathing hard and Elena could barely focus.

She'd given into him again, and all he'd needed to do was to look at her.

She was probably going to go to hell for this.

It would be worth it.

* * *

She woke up next morning with the sun streaming on her face, her lower body completely sore. She was naked under the covers, although her clothes were right beside her.

He'd left last night, once they had been done, but not before telling her she would be able to see him in the afternoon, if she were so inclined.

He'd given her a choice, and if she hadn't been too exhausted, she would've tossed and turned all night wondering what she should do.

She quickly got out of bed, ignoring the pain in her lower body as she got ready for the day ahead. It was a delicious burn, reminding her that she'd slept with Klaus, twice in the same day. She should definitely not go to see him, she thought, but she still wore tight jeans and a nicer top than she normally would.

She would've gone running with Matt if she could, but there was no way she could've done that now.

Her mood changed completely when she went down for breakfast. She'd hidden most of the marks on her neck, except the ones that were too large to cover with the concealer. She hoped Caroline wasn't at school, because the blonde would know immediately.

"I'm gonna go talk to Liz-" Jenna was telling Jeremy who looked worried.

"Hey, Jenna, what's going on?" She asked her aunt, while grabbing breakfast.

"Elena, Ric has been arrested." She told her.

"What? Why?" She turned around in shock.

"For the murders." Jenna said, grabbing her bag, "I'm gonna go to the precinct, meet the Sheriff, try and get him out on bail."

"Yeah, of course, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want you and Jeremy to go to school and stay away from this. I'll handle it. Could you do me one favour though?"

"Yeah, of course, anything."

"Can you confirm this isn't Klaus? That he isn't trying to get to you by doing this?"

"Of course he isn't-" She realised she'd spoken too quickly, when both Jenna and Jeremy stopped to look at her in incredulity and disbelief.

"Since when do you trust him this much?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"I don't. It's just...not what he'd do. He'd be really dramatic about it you know. But I'll ask him."

"Why can't you just ask Elijah?"

"Elijah left town Jer." She answered picking up an apple since she was running late.

"So ask Rebekah." She turned to Jeremy who was looking at her innocently.

"She is the original most likely to kill me at the moment."

"Yeah, plus she held Elena hostage yesterday." Jenna added frowning at her. "I hate how normal this is in our house now." She felt a stab of guilt in her chest at Jenna's words. "Anyway, you two should leave. Please be careful Elena, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important."

"Yeah, of course I know I'll be fine."

As it turned out, she wasn't. Her and Matt ended up in the precinct after snooping through Meredith Fell's house, but Matt did manage to get her one of her ancestors old journals.

In the end, by the time she got to Klaus' mansion, it was later than she had intended it to be.

"Hey." She greeted him casually once he opened the door, surprisingly herself at the level of familiarity she was showing him. He noticed it too, because he looked at her with a raised brow, before letting his gaze run down the length of her body, checking her out.

She could barely contain the blush as he moved aside to let her in.

"You're quite late, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, I got arrested for breaking and entering in Meredith Fell's house." She heard his amused chuckle before he came to walk beside her, leading her to what she realised was his art studio.

"Let me guess," he said cheerily, he seemed to be in a good mood, "the brunette who distracted Kol while the teacher daggered him."

"What?" She turned to him in the doorway, confusion clearly etched on her face.

"You didn't know, yes, your aunts boyfriend daggered my brother. Good thing you kept that deal with me." There was something dark in his eyes, an edge to his voice that she now recognised, and turned away from him. She knew she was unable to resist him, there was no reason to continually tempt herself. "They didn't tell you." He commented casually, walking behind her.

She could see the easel in the corner of the room, and wondered what he was working on.

"No, I went to bed last night before they could." She bit her tongue at her words, and could see the glint in his eyes as she settled down on the couch and he took his place behind the easel.

"Well, that you did. And how did you sleep? You did seem quite worn out from the day." She felt warmth in her face, as the blush spread down to her neck and his gaze dropped from her face. "Do you usually dress this nice for school or is it for me?"

"Shut up. I have to work." She concentrated on pulling her book out, sighing, unable to contain her curiosity as she picked out the family journal instead.

"Your devious tongue will get you in trouble someday, but well as far I'm concerned, it will also get you out of it."

"You're like Damon." She commented and his smirk fell.

"You aren't actually comparing me to him, are you?" She shrugged.

"Stop gloating."

"Very well, shall I draw you instead? You look radiant, the evening light shining on you. I wouldn't do you much justice, but I could try." She swallowed before looking at him.

"No, that's fine." She said looking back down at her book, but wondered how he would draw her. Still, it wouldn't matter because there was another woman roaming around with her face, or she was roaming around with hers.

"I see you lost the vervain." He said putting his brush down and moving over to the mantle of the fireplace.

"Yeah, Rebekah took it back. But it's okay. I consume it as well." She said as he picked up a box and walked towards her.

"Yes, but vervain can be drained out. Either way, there's nothing wrong with having something else for protection."

She tilted her head to one side as she considered him, he wanted her safe.

"Okay." He moved to kneel in front of her and her lips parted, wondering if she had been transferred to an alternate world.

He opened the box to reveal an anklet, delicate with beads of blue stones.

"I acquired it in Egypt a few centuries ago."

"Oh."

He picked up her right leg, pulling her shoe off. Then he moved her, so that her ankle was resting on his thigh.

She wondered if he'd ever done this before, and the idea seemed absurd. That he was doing it now seemed like a dream.

His fingers brushed softly against her skin as he secured the jewellery around her ankle. She had never known such a simple action could cause her heart to race, but it did.

He looked up at her in surprise before bringing her leg upto his mouth, leaving soft kisses over the skin of her ankle, before placing it back down. He did the same with her other ankle, and it was such a contrast from the last night when he had been so deliciously rough with her. Now he was looking at her softly.

There was something about him, the idea that he was on his knees in front of her, revering her, that made her heady with desire. He was making her feel things she didn't think were possible.

His hands moved to the waist of her pants, and he took them off easily at her nod.

She watched as he hoisted her leg, bringing her foot to his mouth trailing a line of kisses along her leg, repeating the same with her other leg, until he was right near her centre.

She felt the cold as he took off her panties, looking at her sex hungrily. But instead of paying attention to it, he was massaging the bone above her clit and oh-

It sent tingles up her spine. She did not know that could feel good.

He kept at it for a few seconds, before lowering his fingers, tracing the corners of her lips, gently brushing against her hood, feather light caresses over her skin. He was adding pressure by the second, making her pant as she bucked her hips, wanting more.

"Why don't you relax darling, this is all about you." His voice was like honey, the room bathed in with the light of the setting sun and she leaned her back against the couch as he teased her, one hand on her sex, the other supporting the back of her knee.

Then she could feel his mouth on her, the scratch of his stubble against her thigh, his nose pressed up against her as she felt his tongue, soft and wet, circling her opening before he plunged into her, tasting, licking, and sucking on her in a way that had her heart racing, goosebumps raised along her thighs.

She could hear the noises she made as he feasted on her like a man starved, his tongue moving inside her at an ever increasing speed. She grabbed the back of the cushion as she felt the tell tale sign in her stomach, her body arching as she felt herself reach her crescendo, his lips and tongue only working harder, cleaning her up.

He pulled back when she settled, her skin flushed, and then he was stretching her walls with two fingers, her walls clamping down, pulling them in, even as she was reeling from the first time.

He was moving them in her, gently stretching her before adding a third, and she moaned at how full she felt. His thumb was at her clit, brushing over it and then he hooked his fingers inside her as though he was pulling her to him and she cried out at the sensation.

Her breath was coming in pants, as she felt beads of sweat roll down her back, she knew she wasn't going to last long when she opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

His eyes were wide, almost black, looking at her with intense desire as he pumped into her and teased her, playing with her body like she was an organ and he was a skilled player.

It was then that she lost herself, more intensely than before, reaching higher than she thought possible as she clamped down on him, riding her high.

But he didn't pull out of her, instead he was massaging her clit, spreading her own wetness around it. It was like she was on fire, every nerve ignited, and she tried to back away.

"Wait, I can't-"

"Can't what love?"

"I- not again." Her neck was heated as her words came out in puffs of air.

"Yes, you can. To be perfectly honest, I want to do this, over and over again until you pass out from the pleasure, and then I would wake you with my mouth again." She moaned at his words, one half of her afraid and the other intrigued. "However, I can see that it won't be this time. But one more surely."

"No, I..."

"If you don't want it, I can stop. But I'm quite sure you do want it." He was smirking at her, the confidence on his face a product of his millennium of experience. "So, what will it be Elena?" He rarely used her name, preferring to call her with some endearment or the other, and she had already decided.

"I do, just, it's all so..." She couldn't find words and she didn't need to. Somehow, he knew what she meant and then he was moving inside her again, and she was on the verge of pain and pleasure. He was more gentle this time, setting a slow rhythm, as though he was coaxing this third time out of her.

His other hand was roaming over her thighs, teasing her gently as he bucked into her, his fingers prodding and pushing and then he was adding another finger. She was biting her lip with enough force to draw blood, a tear leaking from the edge of her eye at how _good_ it felt, and how full she was as he was almost knuckle deep inside her.

It was too much, his fingers, his hand over her, his thumb teasing her and she came apart with a cry, almost shouting herself hoarse as he let her ride out her most intense orgasm yet. She could feel her lips pulsing, her body shaking and her entrance quivering, as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

He pulled out of her carefully and she gasped, her throat hoarse, and she managed to push his hands away. There was no way she could do this again. He was on her then, rearranging her limbs as he made her lie down on the couch, moving her head so that it was supported and she almost cried at how sore her neck was.

His thumb was on her lips, wiping the blood before he licked it off, a different hunger evident in his eyes.

She didn't focus on that though, slowly moving her limbs, trying to get the blood flowing again, waiting till her breathing was normal to sit up.

When she did, he was pushing a cold glass into her hands and she drank thankfully.

"So, I take it you enjoyed that?" He sounded entirely too pleased with himself and she didn't have it in her to correct him.

"Yeah," she panted biting her lip. "What about you?"

"Oh no, love. This was about you. I can take care of myself. Those sounds you made are etched in my memory." If she could blush anymore, she would've at the implication in his words. When she looked at him though, he was focused at the journal in his hand.

"Ancestor of yours?" He asked frowning at the journal while she looked for her underwear.

"Yeah, Jonathan Gilbert, I think. He went crazy in the end. Hey, have you seen my panties?" It was almost surreal, it was the last thing she ever thought she'd ask him.

"Yes, very innocent looking, smelled like you."

"No, I mean do you know where they are now?" She asked looking around for them. It was cold.

"Yes, and you aren't getting them back." She looked at him sharply. "And this journal was a Samantha Gilbert's not Johnathon Gilbert."

"What do you mean you aren't giving them back? What am I supposed to wear? And the person who wrote that went mad, so Johnathan Gilbert."

"Your pants will do just fine. And the person writing this was definitely a woman." She pulled on her pants, not wanting to be half naked in the cold anymore, and got up to turn on the light. She hadn't realised when it had gotten dark outside.

"But that doesn't make sense. She also went crazy in the end."

"Yes, it does seem so. Either you have terrible genetics or..." he was frowning at the journal. "Where did you find this anyway?"

"It was in Meredith Fell's house. What does it say?" She say next to him, pulling the journal, so they could both read it.

"Well, that she was losing time, she didn't know what she was doing." He was quicker in getting through the journal than her, so she let him. "Hmm." she looked up at him wondering what surprised him.

"What is it?"

"She confessed to some murders that happened almost a hundred years ago."

"What?" She took the journal from him, frantically looking through the pages and realised that he was right. "But how? How did they both go mad?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Well, it could be just a coincidence."

"This is Mystic Falls, and these are Gilberts, the chances of this being a coincidence are small. Nothing in this town is a coincidence."

"Well, yes, that is true. So what do you suppose it is?" She was leafing through the journal, until she caught sight of a familiar name.

"She was killed by a vampire. Damon."

"Well, then how did she-"

It dawned on her so easily, as though it had been at the tip of her tongue.

"The Gilbert rings. They protect the wearer from a supernatural death. Johnathan Gilbert made them, he wore one, Samantha did too by the looks of it."

"Cheating death is no easy feat. Nature would demand a balance eventually."

"Right, so whoever wore the ring went...mad?" She asked, her breath hitching, "Jeremy wears one, there's no way around it. And so does Alaric."

"So the serial killer in town, it's him." The light mood between them dispelled easily, she could feel panic spreading through her.

"I have to go home. I have to tell him and Jenna, God, did he stab Jenna?" She frantically shoved the journal back in her bag, only stopping when she felt his hand at her wrist.

"Calm down love. You can't honestly be suggesting that I will let you go now that we think your questionable father figure is a serial killer."

"We don't know that. And I have to help him."

"Oh, for the love of-" he sounded as if he was frustrated, "you do realise that you aren't obligated to save anyone."

"He's my family. I'm not just going to leave him alone to deal with all of this on his own." She thought he would fight her on it, but he just let her go.

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Family is sacred." She frowned in confusion as he started packing her things.

"You want them back here don't you?" She asked as he handed her the bag.

"There is one condition though."He said, ignoring her question.

"What?"

"Let me help you."

"How will you be able to help me?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, if this is all happening because of the ring, a witch should be able to help."

"I have Bon-" did she? For the first time since she had found out Bonnie was a witch, she was unsure whether her friend would help her. Even Klaus was looking at her somewhat pityingly. "Fine, if you know someone who can help."

"I think I might actually. But she's in New York."

"Oh."

"I have to go there next weekend, perhaps then."

"Why do you have to go to New York?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." She frowned, "it's nothing particularly interesting. You can come, if you like."

She shrugged, not knowing the answer to that then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited to get to the New York chapters. I'm thinking there will be around three or four of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for the for the kudos and the comments. Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen in New York. Would you enjoy it if they ran into a certain doppelgänger?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, but I wasn't satisfied with the version of this chapter I had posted last time. So it was important to make this edit. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

The first thing she noticed were the harsh rays of the sun shining through the windshield, almost giving her a headache. She blinked against the light, swallowing the lump in her throat as she repositioned her neck along the headrest. 

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised they were still driving down the freeway. They were going to New York and he had insisted on leaving early.

She knew it was earlier than she woke up most days, but she hadn’t expected herself to sleep for almost..three hours, she thought squinting at the digital clock.

“Oh good, you’re awake. It was starting to get a bit boring.” He said when she let out a yawn. But she doubted it, because he looked as though he was deep in thought.

“I’m sure it wasn’t too bad.” He made an agreeable sound, somewhere in the back of his throat.

It hadn’t taken nearly as long to convince her friends as she thought it would’ve. Usually, they would’ve protested until their voices were hoarse, that it wasn’t safe to anywhere with with Klaus alone.

But Ric’s condition was worsening, Bonnie’s herbs weren’t working and they were desperate. The only person who had still been against her going was Jeremy, but he had come around eventually.

His argument had been that once Klaus took her, he wouldn’t bring her back.

She had disputed that notion.

She was ninety percent sure he would bring her back, although there was a part of her that knew that he could take her away if he was pushed too far.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that thought.

While things were definitely different between them, she wasn’t sure where they stood. She didn’t think she could call what they had a relationship, didn’t even know if he had ever had one. From what she knew about him, he probably just had lovers and she wasn’t sure if she could just be that for him.

Although she did doubt he’d ever use the word girlfriend.

She stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye seeing that he seemed comfortable, unlike her, despite the fact that he had been driving for almost three hours.

It was odd, they had spent a week away from each other, because Rebekah was back, but the moment they were alone, they had fallen back into their rhythm of cautious companionship.

“Still, it’s a lot better than the drivel on the radio.” She licked her lips, trying to get rid of the dryness and his eyes flitted across her face before landing on them. “Did you sleep well?”

There was an undercurrent of emotion between them, the knowledge of what they had done, and the anticipation of what would happen next.

“Yeah, I did.” Things were stilted around them, the air thick with tension. The giant elephant they hadn’t discussed about was almost suffocatingly large between them.

She doubted they could ignore it for too long.

“So, when are we supposed to meet the witch?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“Probably late afternoon tomorrow. I’ve already told her about your problem and she says she needs to see the ring.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve gotten it with me. Along with the herbs Bonnie is already using, so we can see if there’s another way to reverse this.” She said sighing. Despite the herbs and the antipsychotics, Alaric had still pulled a gun on Meredith and if it hadn’t been for Damon and Jeremy, the doctor would’ve been dead. “It’s just that he’s getting worse.”

“Well, I think Clara will be able to help. She’s been practising since the nineteen thirties.”

“Nineteen thirty? She must be...“

“Oh come now, it is rude to speculate a woman’s age.”

“When has that stopped you?” He let out a low chuckle.

“Witches have ways to extend their lives.”

“Oh. But they aren’t immortal, right?”

“No, they’re not.” There was a brief lapse of silence before she spoke again.

“Klaus, I wanted to thank-“

“There’s no need for that love. It isn’t exactly without strings, so to speak.”

“Oh.” Of course, she should’ve known. “So what do you want in return?” It took him a while to tell her, carefully choosing the words.

“Well, you see, despite my best efforts word has spread among the supernatural community about the power of your blood. And that you’re still alive.”

“Okay...” She wasn’t sure about what he wanted with that.

“As such there are many who are now aware or at least suspicious that you’re blood is the key to making hybrids. ”

She wondered if Kol and Finn were just as dramatic as Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were. Kol, probably.

“Due to these rumours, things have gotten quite _active_ , shall we say.”

“Active?”

“Yes and there is a vampire I used to know who’s been engaging in some very dodgy behaviour recently, and I would like to see what he’s been up to.”

“Well, what does that have to do with me?”

“I want you there tonight when I meet him.” She frowned wondering why he would want that. She didn’t know why she had to think as long as she did.

“You want me there as a show of power.” He wanted her there as a warning of what he could do.

“You know, I would love to be inside your head. See how that mind works.” He said and she wondered if she was imagining the fascination in his voice.

“Yes, I’m not looking for a fight-“ She scoffed, the grin on his face was enough to tell her how ridiculous that lie was, “I just want to give a small warning, that, should the need arise, I possess an army and the means to make more.”

She leaned her head back against the headrest, trying to keep up with the information he was giving her.

“You want me there like a _trophy_.” She said, spitting the word out like it was poison, wondering how they had gotten to this point.

“Absolutely not. You are more devious than anyone gives you credit for, I want you there as an ally.” He sounded sincere and it might have to be enough for now.

“Is that what I am?”

“You saved my life when you didn’t have to, I’d say it would make you an ally. But are you ready to be one?” She knew that the question wasn’t as innocent as it sounded, but there was no right way to answer it yet, so she just shrugged.

“Fine, you’re helping me so why not.” She said, still there was a part of her that felt they had moved on from making deals.

She sighed, unsure of what to say and pulled out her copy of the Great Gatsby.

“They still make you read that?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it. A shady, recluse who has too much money and parties every weekend.” She said sighing.

“Perhaps he was a vampire.” He said, cheeks dimpling as though he was teasing her. “No, what I did not enjoy was him pining away after a woman throughout the book.”

“It’s a romance.”

“Still though, quite a waste of time.”

“Because love is a weakness?” She asked remembering those words, said in the living room at the Lockwood house.

“Elijah told you.”

“Yeah, before the sacrifice.”

“How did you get in league with my brother anyway?” It seemed so long ago that it was almost like ancient history to her, but he hadn’t been around then.

“He promised me he’d make sure my family was safe. Everyone on my list.” He looked at her as if scrutinising her. 

“That must’ve earned instant respect from him. Elijah values family above everything.”

“I know.” It’s why he was alive.

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful until they got into the city and he pulled up near a cafe.

Elena wasn’t paying much attention to that though, she was more engrossed in the city.

It was completely different than what she was used to seeing, a city of concrete, people mulling about hurriedly, traffic for days, and the stale air of a metropolis. Still though, there was something about it, the way people seemed to keep moving, the occasional musician on some street corner and the charm of a city nearly overwhelmed with culture.

Everything was different.

“We’re in Manhattan?” She asked as she got out waiting to regain the feeling in her limbs.

“Yes, it’ll be easier to navigate the city through here. At least the parts we want to. Are you alright? Humans are just so fragile.” Despite the blasé tone, she could still see the concern in his eyes. And for once, he wasn’t trying to hide it.

“I’m fine, I’m not breakable.”

“Well, let us not debate that now, hmm.”

“Are we meeting him here?” She asked , referring to the vampire he wanted to meet, as they started walking towards the cafe

“While it’s a lovely little establishment, I doubt he’d ever set foot in it. No, we’re meeting..oh good, you’re here.” He called out to two guys walked towards them and Elena recognised one of them as a hybrid. “Cary,” he slung his arm around the guy she didn’t know, “I trust you were treated well.” His words were casual enough but the look he threw the hybrid wasn’t.

Cary seemed to be in his late twenties with light brown hair and blue eyes, and from the way he was silently eyeing the bite on her neck, a werewolf or a vampire.

“You’re the hybrid.”

“I am.” She frowned, this was clearly the first time they were meeting.

“So it’s true, you’re a descendent of our pack.”

“Yes. The Northeast Atlantic Pack. Do tell me how it is. Who is your alpha? What’s he like? And how does he make you live?” The questions were almost rapid fire and Elena felt bad for Cary, who was still eyeing her neck.

“Cary,” she recognised the dangerous undertone in his voice, knowing she was about to feel worse for the guy, “while I do want to help you mate, if you don’t stop staring at her, I’m going to gouge out your eyeballs.”

She couldn’t help the grimace that took over face, although threats like those were normal for him. “Really Klaus?” She didn’t even attempt to hide the disgust on her voice.

“You know, this place is quite crowded, perhaps you could get us a table love.” He said to her.

She had agreed to meet some guy with him so he could _use_ her to exert power, but she wasn’t about to turn into one of his hybrids.

“Actually, I’m just gonna walk around. I feel cooped up after being inside the car for so long.” He looked at her with a grin, as though he had expected her to disagree with him. She walked back around the corner, could see the people milling in through the glass window.

Behind the cafe was an alley, and just as she was walking past it, she heard a whimper of pain.

She could call Klaus.

Or it could be nothing.

She heard it again, and looking around, walked down the alley.

It was broad daylight after all, and extremely crowded.

She looked around for the source of the voice, her nose invaded by the terrible smell of the dumpster. She moved past it and finally found the source of the noise in a white ball of fur.

“Oh.” She sat down, balancing herself on her heels, and reached out to the puppy that was whimpering. She slowly extended her hand, and it reached out to lick her palm. She let out the laugh bubbling in her throat at the tickling sensation and picked him up, settling him in her lap.

“Are you in pain or just hungry hmm?” She tested her boundaries, giving him a belly rub as he laved his tongue over her forearms.

The last time she’d played with a dog was when she was fifteen and had to take Jeremy to the park.

She was so engrossed in playing with him, her head turned as he was attempting to lick her throat, that she almost didn’t hear him call her name.

“I thought you were taking a walk love.” He said stalking towards them, and the dog started barking, trying to squirm out of her grip. She looked puzzled, almost jumping out of her skin, yet the puppy didn’t seem aggressive, but scared.

Then before she could realise what was happening, Klaus was sitting beside her, flashing his amber eyes at the dog, who fell silent and curved into her arms, whimpering.

“Did you just scare a puppy?” She knew it was a ridiculous thing, because of course he had.

“It knows the hierarchy, that’s all.”

“He. Or at least I think it’s a he.”

“That thing was probably covered in fleas. Let it go.”

“What? No.” Although she wouldn’t say it out loud, he was cute She was cooing at him, scratching his ears fondly and she knew Klaus was exasperated.

“You do realise you’re going to smell like dog all day, don’t you?”

“I’m spending the day with you, so it was bound to happen anyway.” She felt her eyes widen as the words slipped out, but couldn’t take them back and just laughed instead.

“Oh good, now that we’ve gotten the patented dog joke out of the way, let’s go shall we?”

She looked down at the puppy in her arms, who was still shrinking away from him, and didn’t want to go.

“But...”

“I’m not taking that thing anywhere with me.” She could feel her smile disappearing, as she looked sudden at him. It was a huge responsibility, and she couldn’t just pick one from the side of the street.

“Oh, alright, it would be a bad idea I guess. Jenna wouldn’t want us to adopt a puppy anyway.” She said, running her hand through the fur.

“You do realise that this isn’t safe, don’t you?” She shook her head at how genuinely aggravated he sounded.

“I didn’t survive a car crash, tomb vampires, Katherine and you just to die because of rabies.” Still, she gave him one last pat on the head, before lowering him on the ground and getting up. He ran circles around her but stopped when Klaus glared down at him. “Just stop scaring him, please.”

“It could bite you.”

“That’s a little hypocritical coming from you, don’t you think?” He just cocked an eyebrow at her leading her neck to the sidewalk, where there were tables outside the cafe. “You don’t want to sit inside?”

“Thought you were cooped up from being inside the car. Unless of course you just wanted to get away from me.”

“Can you blame me?” She asked frowning as he sat down, “you were being...”

“Myself?” She sat down opposite him, not wanting to end the conversation as she pulled the paper towels towards herself.

“Why do you do that? You don’t have to go around threatening people.” He was looking at her, head tilted to one side before he leaned forward.

“The world is an awful place, best to meet it on its own terms.”

She could feel herself leaning in, pulled in. It was the first time he hadn’t dismissed this particular question.

“That’s not true....”

“And yet, it is. Tell me, how many people tried to trade you to me in exchange for forgiveness? To Elijah. All because of the face you bear. Was that not awful?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean the world is awful. Some people are.”

“And is it not the world that makes them so?”

“It doesn’t mean they can’t be better.” He sighed, and she knew he didn’t agree with her.

“We all have demons inside us.” He said finally, looking away from her, “sometimes we control the demons, others, they control us.”

“That sounds like a painful way to live.”

They were interrupted by the waitress to take their orders. She went to the restroom after, wishing she could’ve seen the dog again. Despite her heavy conversation with Klaus, she was still excited about her canine friend.

“So, when will we meet him?” She asked when she went back.

“Tonight. I hope you have something more...” he said gesturing to her clothes and she frowned.

“Katherine like?”

“God no.” The look on his face was enough to make her laugh as their food arrived. Looking at the small sandwich, she realised she was more hungry than she thought. “Just a bit more fancy, is all.”

“Uh...no, nothing. It’s not exactly a vacation.”

“No matter, I’m sure we can get something later.”

“You have the patience for shopping?” She asked in some surprise.

“I have a sister who I frequently have to make apologies to, what do you think?” She laughed, spying the chips he wasn’t touching and pulled them towards herself. He noticed her but didn’t protest.

“Is that what you were doing in Chicago?” He frowned at her.

“I knew there was a chance you were there. You were hiding in that closet weren’t you?”

“Yeah.” She could still remember that day, the fear she had felt at him figuring out she was alive, when he already knew.

“You really have no sense of self preservation.” She shrugged.

“Everyone knows that by now.” She was tired of being criticised for it anyway.

When they were done with lunch, they went to where they were staying.

The penthouse at Four Seasons.

She’d gotten a dress for that evening, making use of the stores downstairs and Klaus had left soon after.

She sighed as she leaned against the window, a perfect view of the city by her feet.

It had been nice, trying to pretend that her family wasn’t falling apart. She looked down at the text Jeremy sent, that Ric was still somewhat normal, but there were no guarantees when he’d be himself and when he wouldn’t.

Despite everything that was going on back home, she couldn’t help but think about Klaus. He was conflicting and she was unsure where they stood.

She wondered if all he wanted from her was a show of power.

If all he wanted was power.

Still, she knew they were more than what they used to be. They wouldn’t have had a day like today if they weren’t.

She turned at the sound of a knock on the door and frowned. He’d left but he had said that the hybrid, Adrian might come by.

She walked out to the living room, crossing the mahogany furniture and the plush carpeting. She opened the door and let out a gasp as she came upon her mirror image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. And yes, I did include the puppy, as odd as it was. If you want him to stay in the story, let me know, I'm in two minds about it.
> 
> As for her mirror image, more on that later!


End file.
